Never Let You Go (Edited Version)
by Caroline98
Summary: Being sheltered against her will for years, Lacey longs for freedom, a chance at life, anything. She may just have received her wish, but when does it become too much? When do you say enough? Rated T for seafety Don't own this story. Original by Animemadess101 on Quotev! The picture is taken from the author's page on Quotev, so it's not mine!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Zabuza needed to relax. After completing an assassination mission, he was exhausted, annoyed, and hungry. Their target had been nothing but a hassle to grab, though it should've been easy. He had clearly underestimated him, taking more time then it should have to kill the target. Haku was tired, but wouldn't show it, however, the Ninja could hear his partner's stomach growling in hunger. Weighing the amount of their pay, Zabuza looked up, noticing a tavern up ahead.

"Hungry?" he asked Haku.

The teen saw the sign. "That sounds nice," the boy answered before walking in.

The tables were all lining the wall except for the back one, a bar off to the right of the room. Something important seemed to be going on by the instruments and lights that lined the back area. The assassins took a seat, a waiter coming to their table. "What can I get you?"

While the two ordered, Haku asked, "What's with the equipment?"

"We've got a performer coming tonight. Should start up in a few minutes. A dancer from the Land of Waves. Should be quite a performance is what I've been told."

"This better not be some annoying music," Zabuza grumbled, setting his sword to the side

"I agree, but we might as well stick around. We're not going anywhere at the moment."

The man grunted as their drinks arrived.

They were halfway done with dinner when the lights went out, those in the front coming up slowly, and spotlighting the area. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen," a tall man spoke from the front. "It is my pleasure to introduce a performer who is well known in the Land of Waves for her exotic dancing. I now give you, Estella!"

He disappeared into the shadows, those holding the instruments starting to play. From a different set of shadows came a young woman, only nineteen years of age, hands locked and held high overhead. Her stomach moved like a snake, performing multiple belly rolls in the process. Muscle was clearly defined on the dancer's body, flexing and un-flexing with every move.

Hips snapping to the beat, chest rising and falling on its own, Estella was in total control of opposite body movements, contorting into different moves and positions. To the viewers it was as if she was gliding across the floor on air.

She crouched to the ground then on her knees, arms moving in a snake like fashion. When the beat picked up, it was the knees this time that glided, the girl's stomach rolling in the process. Estella got onto her feet so fast and gracefully one would have to be watching very carefully to see it.

"She's amazing," Haku spoke when the song finished.

"Feh," Zabuza scoffed, pouring himself another drink.

Song after song, Estella did not disappoint the crowd. There was more applause, more money thrown her way, more patrons. Soon the place was too crowded for Zabuza's liking and they left.

"What a load of crap that was," the man grumbled, looking for a cheep place to stay the night.

"I thought it was interesting," Haku spoke. "I've never seen someone dance like that before."

"Whatever…"

* * *

They stuck around, the two assassins, looking for work and restocking supplies. Every night the dancer, Estella, was performing at different restaurants and locations all around town. Zabuza grunted, moving somewhere else so he didn't have to watch her display. Though the man couldn't help but sneak a peek every time he passed.

"We're leaving in the morning," Zabuza informed that evening when Haku and him sat in a restaurant.

"There's no client here, so we're going to move on to the next town."

"Alright," he answered. Haku looked around, noticing a group of men taking down equipment. "Looks like we've just missed Estella."

"Good. I think I've seen enough of her to last me a lifetime."

Haku smiled lightly. "That's just being mean. You've never met her."

"Well her dancing performances have been driving me up the wall. She's been everywhere we try to go. It draws too much attention to one place."

The boy shrugged his shoulders, eating his food.

It was completely dark outside when the two left. Two blocks away from the restaurant there was a cry of alarm, then a loud crash coming from a dark alleyway. "You bitch!" a voice yelled. "You think you can just up and leave?"

"I-I-I'm sorry!" a voice answered back. There was a slap, another crashing noise following.

"You think you can get far? I always know where to find you! You're nothing without me!"

"Well maybe I don't want to do this anymore!" she yelled back. "I'm not a slave!"

"You _belong_ to me, or have you forgotten that part?"

"I'm not going back!"

There was another crash, Haku stopping. "What is it Haku?" Zabuza asked, stopping to look at his partner. "You want to help?"

"Listen you bitch, you follow my orders, or else-"

Something sharp rested against the man's neck, stopping him. "I suggest you release her," Haku ordered, stepping up to his side. In the attacker's hand was Estella, who in turn was trying to pry off the grip around her neck.

Zabuza stayed back behind him, holding the weapon. "Who the hell are you?" the man asked.

"We're just some travelers, and we couldn't help but overhear your conversation," Zabuza answered. "What seems to be the problem? Or do you make it a habit to attack women in an alleyway?"

"This is none of your business. This girl belongs to me."

"I've done my time!" Estella cried out, trying to pull away. "Let me go!"

"You're not done until I say so!"

"Yes I am!" He raised his fist in a threatening way, the girl cowering in fear, waiting for the punch of submission. However, his grip disappeared, Estella falling to the ground.

"Leave," Zabuza ordered the man he had forced face first against the wall. "You're done here." Throwing him to the ground, he ran off into the night. Estella watched him retreat like a terrified animal, breaths coming out in pants. Her body was shaking in fright before tears began to silently fall from her eyes in relief and fear.

"Get up, girl," Zabuza ordered. She looked up at him and Haku, eyes wide. "What? Cat got your tongue now?"

Estella said nothing. "Do you have anywhere you can go? Anyone who can help you?"

"I don't have anything…" she whispered.

Haku looked up at Zabuza. The man sighed to himself, knowing where this was going. "Would you like to come with us?"

She thought about it for a second. "I don't think I should… I've troubled you both enough…"

"Feh," Zabuza scoffed, seeing that she was going to be stubborn. "Someone like you won't last the night on your own. Especially in _that_ get up." He had a point. Estella was still dressed in the performance costume, showing off her body in a sensual way. "You're coming with us, whether you like it or not. Now you have a debt to repay us for saving your ass."

Estella opened her mouth before closing it, nodding in response. "Let's go, Estella," Haku spoke with a smile, offering her a hand.

"That's not my name," she answered, standing shakily.

Zabuza cocked an eyebrow. "Then what is your name?" he asked.

"Lacey."

"Lacey what?" Haku asked.

"Just Lacy."

A few minutes later they came to the hotel. "Shower's in back," Zabuza directed. "I suggest you use it."

"Yes, sir," she answered.

"I'll find you some clothing," Haku said. "And leave it in the bathroom."

"Thank you," she spoke lightly, closing the door behind her.

"I have no idea why you did that," Zabuza spoke to Haku when they were alone.

"She would've turned out just like me if left on the streets," he answered, startling the man. The boy then went in search of some clothing.

The water was hot as it ran over Lacey's outstretched hand, a smile coming to her lips. When the temperature was just right, she jumped in, letting the warm water run over the skin. The first priority was to clean away the dirt and makeup till her complexion was back to normal. Then came the hair, lathering it with the contents in the shower to get rid of the products tangled in it. Once that was done, Lacey just stood in the shower, taking in the feeling of the water hitting her skin in a blissful way.

A smile came to her lips before a giggle escaped. There was a feeling in the pit of her stomach that made the young woman elated, unable to keep it in. Zabuza heard the light laughter when he passed by the door, stopping to listen. A few seconds later he looked at the door in confusion, shaking his head. "Crazy girl," the man muttered.

Haku glanced over, watching as his partner came into the room. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Damn girl's laughing to herself. What's up with that?"

Haku smiled lightly. "I can't help but be happy for her. The fact that she's no longer a slave to that man could probably be her reason."

"Whatever, it's annoying."

The door to the bathroom opened minutes later, Lacey walking into the kitchen. Her auburn hair was down completely, damp with water and curling just above her breasts. A bruise was present on her right cheek from the slap she had received. "Thank you for letting me use your shower," the girl spoke up. "And the clothes," seeing as that she wore some very loose fitted clothing Haku had managed to find. "I promise to be out of here by morning."

"There's no need for thanks," Haku spoke up. "And why would you leave?"

"Erm, well, I just assumed that since you did so much for me already, you'd not want me to stick around. I don't want to be a nuisance."

"Feh, damn right you're trouble," Zabuza spoke up, back to the young woman. "You're so much trouble it's sickening."

"Uh…"

"But don't think we're going to let you off that easily."

"Huh?"

Zabuza turned around, a sadistic smirk present on the other side of the wraps. "You have to pay up for everything we had to do for you tonight. Don't even think about skipping out on us before you pay your dues. Or did you forget our conversation in the alleyway?"

"U-U-Uh, n-n-no. Wouldn't dream of it…"

"Good." The man turned around in his chair as Haku set out dinner. "Now sit down, eat, and shut up. We leave early in the morning."

Lacey looked over at Haku, who nodded with the small smile of his, telling her it was all right. "Yes, sir," she answered, taking a seat.

"And enough with the formalities, girl. Zabuza. You will say Zabuza and Haku, no 'sirs', no 'Master', no 'mister'."

"U-Uh, y-yes si- Zabuza. I'm sorry."

"Damn you're so annoying…" Lacey cracked a smile, watching the man eat before digging in herself.

* * *

It was early morning when they left. "Here," Zabuza ordered, throwing a pile of clothing in Lacey's face when she entered the kitchen the next morning, having slept on the couch. "You'll get yourself sick in the clothing you had, and the ones you wear now. Get changed. We leave in five minutes."

The pants were slightly baggy, closing around her ankles at the bottom due to elastic. A long sleeve black shirt with a loose turtleneck rested on the top part of her body. Looking over at the costume she had wore, the dancer ripped the pink sash from the outfit, running it through the belt loops to hold up the pants. Pulling the loose strands of hair up with a clip, the tips cascaded over the top of her head. With one of the straps from the bra, she ripped it off as well, wrapping it around in a headband fashion. The ankle and wrist bracelets she kept on, as well as the single earring and black neckband.

Lacey walked out of the bathroom, finding Zabuza and Haku waiting. "Those look nice on you," the teen commented.

"Thank you…"

"Come on, let's get moving," Zabuza ordered. "We're leaving this Village behind us."

There was a food market going on outside, a slight mist hovering over the area. People were out and about buying goods in every which way. Lacey looked around in wonder, having never seen anything like it. The smells made her mouth water, color everywhere. For once she was not traveling on a carriage, or in the confines of that man's method's of transportation.

She was so happy Lacey began to walk faster past Zabuza and Haku. "Hey…" the man spoke up. A large grin stretched over her face and she broke into a run. "Hey!" Haku and Zabuza tried to keep up.

Lacey weaved in and out of merchants, careful not to knock anyone over. She finally broke through the gates of the village, running clear into the forest and stopping in a meadow. The young woman twirled around in a few circles before falling back into the grass, wiggling the toes inside the black shoes, and her outstretched fingers in delight.

"Hey!" Zabuza yelled, the two finally catching up. "What the hell was that for? If you think of running away, I'll-"

Lacey broke out laughing, stretching her whole body. "I actually walked out of some place…" she spoke in delight. "On my own!" Another giggle broke her lips. "I really am free…" She looked over at the two Ninja. "Right?"

Haku looked at her kindly. "Yes, Lacey you're free."

"Feh, first she has to pay us back, then you can go on your way," Zabuza pointed out.

Instead of feeling down, she only smiled wider, "Okay," and sat up. "Where are we off to now?"

"Wherever we can find a client."

"You're ninja. Don't you have a Village you're assigned to?"

"We're rogue. Assassins. Guess we forgot to mention that." Lacey was quiet. "Does that bother you?"

She shook her head. "Not really. Being rogue… I think is better. I hate rules. I loathe them… I guess it was fate that I met the two of you then?"

Zabuza eyed the girl before daring to think to himself, _Maybe…_

_**A/N: I don't own anything**_

_**So this time it's a Zabuza OC story from and belongs to Animemadess101**_

_**Hope you enjoy**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"We've got a mission," Zabuza relayed when he came back into a clearing. Lacey and Haku had set up a fire, cooking some food over the burning flames.

"How soon do we move out?"

"Now. Take the food for the road." The two stood, cleaning up and then moving further in.

"So what exactly is this job?"

"Some thugs have been cause trouble in the next town. There's also a bounty on their heads, so it's profitable." The forest was growing thicker as they continued in. "You'll be staying here, girl, understand?" Lacey nodded, stopping beside a tree. "Oh, and you might need this. Hope you know how to use one."

Zabuza tossed a Kunai through the air, the object bouncing back and forth in Lacey's hand. "Hey! You could've cut open my hand!"

"Not my problem."

Pouting slightly, the girl watched as both of them disappeared. Looking up at the tall tree, the dancer scaled the side, nestling into the branches so she was hidden from sight.

* * *

Hours went by and the two rouge Ninja had yet to return. It was starting to get dark… and cold. The young woman's stomach growled in reply. Weighing the options, Lacey was at war with herself. Leave the tree to find a road and go to the nearest town for food, or stay put and hope that Zabuza and Haku came back? Now was the time to decide as the sun continued to set. She didn't want to be wandering around the woods at night and risk getting lost.

Sighing heavily, Lacey swung down and walked off. She knew she'd be in trouble later, but was hoping to be fast enough so the two didn't even realize the dancer had been absent. Finding the road and turning right, a small town came into view. People were lingering in the streets, returning home from work. Lacey found a small booth, purchasing a bowl of rice with some money Haku had lent to her.

"Think they'll show up again tonight?" a man sitting beside her questioned the one behind the counter.

"Hard to say. Their visits are always a surprise and happen when we least expect it."

"I'm really getting sick and tired of their presence. My farm is nearly broke. If they come tonight forcing us to give up most of our wages again I'll be out of business."

Both sighed heavily as Lacey set down the now empty bowl. "Miss, are you new to this town?"

"Er, yes, just passing through."

"Best to not travel alone at night here. If you've been listening, we have a couple of thugs who've been ransacking us for a while now."

"No one has sent any Ninja to your aid?"

"Our problem is so small compared to more pressing matters, and we're too poor to afford a ninja to come in and take care of them. Especially since they've been robbing us of money."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

The man smiled kindly. "Don't worry your pretty little head. They'll get bored with us soon enough and decide to move on when they see fit."

"We might not even last that long though," the other grumbled, downing his sake.

"Hello, Keno Village!" a voice yelled from outside. Both men's faces dropped, slightly going pale. "This is your friend Benji speaking!"

"Fuck…"

Lacey poked her head out of the curtain, spotting the group of thugs at the entrance to the town. "Is that them?"

"Unfortunately."

She wondered where Zabuza and Haku were. "Be good little angels and empty your pockets into ours, or else…" They all grinned sadistically.

The townspeople were shaking slightly in fear, doing as they were told. "Think we can sneak out the back?"

"It's an option."

"When did this problem first start?" Lacey asked, watching as they roughly handled some people.

"A couple months back. A few men tried fighting back, but that got them all killed, the fools. Now no one is willing to resist."

"Best to come with us and try to avoid them."

A woman cried out on the streets, the dancer turning to watch. She was begging them to let her keep the money, that she had children to feed, four to be exact. One was clinging to his mother's leg in terror, hands shaking while looking up at the big men.

"Four huh? You're right, that is a crowd." She was mildly relieved that they might be generous enough to let her go. That all vanished when one slapped her across the face, pulling the woman away from the child. "So if you had one less mouth to feed then you'd be okay with giving us the money right?"

"No!" the woman screamed. They stalked towards her child, who was frozen in fear.

Lacey didn't hesitate, rushing out of the booth, ignoring the owner and patron trying to call her back. The thugs didn't even notice her until the young woman came sweeping in, scooping up the child in one arm, the other arching around. Benji cried out in surprise and pain, stumbling backwards.

The dancer had jumped back at a distance, holding the child close and pointing her now bloody Kunai at the men. "You bitch! You cut open my face!" It was true. A large gash ran across his left cheek, over the bridge of his nose where the bone was now exposed, and ending just before it reached the eye.

Lacey didn't say anything as the men sized her up. Their angered expressions turned cruel, the young woman getting a bad feeling. "You're gonna pay for that, yah hear? I think we'll be taking back more than just money, wouldn't you agree, boys?" They all snickered in response, pulling out their own weapons. "You belong to us now, woman, got it?"

Lacey spun her body towards the right to try and get away before they attacked. Shoving the kid into the booth she had just come out of, the young woman threw her body back around, spine pressing against the wood seconds before an axe came in, sending chips flying on impact.

She scrambled away, grabbing a broom that came into her reach. Throwing it around in time, it sloppily deflected an oncoming Kunai, the girl cart-wheeling out of the way. A sword came in head on, Lacey's eyes widening. Without a second thought, the young woman bent backwards like a snake as it passed overhead before snapping back up, much to the thugs' surprise.

Her moves weren't the most skilled in the art of the Ninja, but the steps saved her life a few times. Dance moves, which were foreign to everyone as she displayed this 'performance' with the enemy, trying to dodge.

"Just stay damn still!"

Benji was in front of her, throwing forward his sword in order to stab Lacey straight through. Though her body snapped back and forth out of the way of any harm. The dancer was backed into a wall, the man smirking in victory as he came in to pin a body part to the wood. However, Lacey ducked under the blade, which shaved off a few strands of hair in the process. Rolling between the legs, she made a break for the exit. In the forest she could loose them, maybe even draw them out of the town.

"Enough!"

The thugs all threw Kunai and Shuriken in the direction of her running form. Looking over the shoulder, Lacey saw the numbers, knowing there was no hope in deflecting all of them, nor time to search for cover. They were going to rip her apart.

The world became a blur in that next instance, her body being yanked around. The sound of metal on metal rang out in the air, everything coming to a halt. Blinking away the dizziness, Lacey found herself facing a large sword. "Hate to disrupt your plans, but this girl has to pay off a debt first before she can ever be _yours_."

The dancer looked up, seeing Zabuza had been the one to save her. He had the girl around the waist under his arm, glaring at the thugs. "Back off, that bitch is going to pay for what she did to my face."

"Good job, Lacey," Haku stated, coming up on the left. "You managed to stall them long enough for us to get here."

"U-Uh… y-y-you're w-welcome…"

The man put her down on both feet, fixing his sword. "Stay," he commanded, turning his dangerous eyes down towards her form. "That's an order."

Lacey's body went stiff in fear at the look, squeaking out, "Yes, sir!"

"Haku, let's kill them."

There was a lot of bloodshed and fighting in the next fifteen minutes before it all stopped, the rouge Ninjas' being victorious and gathering their bounty. Something tugged on Lacey's pant leg and she looked down, spotting the child from before. "Thank you, Miss," he spoke with a lisp.

"I too am forever grateful," the mother breathed, still shaken from everything. A bruise was forming on her cheek from the attack. "What you did… all three of you, we all are thankful. Hopefully things can go back to normal."

"You're… welcome… But it wasn't like I could sit around and let them do that…"

"It was brave, maybe even a little foolish, but brave nonetheless. Again, thank you."

They walked off, the young boy waving happily as they disappeared down the path. Lacey waved back as well before feeling a dark presence behind her. Turning slowly, she came face-to-face with a very angry Zabuza, whose arms were crossed over his chest. "What are you doing in this town?"

"Er… well… you see…"

"I thought I ordered you to stay in the forest."

"I was hungry…"

The look in his eyes darkened. "You disobeyed my orders."

"I'm sorry!"

"You know you'll have to pay for your disobedience."

"I'm against violence-!"

"If that were true then you wouldn't have cut the guy's face open."

"Th-That was self defense!"

A hand reached out, the young woman flinching while closing her eyes to await punishment. It came down on her head, hard, messing up the hair. "Though Haku is right, you managed to stall them, but that was a stupid move on your part. You nearly got yourself killed. Do you expect me to save your ass every time?"

"No."

"Really, because it's becoming a habit. I'm starting to think you want to be in debt forever."

"I don't…"

He ignored the response, turning to Haku, who approached. "We got what we came for?"

"Mission accomplished," the teen answered, bounty in hand. "Let's collect our money."

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What the hell kind of a job have you signed us up for this time?" Zabuza growled, reading over the details. Lacey glanced over from her place at the stove, wondering what put him in a bad mood. Though, he always was in a bad mood, she came to realize.

Over the last two months, living with them had been very interesting. Their missions were more than dangerous at times, and she found herself getting involved somehow without meaning to. It bothered the older rogue at times, but Haku was quick to intervene, declaring it could not be helped since they had agreed to take her with them.

"One that is in need of a bodyguard," the teen answered.

"I thought I told you to get one that involved killing someone."

"You will be able to if the person we're supposed to protect gets kidnapped or hurt in any way."

"Not enough bloodshed. Besides, these guys are probably weak. They always are."

"Still the same, it was the only mission I knew you would possibly accept. The others only consisted in scouting for thieves and bullies along the road near a small Village."

"Fine, we'll take it. Where is this place exactly?"

"Up North. A Lord is being targeted by the local Missing-Nin, and wants protection for his two daughters and himself."

"What, he doesn't have enough guards or Ninjas of his own?" the man scoffed.

Lacey set down their plates, Haku nodding in thanks. "I'm sure he does have enough, but only a Missing-Nin knows how one thinks. He wants to use that against them and hopefully resolve this situation sooner rather than later."

"Whatever," Zabuza answered. He pulled away the wrappings from his mouth so he could eat. "It's something. I take it we'll be paid a good sum of money?"

"Triple what we're usually paid."

He grinned sadistically. "We leave at dawn."

When Lacey finally sat down to eat herself, the rogue disappeared. "Zabuza really likes money, doesn't he?" she asked.

"Most of the time all rouges do, but that goes for any Ninja. It's our way of getting by."

"But rogues like money for a whole other reason. It's greed."

"We can be." Haku took his plate to the sink, washing it. "Tell me, Lacey, why did you dance?"

The room grew silent, setting down the fork to think over her answer. The teen noticed her hesitation, giving the girl time. "We were so poor," the dancer spoke. "My parents made a bad decision early on in their lives by borrowing money and never being able to pay them back. When I was fourteen they had no choice but to hand me over to the man, and he sent me to work as a dancer on the road. Since they couldn't repay their debts, I was forced to dance until I could pay it off for them. I worked hard, gathered as much money as I could so I could be free. But it was never enough… I'll admit there was greed in my heart to earn more and more money, yet it was never mine to indulge. I had greed for freedom."

"You're not that much different than we are."

Lacey turned slowly in her chair, a small smile on her lips. "I guess I'm not, huh?"

"I'm glad you could make it, come in," a butler at the door greeted them.

"Thank you," Lacey smiled with a nod. She filed in with Zabuza and Haku behind her. The team had agreed since the woman was the most friendly out of the three, and would be unlikely to anger or scare the client, that she would do most of the talking during their first meeting.

"Lord Kuro will be with you all shortly. If you would wait here."

"This guy looks loaded," Zabuza muttered when they were left alone.

"Behave," Haku answered.

"We could just make off with everything around us and won't have to take this stupid job."

"And two rogues, and a girl trying to bargain these items at a store wouldn't be suspicious at all? You're not thinking clearly, Zabuza. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't want to be here."

"Then the faster we finish the job the sooner we can leave."

The doors opened, a man with salt-pepper hair walking in with small glasses sitting on his nose. "Good morning. I am Lord Kuro. Thank you for coming."

"Lacey. These are the ninja you hired, Zabuza and Haku of the Mist."

The man cocked a brow. "Then what are you?"

"I'm merely traveling with them for the time being."

"Very well then. I take it you know the brief?"

"We've read over it," Haku answered. "Though we'd like a little more information on the matter before accepting the offer."

"Yes of course, please sit."

"High S-Ranked criminals in the area were on the hunt for Lords and their kin, wishing to slaughter the authority and take over themselves. They had already killed three of the seven in the North. "All of the others have hired their own types of guards, jounin from neighboring Villages. However…"

"You doubt their capabilities," Haku answered.

"I do not doubt a higher jounin's power. The problem is that we do not know where they will strike next. My theory is to match an S-Ranked with another one and the problem can be handled faster. Ninja think alike in many way we don't even realize."

"If there are other jounin in the area then our heads are on the line as well," Zabuza finally spoke up. "Why would risk that?"

"I have already sent letters to each living Lord saying that I will be conducting my own investigation into the matter if they so choose to accept the jobs. This could involve Missing-Nin like yourself. Their jounin are not to engage, harm, or communicate with you unless either party requests assistance. Even then you will be off limits." He pulled a handful of paper from his shirt, setting it on the table. "I have all of their signatures here."

Without even being asked, Lacey scooped up the items, looking over all of them. "All here," she reassured, pushing them back towards Kuro.

"Forgive me if I am being too bold, but you don't strike me as someone who would get themselves mixed up in the rogue criminal business."

"It kind of just happened when they were passing through," the woman answered with a small smile.

"Lacey travels with us, but has little to no skill as a Ninja," Haku spoke up. "If we were to take on this job, she can't come out with us."

"Well then she could stay here in the estate. Though I would like something in return."

"What?" Zabuza asked, a bit harshly.

"My eldest daughter, Riko, is a few years younger than yourself. I fear for her safety the most. Though I have a younger daughter, Satomi, she is constantly watched by her maids and own bodyguards, since she is so young. Riko, however, always manages to elude everyone and show up sometime later. I don't think she realizes the severity of the situation, or cares. I need someone who's willing to try following her around."

Before either of the rogues could answer, Lacey spoke up, "I'll do it… That is if they take the job."

"I will give you a few moment to think it over," Kuro said before exiting the room.

The three turned to look at each other. "What do you think?" Haku asked.

"This is a dangerous job to be working so close to other Ninja," Zabuza pointed out.

"That's never stopped us before. And the pay is good, better then what we've had in a while."

"We're out of money," Lacey added.

They accepted the offer, being shown to their temporary rooms during their stay. "We're heading out," Zabuza relayed from Lacey's door. She pulled herself up from the bed she had so kindly flopped onto upon arrival.

"No dinner?"

"We'll eat in the forest."

"You sure?"

"Our kind won't sit well with their class."

"Then I'll come-"

"You will eat with them. That's an order. You'll be guarding one of the targets."

"Fine."

He looked up and down the hall before walking fully into the room, closing the door. "Listen to me. You're not allowed to leave the target at _any_ moment. She goes somewhere, you follow. Kuro said she's good at evading Ninja, so you have to be quicker. If anything happens to the target our asses are on the line, got it?"

"Yes."

"Here." A pouch was thrown through the air, falling into Lacey's hands. "Haku got you a weapons pouch. Make good use of it."

"I don't know how to use most of these weapons," she relayed, examining the contents.

"Then learn. The client does not leave your sight," Zabuza repeated with emphasis.

"She won't."

He grunted before leaving.

* * *

The dining hall was nothing like Lacey had ever seen when she came down for dinner. It was huge, with a long table lined with chairs. Food was being placed everywhere, all different but tasty looking nonetheless. Kuro sat at the head, and little girl to his left, teen on the right. "Lacey, I trust you managed to find the hall without problems?"

"I made one wrong turn, but the smell of food helped guide me in the right direction."

He chuckled in response. "These are my daughters, Riko and Satomi. Girls, this is Lacey. She'll be staying with us for a few days."

"Hi!" Satomi waved happily with a wide grin. Riko, on the other hand, rolled her eyes and refused to acknowledge the dancer's existence. "I like your bracelets, they're really pretty."

"Thank you," the dancer spoke with a smile.

"What do you for a living?" Riko spoke up with a slight attitude. "That clothing is highly inappropriate for this table."

"Riko," Kuro warned, giving his daughter a look.

"I multitask as a gatherer, accountant, and cook," she answered. "It's light and easy for travel. Good to move around in."

The Princess scoffed, holding her head high. "That doesn't sound useful." Again, another warning look from the Lord, but it was still ignored.

"Sometimes, no, but my position has its perks."

When dinner was done, Kuro escorted Lacey up to the second level. "I apologize for my daughter. She has a sharp tongue, but means well."

"She's just very protective and cautious," Lacey reasoned, earning a nod. "It's alright."

He stopped beside a door. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask a maid for assistance. They know of the three of you being here. Have a good night."

"Goodnight!" Lacey waved before retreating inside. Glancing over the interior, the girl could not get over how amazing it looked. She had never seen something as extravagant as this; a queen size bed with sheets made out of high quality material, a joined full bathroom, a closet at her disposal, and a balcony that looked over the back gardens on the ground. She had never had a place of this size at her disposal and the girl didn't know what to do with herself. Only the man who had owned her had this luxury. Walking out to the deck, her eyes lowered to the maze below. It was huge, revealing various plant life and fountains, with little benches and clear spots to sit here and there. There were some perfect hiding places too.

Slipping back into the shoes by the door, the girl left the room before wandering about the Household. Not wanting to risk anyone waking up Lacey traveled in the dark, adjusting as time went on. A library, offices, a meeting room, event area, guest rooms, kitchen, living area, den; they had it all. She was careful, ear pressing against the doors to make sure no one was asleep inside and not to walk in on them. Some rooms led into another, and then another. Most were equipped with balconies or private halls with staircases that could be used by servants. The whole layout was very interesting, and before she knew it, the dancer found herself emerging from a hatch in the ground that was placed right outside the back lawn.

Lacey had never seen a garden this large, exploring every inch of it. At times she noticed slight breaks in the plant life, the size of the concealed paths small enough for a young girl. She guessed this was all Satomi's doing. Peeking her head through, Lacey squeezed between the branches. They were patterns, and could allow a person to make it from one side of the garden to the next in minutes instead of wandering around the place lost.

This information could be useful, Lacey realized, grinning before slipping in again.

The rogues watched from their high perch on top of the Household, where they got a clear view of the whole area, as the dancer would disappear and reappear in another area. "What the hell is she doing?" Zabuza grumbled to himself.

"Not sure, but it looks like Lacey's having fun."

The man scoffed, turning away to observe the front gate. "She should be sleeping. We're not here for _fun_."

Haku shrugged his shoulders. He knew exactly what the girl was doing.

**A/N: I don't own anything.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Though the last asleep, Lacey was the first to awake, having showered, dressed, and made her way down to the dining area. Kuro was not in sight, nor his daughters. The dancer walked towards their quarters, ear listening at the door to the eldest. There was some shuffling inside, but enough to know that Riko was not fully up and ready yet.

The maids were startled when the dancer walked into the kitchen, so used to seeing guests eat out at the table and not come to greet them with a big smile. They fed her breakfast before the girl made her way into the front room, looking at all of the items decorating the walls.

"I'm a collector," a voice spoke from the far side of the room. Looking over, Lacey watched as Kuro entered, standing beside her. "Old scrolls from the Land of Water and Fire, a Samurai uniform from the Land of Iron dating two hundred years ago, and artifacts from the sands of the Land of Wind. History has always fascinated me."

"I've never seen anything like it in all my life," she pointed out. "The oldest things I have are these bracelets I wear."

"May I see?" Lacey removed one, the man expecting it. "They were made in the Land of Iron. I'd recognize their work anywhere. Skilled, durable, and intricately detailed with symbols and designs of the divine one. These are masterpieces. Where did you get them?"

"My mother and father when I first started dancing."

He handed the object back to her. "Beautiful. You are truly blessed to own such things. They are the only ones of their kind made."

"How do you know that?"

"The Land of Iron never makes the same design twice," he smiled. "Come, you must be starving."

"I think I'm still full from dinner last night," she laughed.

Satomi was happily sitting in her seat when they entered, the servants placing the food on the table. Riko dragged herself in right behind them, trying to blink away the lingering sleep. Breakfast went on uneventful, Lacey watching the oldest sister from the corner of her eye. The chair scrapped back when the maids came to clear away their plates. "May I be excused?" Riko asked.

"If you're going outside, have Taka and Hotoro escort you around."

She huffed slightly in annoyance before nodding and leaving. The two guards at the entrance followed after her. "May I excuse myself too?" Lacey asked.

Kuro chuckled. "You're a guest here, Lacey. You do not need to ask for permission."

She nodded with a small smile before heading towards the back.

Riko sighed in relief, sucking in a big breath of fresh air. A chance to escape the inside of her Household, even if it was only for a few hours, was what she looked forward to everyday. These so called 'guards' could never keep up with her, and they knew it.

"Miss. Riko, stop!" Taka yelled as the Princess darted away into the maze.

"Not again," Hotoro grumbled as they ran. "We need to keep a leash on her."

Left, right, another left, then right. She lost them in no time, watching as the two men rushed past her small hiding place. Waiting a few minutes Riko emerged before back tracking and then moving to the opposite end of the grounds.

"Wow, you really are quick." Riko jumped in shock, head whipping around. Lacey sat perched on a rock in the garden, looking down into a pool of water that harbored koi fish. The teen looked up, smiling lightly. "Though I don't blame you, guards can be annoying."

The Princess huffed, turning her head away in order to ignore the dancer. Once around a bush she rushed off through the maze, coming to the south end. "It's too bad you're not a Ninja." Riko yelped in surprise. "You're almost as fast as Haku." Irritated by Lacey, the girl turned, walking another way. However, no matter where the Princess ran, the dancer was already waiting.

"Will you stop following me?" she finally yelled in anger. Her hair was a mess from running, sweat running over the brow. "How are you even doing that or able to know where I'm going?"

"I don't," Lacey answered truthfully. "But while everyone was asleep I had a look around the grounds, and studied the layout. There's no telling when the criminals can attack, and knowing where you're going is important." Riko was surprised by the answer. "I'm not a fighter, or at least I don't know how to be. I'm more of a runner. I can dodge attacks better than fighting with weapons. If something were to happen, I would need to know where to go in order to protect your sister and you. With the information I have received too, you likely to duck from anyone who is ordered to look after you. I had to be prepared."

Pushing off the tree she had been leaning against, the girl walked forward. "You don't have to like me, or talk to me, or go about your daily business with me interfering. All I ask Riko, is that you let me be able to see you at all times for your own safety. I don't know exactly what we're up against or what threatens you, but from what I've personally encountered in the last few months it's never a good idea to underestimate them."

The Princess observed the dancer. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

Once again she was startled. Only a year older than her. "And you promise to not interfere with anything I do around my father's house?"

"Never. Think of me as a servant following you around and sits quietly."

"But I can talk to you when I want?"

"I can be your friend if you want me to be it. Or I can sit on the side and say nothing. But on one condition: if we are attacked, you listen to me when escaping." Riko nodded, Lacey smiling kindly. "May I braid your hair? The run seems to have messed it up a bit." The Princess smiled lightly in response.

Haku watched from the trees above as the two girls sat on the ground, one braiding, the other playing with blades of grass between her fingers. "Good job, Lacey," he muttered more to himself.

* * *

Blending in was a lot easier for the dancer than Riko thought. She would attend classes, lessons, and other everyday activities but would never see Lacey. She even stopped joining them at the table for dinner. It wasn't until the second day after their little meeting in the garden that the dancer revealed herself. Riko nearly had a heart attack upon walking into the room where she had private tutor sessions and found the man conversing with one of the maids. "Ah, Princess, right on time." When the maid turned around, it was Lacey staring back at her with a smile. Her hair had been pulled back into a tight bun, discarding the black top for white long-sleeve shirt with a brown skirt that reached the knees. The jewelry had disappeared, and weapons pouch.

Now that the Princess realized what Lacey looked like she noticed her around a lot more. Sitting beside the door during dance and harp lessons, cleaning in the next room when reading a book, tending to the garden when outside on a break, and serving dinner. Lacey was a natural.

"Were you a maid before?" Riko asked one day. It was the weekend, meaning the Princess had the whole day to herself.

Lacey laughed at the question, shaking her head. "No, never. The only chores I did was when I lived with my parents."

"Well you're playing the role very well," she muttered.

"Thanks. Had you fooled for a while, didn't I?"

Riko rolled her eyes in response.

As they continued walking towards the bridge that led over a pond Lacey stopped, throwing an arm out to halt the Princess as well. "What is it?"

The dancer didn't answer, eyes looking over the landscape. Something didn't feel right. "We should head back inside."

Before Riko could ask why they were surrounded by two men dressed in black, faces obscured by the cloth. "Duck!" Kunais went flying over their head, Lacey not wasting any time. Hand wrapping around Riko's wrist she jerked the girl forward, ramming a man in the gut, catching him off guard. "Into the garden!" They slipped down the path before Lacey pulled them through a break in the bushes that was too small for their attackers. This happened a few more times before the girl stuffed Riko between the branches.

"Just stay here, and _don't_ come out," she whispered quickly, pulling it over her body in protection. "And don't make a sound. I'm not going anywhere."

Lacey stood a few feet away inside an open area in the maze, blocking a section of the plants. Riko watched as the Ninja appeared, eyeing the bushes behind the dancer. She was bluffing. "Hand over the Princess, maid, and we won't kill you on the spot."

"Never," Lacey answered.

"Your death then."

"Feh, let's kill her slow and painfully," one suggested. "It'll be more fun to watch the life leave her eyes."

They came in with weapons and flying fists, the dancer snapping every which way to avoid the attacks. The two were growing increasingly frustrated, having not laid a hit to the teen, and could not figure it out. They backed up, observing their opponent. "You a ninja?" one asked.

"No," Lacey answered truthfully. She couldn't dodge forever, and needed something to at least defend herself with. However, it wasn't like the garden was stocked full of weapons. There was a pool behind them and to the right, eyes zoning in on the smooth, disk shaped rocks. It wasn't much, but something.

This time she was the first to move, lunging forward. One came attacking low, forcing her to jump into the air, while the other aimed for gut, just like they had planned. But Lacey had predicted this, adding a spin to the jump and catching the man's arm to push it away. Her feet touched the rogue below, pushing off and landing by the edge of the water. Grasping a rock in hand, the dancer spun around, throwing it like a disk as the criminals came in for another strike. It cracked against one of their heads, knocking the man to the ground unconscious with a large, bleeding gash. Riko sat in her hiding spot in amazement at the scene before her.

"Damn you," the remaining man growled. Throwing his hands together the plant life around them came alive. The Princess clamped both hands over her mouth to stop herself from screaming as some branches and roots crawled over and around her own body. Ground warping, Lacey lost her footing, falling back into the cool water and trying to sit herself upright again. A vine wrapped around an ankle, hoisting the girl high into the air. "You're dead, wench!"

Legs revealed, Lacey was thankful for being prepared and wearing knee-length, black leggings so she wasn't fully exposed. Pulling the skirt out of her face, the vines came rushing in, ready to strangle her to death. Reaching for the weapons pouch attached to the thigh, her hand wrapped around a Kunai, and slicing through the plant. She found herself back in the pond, grabbing at another rock and hurling it in the man's direction. He deflected it with ease, vine wrapping around the dancer's waist and throwing her into the ground back first. Wind knocked out of her, Lacey was dazed, watching as the double image of the man lowered himself on her, a sadistic grin on his lips.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you slowly," he stated, Kunai pressed against her neck.

Riko watched in fear, wanting to yell at him to stop, but Lacey gave her orders.

The blade drew blood, Lacey's heart racing. The man chuckled at her state, face leaning down to lick up the trail of red liquid that was running down the neck. She acted.

His head exploded in pain, mind reeling, and off balance. It came again, harder, forcing him to the ground. Arm raised, the dancer came in with her own attack, bashing the rock against the side of man's skull for a third time. His eyes closed, passing out. The girl gripped the object tighter, pushing herself back at a distance before realizing that neither were getting up anytime soon.

The coast was clear, the Princess stepping out of her hiding place, Lacey dropping the rock and standing. "Are you okay?" she asked. The frightened girl nodded walking over.

"H-How did you do that?" Riko exclaimed, having gotten over the shock.

"I don't know…"

"I've never seen a ninja move like that before."

"I'm a dancer." The girl put two and two together. "That's why no one can usually understand my method of… fighting… I take anything around me to defend myself since I can't use jutsus."

"Princess!" some guards yelled, running into the courtyard. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine!" Riko offered the teen a hand to stand.

Someone appeared from behind, clasping the dancer's shoulder. In response her hand flew back, only to be caught halfway. Turning quickly, Lacey relaxed upon realizing who it was.

"Well, aren't we a little jumpy," Zabuza taunted.

She huffed in response. "We were just attacked, how can I not be?"

The man smirked from behind the wrappings, releasing the hand. "I'm expected to believe that you did this?" he motioned towards the knocked out criminals that were being detained.

"What? It can happen…"

"Obviously," Haku snickered, Zabuza managing to hold in his own. "They underestimated you a great deal."

She was completely soaked to the bone, the slight cut from the kunai on her neck still bleeding and staining the shirt. The uniform was torn and ripped, bruises forming on some areas of the skin. Both knew she had been through hell trying to fight them off.

"We'll be doing the questioning," the rouge relayed. "We can scare him more into getting details."

"The security will need to be heightened as well."

"What about you two?" Lacey asked. "Where were you?"

"We were dealing with another, but I wasn't able to resist myself from killing him," the man answered, walking off with the guards.

"In other words, we need to make sure the targets and you were okay," Haku relayed. "We don't need all of them, only one would even due. The Princess and you should move inside where it's safe until the perimeter is secure."

"Right."

After being cleaned up, the wound bandage, and the Princess being checked for any harm everyone began to slowly calm down. Satomi refused to leave her sister's side, following Riko wherever she went and dragging the girl into playing.

Lacey smiled lightly at the young girl's affection. Riko needed it. The surprise of the day's events was still present in her expression.

There was no movement outside, the Mist rouges in the detention cells beating the S-Ranked criminals for information. It wasn't much to go on, only confirming their fears that this Household was their next target. Security was on high alert, but it didn't look like they would be attacking anytime soon after the failed mission.

* * *

That night, Lacey couldn't sleep. Tossing and turning for hours, she got up fixing the nightshirt she wore and tangled pants before slipping into her black shoes and silently leaving. The night air was cool and welcoming, the dancer taking in a big breath and exhaling. Looking around in the shadows the girl could just make out the slight movement in them, revealing hiding guards and ninja.

"Zabuza…?" she whispered lowly, voice carrying in the light breeze. "Zabuza? Are you there?" Lacey walked into the garden, looking around for the man. Unlike the ones she barely spotted, he wouldn't reveal himself so easily. "Zabuza?"

"Behind you," he spoke gruffly in her ear. The girl jumped, clasping a hand over her mouth to keep herself from crying out in alarm. She hadn't realized he was so close. Turning on the spot the dancer huffed, running a frustrated hand through her loose hair.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack," she breathed, trying to calm her nerves.

Behind the wrappings he was smirking, and she knew it, making fun of her. The amusement in his eyes was clear. "What are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"And you needed me, why?" the rogue asked, arms crossed.

"I know the whole layout of the grounds and inside the Household. What about town?"

"What about it?"

"If we are to be attacked again, and are separated, wouldn't it be a good idea to know our way around." She had a point.

"Like I asked before, what do you want?"

"Would you like to come on a walk with me?"

"The targets could be attacked at anytime."

"I think Haku is capable of holding them off if something should happen. And they've already done so once today in failure." He thought this over. Getting away for a few hours to map out an escape route for the targets was a good plan in case something did happen. "Please?"

There wasn't a civilian in the street as they walked through, glancing around at all of the closed stands. The paths wound in every direction, and someone who did not know their way around could get lost very easily. So they walked each path three times to get their bearings. Zabuza glanced down at the girl, who was looking at the signs of the markets, trying to commit them to memory. He had to give her some credit for taking the job seriously.

"What the hell were you wearing before?" the rouge finally sparked up a conversation.

Lacey turned her full attention towards him. "It was a maid's outfit."

"Since when have you been a maid?"

"Never, but Riko and I made a deal that if she let me look after her by following her around then I wouldn't bother her. So I tried blending in so I wasn't in the way. She hates guards so I tried dressing and acting as the opposite; someone who just happens to be there." He cocked an eyebrow in interest. "What happened outside the gates that delayed you guys?"

"More rogues, but they tried grabbing our attention. Haku and I knew something was up based on that fact alone. We ended it quickly and alerted the guards who said the two of you went on a walk in the garden."

"Why go after Riko first?"

"She's next in line if something happens to her father. And once she's out of the way Kuro is next on the list. In a blind rage he could send all his men to hunt down the rogues, but that would leave him open to an assault. The child is too young to defend herself so of course she'd be the last one." That made sense. "Watching the Princess is our top priority." She nodded in agreement, rubbing at her eyes. The exhaustion was starting to set in, having been running on adrenaline.

Zabuza noticed this, her pace becoming sluggish. They were still a good distance from getting back. He crouched down in front of Lacey. "Get on," he ordered, having taken hold of his sword in hand.

"Huh?"

"You're walking too slow." Deciding it was best to not go against the order her arms wrapped around his neck, legs gripping the waist. The man hooked his arms under the legs, standing and walking again.

"Sorry…" she apologized, forehead resting against his shoulder blade.

"Should've gone to sleep."

"But the walk wasn't a waste. We got to do a…bit of sightseeing."

Glancing back, the girl had passed out, grip slacking. Zabuza smirked, shaking his head. She was something else.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was quiet, an attack coming up here and there, but the S-Ranked criminals never broke past the gates thanks to Zabuza and Haku. The Mist ninja began grabbing Lacey once the Household was asleep, ordering her to bring the weapons pouch. "I know you used a Kunai," he pointed out, throwing the one she had lost during the battle between the rogues and embedding it in the ground at her feet. "Tell me what you did with it?"

"I cut through a vine that pulled me into the air."

"You can only fight at close range, but there are others who specialize in long. What will you do then?" Lacey didn't have an answer. "You'll be killed in minutes. You don't know how to use the weapons properly." He pulled forth his own Kunai. "We'll start with this. All Genin must excel at this weapon before learning others. You need aim."

Luckily that came with dancing from the quick movements she had learned and precision of formations. Though it was more difficult that hurling rocks. The weight was different, and grip. Her accuracy varied. But she was better than most when Ninjas started out, so Zabuza had somewhere to start.

He trained her every night after sundown for a few hours making sure she was almost at the level of a Chuunin. It was slow going, and his patience was thin, but Lacey stuck through it. She had to. She owed both ninja.

"Why do you travel with them?" Riko asked one day. "The ninja?" The two were sitting outside, one with a book, the other sharpening weapons. "They're rogue, they have committed crimes. What about your family? Your home? Why did you leave it?"

"You can never judge a book by its cover," she answered, putting everything away. "The same goes for people."

The Princess observed the teen. "Have you…committed a crime?"

Lacey laughed, shaking her head. "Don't worry, I have done nothing against a village or committed a crime that would have me seen as a criminal." The girl couldn't help but sigh in relief, nodding while looking away. "You know… I never had a real family." That startled Riko. "My parents gave me away when I was fourteen to pay off a debt. We didn't have a say in the matter or else bad things could've happened to us." Lacey paused, thinking things over. "You asked me a while ago what I did for a living. Well I was a dancer. That's how I managed to pay off the man who owned me. It was Zabuza and Haku who saved me when he refused to let me go. I owe them everything, which is why I travel and put my life on the line. I guess you could say that I have another debt to repay. They saved my life. I'm just waiting to save theirs."

"That's insane… You could be killed."

"I'm okay with that. This is the most excitement I've had in a long time, or people I can call my friends. Though to a certain extent. I think Haku likes me, Zabuza's another story. I don't get him…" She chuckled lightly. "But I wouldn't have it any other way I guess."

"You're crazy… aren't you?"

Lacey laughed, grinning. "Probably, since I joined up with two rogues, but I'm okay with that." The two watched the sun set in the distance. "It's okay to not be happy with your life. Everyone feels that way at one point. But just realize how lucky you truly are to have a family and a place to call your home."

For once in her life the Princess realized how fortunate she was to have all of that, to have a place to call her own, to belong, to be loved. But being stubborn, the girl scoffed, looking away with an upturned nose. "Well, people have a funny way of showing affection towards me and being kind. They still treat me like a kid that can't take care of herself, and always nag me if I so much as accidentally mess up."

Lacey giggled, shaking her head and reaching forward to ruffle the girl's bangs. "You're going to do just fine, Princess."

The girl looked away in embarrassment but couldn't help the small smile that came to her lips.

"We've been very fortunate," Kuro spoke up at dinner one night. "Since that incident two weeks ago the problem is being handled."

"I wouldn't say it's over though," Lacey spoke up, placing a plate on the table.

"Why not?"

"Until we take out every member the rogues will continue their assault. Zabuza says they are just waiting until we let down our guard to attack."

"Hmm," he mused, thinking it over.

"What about the other households, father?" Riko questioned.

"They are having a lot more problems than we are at the moment."

"It's just like you said," Lacey spoke after dinner to Zabuza and Haku. She had just finished taking a shower, the two rogues waiting in her room when she walked out. "They are targeting the other households as of now from what Kuro's heard."

"They're trying to take out everyone else before coming back with full force," Haku added.

"They're trying to feel us out is what's going on," Zabuza spoke gruffly, biting into the apple Lacey had grabbed from the kitchen. "Testing out our abilities, trying to find a weak point."

"Have the other households been asking for assistance?"

"Not that I know of."

"Feh, as if we'd help them," Zabuza scoffed.

"That's just rude, Zabuza," the dancer stated.

"That's the real world, girl. You better get used to it because now you're actually living in it."

Lacey kept her mouth shut, knowing he spoke the truth.

* * *

The next morning, the dancer found herself dusting the corridors. "Psst!" Lacey froze, looking around."Psst! Lacey!" the voice whispered again. Her eyes landed on the slightly cracked open door.

"Princess?"

"In here."

"What is it?" the teen asked, closing the door. "Why are we sneaking around?"

"It's my sister's birthday in two days, and I wanted to get her something… from town."

"And how do you plan on getting this?"

"I've had my eye on it for weeks now, before these rogues began attacking. The vendor said he would hold it for me, but now…"

"Now you're stuck to the grounds."

"But if you were to come with me, then I could have protection," Riko was quick to answer.

"Now hold on, I'm not a professional Ninja."

"But you took out those two S-Ranked criminals!"

"I got lucky."

"Please, Lacey, please!"

"Princess, I can't-"

"What about your friends?"

"They would be highly against this. They still have to protect you father and sister, as well as everyone else in the household."

"Then that's why you would be perfect for the job since you are assigned to protect me."

"Princess, please, don't do this-"

"As Princess, I order you to accompany me into town to get that gift for my sister."

Lacey was torn. She was never one to go against orders from anyone. But knowing Riko if she continued to refuse the Princess would do something stupid to try and sneak away. Sighing heavily, the dancer nodded her head. The target had to stay in her sight.

Clapping her hands together, the teen grew excited. "It's been forever since I could go into town."

"You know if we try to go out the front gate that Zabuza will catch you and literally tie you to a chair so you don't try and leave again?" Riko cocked a suspicious eyebrow. "I'm speaking from experience."

It was true. Lacey had been told to stay in town while the two ninja completed a job. She ended up walking in on the thugs exchanging stolen documents and nearly captured her. That night Zabuza tied her to a chair till she learned the meaning of staying put when told and not go snooping around for fun. The girl still claims that it was all an accident.

"Well, you said you knew your way around here, and I know some secret ways to get out as well."

"We're talking about slipping away from two highly trained Ninja in the art of tracking and hiding. They could find us out in a heartbeat. I still don't see how this is going to work."

"Come with me."

They found themselves in the basement in front of a boarded up doorway. "My father says that they used to use it as a supply route during the Third Shinobi War. This area was the prime location to move supplies in and out without getting tracked down." Knocking on the wood she found the one she was looking for and pulled. The large plank groaned in protest before coming loose and pulling out of the way. "Come on." They slipped between the boards before the Princess put it back in place. "Do you know any fire jutsus?"

"I'm not a ninja, Princess."

"That's okay, it's not too far."

"You've done this before?"

"Yeah, before the rogues showed up. Satomi and I used to come down here all the time. It connects into the forest."

Lacey had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Pushing on the hatch at the end of the tunnel the two climbed up before setting the cover back in place and walking towards town. It was totally different from the time that Zabuzu and her came that one night. Riko quickly walked over to the vendor, who displayed the necklace he kept under the wooden table. Lacey had to admit it was beautiful. It was made from pearls by the coast, strung through a coarse string that tied in the back. In the center sat a dragonfly, its wings intricately designed by an artist.

"Okay, we can head back now."

The two shuffled through the markets for the forest once more. However, Lacey could feel someone watching them. Looking up carefully, something moved above on the roof. It happened again in one of the alleyways to their right. "Princess," she whispered in a hushed tone. "I think we're being followed." The girl's face paled slightly. "Calm down, and follow my lead if we are." The dancer was just glad the Princess had decided to wear something less flashy in terms of class distinction. She could pass for a higher maid if need be.

Someone stepped into their path, the two stopping abruptly. "Oh, sorry, we weren't watching where we were going," Lacey smiled, looking up at the man. There was a sword strapped to his back, arm guards encasing the skin.

"No, it was my fault, I was heading to meet back up with my client."

"Sorry for delaying you. We'll be leaving." They went to walk around before his hand lightly clasped her shoulder.

"Have I seen you before?"

"Sorry, you must be mistaken. We just moved into the area only a week ago."

"Who's your employer?"

"We're maids. We're looking for jobs at the moment."

"Really now? I actually know of someone who is looking for some. If you'll come with me, we can go and visit them after I pick up my pay."

"That's very nice of you, but we're currently on our way to an interview right now. Maybe another time."

The man's kind expression suddenly changed, Lacey's mind screaming at her to run. "No."

Another man appeared behind Riko, catching the Princess in a tight grip. She screamed in response before a hand clasped over the mouth. "Let go!" Lacey yelled, driving her elbow into the man's gut. His grip lessened slightly, allowing her time to reach for the hidden weapons pouch and pull free a Kunai. Thrusting the object forward it cut into his fingers, hand retracting immediately. The man howled in pain, the dancer turning on the thug who had grabbed Riko and was trying to drag her away. But the Princess was struggling, making it hard for him to get a good grip.

They were making a scene, some villagers looking on trying to figure out what was happening. "Help!" Lacey yelled, plowing into the man's side and knocking the air out of his lungs. Ripping Riko out of his grasp, the two scrambled to get away. "Help-!"

Their path was blocked, nearly colliding with the new enemy. A hand gripped Lacey's neck tightly before hoist her off the ground and discarding her weapon. The same man from before grabbed Riko, all disappearing into an alleyway to avoid the gathering crowd.

"I give you one simple task and you can't even complete it without causing a scene?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"I wasn't expecting her to be a ninja," the man with the bleeding hand commented.

"She's not, you idiot, just has a weapon. Honestly, and you call yourself an S-Ranked criminal?" With a quick tug at the hemming line of the skirt it ripped away, revealing the weapons pouch. "This is a pretty intricate array of weapons for a _maid _to be carrying." He eyed the girl in his grasp, throwing the pouch away. "Who do you work for?"

"No one," she gasped.

"I highly doubt that. You're no ninja so _someone_gave that to you." He looked over at Riko, who was still struggling to get away to no avail. "That's the Princess. I trust this time you can hold onto her." The man grunted in reply. "Then let's get moving."

* * *

"Where the hell are they!" Zabuza's voice boomed at the other ninja that were guarding the household. The maids had been gathered as well. A chill ran through their bodies at the dangerous glare the rogue was giving them.

"We don't know," one answered.

"L-L-Lacey was dusting the upper floors the last time we knew," a maid timidly answered.

"Where?" Haku asked with urgency.

"Third floor."

"No one move or else," Zabuza threatened. The two quickly rushed upstairs, searching every room.

"Zabuza!" the teen called, finding the discarded feather duster. "She was here!"

"Check these rooms!"

They nearly tore apart the room looking for clues before the man found something dropped on the floor. "What was she doing in this room?" Haku wondered.

"I don't care. This proves nothing."

They entered the room where they had left the ninja and maids, finding Satomi now among them.

"Mister, where is Riko?" the child asked.

"We're trying to find them now," Haku answered with a reassuring smile. "We're playing hide-and-seek."

"Oh goody! I wanna play!"

"Haku, now is not the time," Zabuza growled lowly in his ear.

"We may be able to find out something," he answered back. "Now Satomi, we're looking for Lacey and your sister. Do you know where they might've gone?"

"Hmm…" the child thought. "Did you look in the kitchen?"

"Yes, Princess."

"Their rooms?"

"Yes, Princess."

"The courtyard?"

"Yes, Princess."

"Oh! I know where they might've gone!"

"Where?"

"Follow me!" the child giggled, grabbing Haku and her maid's hands. Grumbling to himself, Zabuza seriously hoped this brought them to a lead.

Satomi pulled them into the basement, a maid grabbing a torch to help light the dark shadows. "Riko!" the child called out. "Riko! Lacey! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"They're not down here," Zabuza growled. "This was a waste of time."

"Riko!" Satomi continued, running over to a boarded up entrance. "I know you're in here!" She gripped one of the boards, pulling on it with all her might. However, it never budged.

"Princess, careful!" the maid exclaimed, pulling her away gently. "Whatever is behind there?"

"A passage way that leads into the forest! Riko and I used to take it all the time."

The rogues eyed the door. "Move," Zabuza ordered, removing his sword. The others backed up, the Ninja ripping through the wood with ease.

Haku's eyes landed on something. "It's another bracelet," he relayed. "They've been here."

"Damn it. Go back into the room and tell those ninja to do their jobs this time and make sure _no one_ leaves the grounds," he ordered the maid. She nodded quickly, escorting the Princess back upstairs. "Let's go, Haku."

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Bring them in here," the man holding Lacey ordered. The girls were bound, unable to fight back in an attempt to get away. They were dropped roughly on the floor in the middle of the room, blindfolds and gags removed.

"Let us go!" Riko ordered.

They ignored her completely. "We know this one is the Princess."

"Then who's this broad you brought with her?" someone else asked.

"She was her guard. A poor one at that."

Lacey glared, shifting to get into a more comfortable position. "She looks like a maid," commented one.

"Maybe we can have some fun with this one before killing her off," another suggested with a smirk. The dancer broke out in a cold sweat at the thought.

"Can't we just kill the Princess now?"

"That is a thought."

"No," the man who choked Lacey answered. She was guessing he was the leader. "We could use her as a leverage to lure Kuro out of his Household. Killing her will be easy after that. Then all that's left is the child."

"Leave Satomi out of this!" Riko ordered.

"Shut it before I cut out your tongue."

"Is this all of you?" Lacey cut in. "Only ten?"

"You greatly underestimate us." She was slightly relieved to hear that. If only Zabuza and Haku could know of their location they could take care of all of them at once. But there was no way to escape at the moment. "Who are you?"

"I'm Princess Lacey."

He cocked a brow. "Really?" he questioned, not believing her for a moment.

"We're cousins. I was visiting when you jumped us!"

"And how would you explain the maid outfit you wear?"

"We didn't want to attract attention."

"Well obviously you stood out to us."

"Obviously, otherwise we wouldn't be here."

"Watch it."

As the rogues began to converse among themselves in a corner of the room, Riko scooted a bit closer. "Lacey, what are we going to do?" the girl whispered.

"I don't know, but we need a plan and fast," she answered just as lowly. They needed Zabuza and Haku. Shifting again her fingers grazed over something stuck in a shoe. The dancer's eyes lit up for a second before returning to normal, not wanting to give away anything. "Princess… just stay still…" The girl nodded in response.

* * *

Zabuza and Haku came up on the small Village, watching everyone around them. "They could be anywhere," Haku spoke.

"Start searching. We're not leaving without answers."

They questioned the villagers one by one, coming up empty handed. Zabuza was growing frustrated. "Look!" he growled at the man behind the stand. "There are two girls here in this Village that we are supposed to be guarding and they turned up missing. One is dressed as a maid, auburn hair and stands at this height," he motioned with his hand. "The other was wearing a dress, blonde hair green eyes. Both are around nineteen."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I haven't seen anyone like that," the man answered. "I get a lot of customers every day."

Someone tapped Zabuza on the shoulder. "Did I hear you right? You're looking for two missing girls?" a woman asked.

"Yes. Do you know who I'm talking about?"

"I might. Come with me."

"Haku!"

The two followed the villager through the streets before coming up on the main area of the market place. "It happened early this morning. Everyone found it quite odd, but before any of us could do anything the dears were whisked away. We thought they had a bounty on their heads, since their pursuers looked like ninja."

"What kind of ninja?" Haku asked.

"They didn't have headbands, but had the weapons."

"Where did this happen?" Zabuza questioned.

"Right here. They were both standing here when they accidentally bumped into a man. Come to think of it I've never seen him before. Anyway, they seemed to be having a lovely conversation, but when the girls went to move away he wouldn't let them ago. Another man approached from behind and grabbed the blonde, while the brunette fought back with a Kunai. I realized something was up, but when I went to step in another, much stronger man appeared, and they disappeared down an alleyway."

"Which one?"

"That," she pointed.

The ninjas quickly rushed over, finding the dirt disturbed by multiple footsteps. "A lot of prints for such a slow area," Haku commented.

Zabuza's eyes landed on the destroyed weapons pouch, contents scattered. "They were here alright," he answered.

"I've got more tracks!" Haku called from down the alley.

"Let's move!"

They traveled for an hour before the trail ran cold. Zabuza roared out in irritation. "Where the hell are they?"

"Zabuza, calm down."

"The client has been captured because that damn girl disobeyed orders and left the household with her! Don't tell me to calm down! We will find them, because I'm going to strangle that girl for being this stupid-!" Both stopped, hearing something snap in the forest. "What the hell was that?"

Hiding in the undergrowth they watched as a ninja moved through the trees with speed. "Now what would a ninja be doing this far out without a team?" Haku wondered.

"Follow him."

* * *

Lacey's hand moved back and forth as carefully as possible to not be noticed. She had slipped a small pocketknife into the shoe for safe keeping after the first rouge attack she encountered at the Household. It had cut through both sets of ropes, Lacey freezing up and watching the rogues carefully. No one had noticed.

"Princess," she whispered. "Move closer, and press your back against mine."

The knife became hidden by their bodies, the girl careful to not cut her companion in the process. Free hand gripping the rope it helped her cut through with ease before moving to the ankles. "What do we do…?"

"We need to run for the door."

"But they're near it and someone just left. They could be guarding outside."

"We need to take that chance and at least figure out where we are."

Riko nodded, trying to control her shaking from nerves. She was loose, both holding still and not making a noise. "Now… I want you to take the knife."

"What about you?"

"I'll figure it out. You are more important than I. You have to get back."

They exchanged the weapon. The door suddenly opened, their hearts skipping a beat. "The Takumi household is ruined," he relayed. "That leaves two left. Kuro's Household will be the most difficult because of those damn S-Ranked rogue ninja they have hired."

"That's why they are our last target." The men turned on the girls. "Let's get started."

Lacey didn't want to wait to figure out what their plans were, lunging forward towards the lamp. Tugging out the cord, she waved it around like a weapon in front of her body. "When the hell did they get loose!" one yelled, the men surrounding them. Riko scrambled to her feet, holding the knife in her grasp tightly.

"Where did that come from?"

"Princess! Stay close!" Lacey ordered. "We're going to have to fight our way out!"

The rogues laughed in response. "You two have guts, but your efforts are useless."

It was true. It was ten against two, and neither were ninja.

"Quickly! Bang on the walls, hard!" Lacey ordered Riko. "Someone is bound to hear us!"

"Why are you doing this?" Riko asked. "Why did you have to follow? You could've left me to them in the market!"

"Didn't we go over this already? It's my job to look after you, but I'm not only doing this for that reason. It's because I consider you to be my friend, and I'd gladly protect you no matter what situation we got in."

A bittersweet smile came to her lips before whirling around and lunging forward, banging loudly against the walls while screaming at the top of her lungs. The Ninjas' rushed forward, Lacey swinging around the lamp, and knocking a few in the head, dazing them. Riko screeched when a man grabbed her around the waist to pull her away from the wall. So instead she began kicking against the barrier, and swiping at the captor with the knife.

A loud knock sounded at the door, someone putting a hand over Riko's mouth to silence her. One tried doing the same to Lacey, but her teeth latched onto the skin, causing him to cry out.

"Oi!" the person yelled from the other side of the door. "This place is really noisy! What's going on?"

The rogues looked at each other, wondering who it could be since they were so far out in the woods. One of them opened the door with caution, a smile on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry, were we playing too loud-?"

The door came crashing in, forcing the man backwards and across the space. All struggle in the room halted in that instant, everyone turning towards the door. "Sorry for disturbing. What kind of play is this? Will you guys let me join in?"

"Zabuza!" Lacey cried out, which was a little incoherent from the fact that her teeth were still digging into the man's arm.

"Don't underestimate us!"

"How dare you-!"

The rouge pulled up his blade in warning. "Did you understand a thing I said? I'm telling you bastards to give up right now. Or else, we'll be playing a bloody game, which I actually wouldn't mind partaking in."

That struck fear in the men. "Kill them!" the leader ordered. The two girls were thrown to the ground, backing away. The place was a bloodbath, the Mist ninjas defending and attacking the rogues with ease. None were left alive. Lacey and Riko were still trying to catch their breaths, standing slowly. "Z-Zabuza," the dancer breathed, walking towards the man who had his back on the two, fixing the weapon back in place. "Er, um…th-thanks, for coming to our res-!"

Zabuza whirled around on them, a hand clamping over Lacey's mouth threateningly, and stopping her mid sentence. He was pissed, based on the harsh look he gave, and the trembling hand that was trying hard not to cause harm to her. "What the hell were you thinking?" Lacey couldn't answer from the fear that gripped her. She didn't dare to say anything.

A hand clasped the man's arm. "Zabuza, calm down," Haku ordered. "We got what we came for, so our job is done. We'll be escorting Riko home now that these pigs have been caught."

The grip lingered for a few more seconds until it finally pulled away, the rouge turning his back on them and walking out of the door. "Burn this place to the ground on your way out," he growled before disappearing outside.

"I… didn't mean…" Lacey stammered.

"You did the right thing in accompanying the Princess," Haku reassured. "Zabuza's just pissed that you did it so quickly and didn't leave a trail for us to follow after a certain point. We almost didn't make it. And the two of you shouldn't have been so far away from our guard." He handed over the found bracelets to her.

"That was my fault," Riko stepped up. "It was under my order. I only wanted to get something from town for my sister."

"Yes, but that decision nearly got the both of you hurt, or worse, killed. Next time you are looking for protection, wait until after the event is over to venture away from the safety of your home."

* * *

The three were paid in full, and given a bonus for going after their daughter. They walked through the small Village before finding a place to stay on the outskirts, Lacey staring at the ground the entire time and refusing to make eye contact. "Talk to him," Haku whispered so his partner didn't hear.

As they approached the door, the teen was the first to enter, followed by Zabuza. "Zabuza, I'm sor-"

The door was slammed in her face, the words dying before they could completely come out. Lacey stared at the door sadly, tears threatening to spill. She rubbed at them roughly, telling herself to grow up and not act like a child. But it was hard. She really did try to not mess up, she followed the Princess like directed, and she fought like the rouges told her too. So why was he so angry?

Okay, so the dancer knew that had not been her smartest plan, and that allowing the Princess to walk outside the walls was her fault, but the fact that her only possible 'friends' was very angry with her, or at least one of them… She hated upsetting people.

Realizing that going inside was not a good idea, imagining that Zabuza would try and kill her for doing so, the girl sat on the stone step, leaning back against the trimming. Pulling her legs in and getting comfortable, the young woman slowly nodded off.

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh?" Haku asked, when Zabuza had finished ripping off his facial wrappings.

"That _dancer_ nearly jeopardized our mission," he snarled. "Getting herself kidnapped was just stupid on her part, and to not leave a trail to go after-!" Zabuza had to take a breath to try and calm himself down. "She's lucky they didn't get farther than they intended!"

"Lacey did the best she could, and it could've been worse. The Princess could've gone off on her own, or Lacey could've let her. Though she decided to follow after the foolish girl."

"That's another thing, she should've tried harder to make the target stay behind!"

"This is a Princess we're talking about. They have more control over all of us, including someone who used to be a slave. Be in her position for a moment, Zabuza. Lacey's been ordered around her whole life and forced to follow them. Of course she wouldn't fight back like you or I would."

The man growled in frustration, punching a wall and leaving an indent. "I have half a mind to leave her out there on the steps and forget we even crossed paths."

Haku shook his head. "You wouldn't do that because just like me, you've grown used to her being around. We both know she wouldn't last long out there if we did abandon her, not like I would."

"You've grown soft, Haku."

The boy shrugged. "Lacey has that effect on most people I've come to notice. Though having her around makes me feel normal, like I'm not an assassin. Admit it, Zabuza, you feel the same. She makes you feel…human."

A growl rumbled in his throat at the word. Just that word made him appear and feel week. An assassin couldn't have such emotions or connections to people. "We're leaving her here, got it? First light, we're gone. Out the back. She can stay in this forest for all I care." The door to his bedroom slammed shut, Haku sighing heavily.

"You won't do it," he whispered.

The hot shower ran over Zabuza's body, which was heaving with frustration and anger. Was Lacey that fucking stupid? To put herself in that kind of danger? Okay, he admitted the girl probably didn't know since she grew up a slave and protected by her owner twenty-four-seven, but this was the real world now. If she didn't hurry up and realize that, the dancer was going to get herself killed sooner than she possibly liked. Zabuza knew though that this rage towards her was only the half of it. The fact that the kidnappers had tried to do something so repulsive hit a nerve in him, driving him to a point of madness. He had been holding back, wanting to rip through them like the insects they were.

Fist made contact with the tiled wall, cracking it upon impact. The attack had left the knuckles bleeding, something the ninja chose to ignore. He didn't care. If anything this only lessened his aggression, the need to hit something. The water turned icy cold with the simple turn of the handle, trying to cool his rising temperature from the pent up anger still inside him.

Why should he care anymore? Tomorrow that girl would be nothing more than a memory. Haku and him would leave Lacey on their doorsteps while they slipped out the back. They were elite ninja after all. She would never be able to catch up. It had been a mistake to take her with them in the first place. Why he let Haku talk him into doing such a stupid thing was beyond him.

Turning off the water and dressing in only his pants, the man slumped onto the bed, not bothering to bandage his self-inflicted wound.

She would be nothing more than a memory.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The sun barely glowed in the distance when the rogue opened his eyes. Gathering his surroundings he sat up, running a hand through his messed up hair. The action stung slightly, forgetting about the wound. However the texture on his palm was rougher than remembered. Pulling away, his eyes trained on a white bandage wrapped around the knuckles. Zabuza didn't remember doing that the night before.

"Good morning, Zabuza," Haku greeted when he walked into the kitchen fully dressed and packed.

"Haku, did you bandage my hand?"

The teen merely blinked. "Did you hurt yourself?"

The man looked down again, now getting a better look at it. The wrap wasn't as professional looking as Haku's, but it was decent enough to a point where it wouldn't fall away. Slowly peeking out the side of a front window, his eyes scanned the area. He found the teen sitting near a berry bush, eating away while looking high up into the treetops as the sun continued to rise. Her shoulders raised and fell, indicating a heavy sigh. There was a depressed look in her eyes, glancing down sadly at the berries in hand.

"Zabuza, ready?" Haku asked, watching his partner. The man didn't answer. "What's the matter?" He glanced at his hand. "Are you having second thoughts?"

The rogue growled, pulling away from the window. "Of course not, lets' go-"

"Ack!" The two stopped, hearing three loud _thunks_ from the front. "What was that for?"

"Give me your money or-"

The two didn't waste any time, running for the front door, but Haku was the one to hold it closed. "What are you doing, move!" Zabuza ordered.

The teen boy cocked an eyebrow. "You're the one who wanted to leave her behind. You go out there-"

"Haku! Now is not the time-!"

"Aren't you tired of saving her? Isn't she always _jeopardizing_ our missions? Always getting into trouble? You go out there, she's coming with us."

Zabuza was caught. He wanted to do nothing more than go out there and handle the situation, but wanted Lacey out of his hair for good. This was all too complicated. Damn her-

Something slammed into the front door, startling them both. "What the hell was that?" His glare was harsh. "Get out of my way." They pulled it open, a body slumping in. It was a thug. The two looked up, seeing a heavily breathing Lacey, fists up. Her eyes were wide in surprise, breath coming out in short pants from her fight.

Haku bent down, checking for a pulse. "Wow, Lacey, you really knocked him out."

Slowly, she cracked a strained smile, shakily laughing to ward off the slight fear from the situation. "Oh good," her voice shook, lowering her hands.

"What did you do to him?" he questioned, seeing the multiple bruises.

"Er, well I kind of saw you guys fight each other a few times. I guess I picked up a thing or two… I just thought if I could just close my hands and pretend it was a dance I would have flying fists. I, uh, guess it worked."

Haku glanced up at the surprised Zabuza with a hint of amusement and wonder. "Well?"

The man snapped out of it, looking up at Lacey. She quickly averted her gaze, rubbing the back of her neck. "You seriously expect me to believe you took him down?" he asked.

"Um… yes…"

The rogue thought it over. They still had time to slip away and leave Lacey behind since the original plan was out the window. "Why didn't you give in to him?"

Finally, Lacey made eye contact with the man, brows furrowing in confusion. "You always tell me to fend for myself."

He laughed. Zabuza actually laughed. It was gruff, trying to contain this sudden emotion that he almost never felt, but found her answer amusing. The reaction even startled Haku. "On another note," the ninja spoke, regaining his composure. "Did you bandage my hand?"

Lacey shifted uncomfortably, knowing that she probably shouldn't have even gone inside since he didn't want her there. A door in the face was a clear indication. She had grabbed an apple having had nothing to eat for hours, before checking on the two, making sure they were all right. Finding Zabuza's knuckles slightly busted open and dry blood caked everywhere, the young woman had been very careful so she didn't wake him, not wanting to feel his wrath or get run through with his sword.

"You were bleeding," she simply answered, looking away.

Zabuza looked down at the white wrap, flexing his fingers. He sighed, losing the mental battle with himself. "It'll do, but Haku, teach her how to wrap it properly next time."

"Of course, Zabuza," the teen answered with a smile.

"We're moving out. And this time if you do something as stupid as the stunt you pulled with the Princess we'll leave your sorry ass to the thugs who kidnapped you, got it?"

Lacey looked up at him, nodding quickly in understanding before falling in step behind them. "See, you wouldn't do it," Haku whispered to his partner

"Shut it."

**A/N:I don't own anything**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The work was long and tiring, Lacey's muscles screaming in pain as she dropped from exhaustion most nights. Though the rogues adapted with her limitations. They came to find the girl to be a very good actress, and was often ordered to stake out in the Villages for the targets, or follow them in some way as a patron. She blended in perfectly. Sometimes Lacey was asked to actually come in contact with them.

"You're not bad," Zabuza grumbled as they walked away from another client. "But you suck at being a ninja."

Well, one _slight_ complement was a start.

Weapons. Zabuza deemed she had to be more skilled in that area before moving on. She had to be faster, able to wield a weapon properly. If the dancer was in trouble, knowing how to disarm, fight back, and block would save her life. Ninja were fast. She would be out run and dead in a heartbeat.

"Ow," Lacey grumbled.

Haku smiled lightly in apology, continuing to smear a green paste over the cut on her cheek where a blade had gotten too close. "You're weak," Zabuza commented from where he was sharpening his blade on the broken couch.

"Thanks," Lacey rolled her eyes.

"You got lucky you managed to move just in time, otherwise you'd be missing a head." She was growing irritated and refused to speak to him. He growled in reply, standing up and opening the front door to the abandon cabin. "Get out here."

"What?" the girl asked, the two looking up.

"Are you deaf? Get. Out. Here. _Now_."

"Better do as he says," Haku whispered as his partner disappeared out the door.

They stood across from each other, the rogue watching the dancer carefully. "You don't fight," he stated.

"That's not my nature."

"Well you're going to get killed then. I won't hesitate to cut through you if you're in my way." Lacey didn't doubt him, but there was a fear in her gut at the statement. He began walking closer. "You have no fight."

Her brows furrowed. "Yes I do."

"Only when the enemy is right in your face. You get _lucky_. Eventually that will run out. Do you want to die?"

"No."

"You don't sound sure. I think you want to get yourself killed."

"No."

"Pathetic." The man stopped two feet in front of her. "You couldn't do your job as a dancer so you ran away." Lacey's breath caught in her throat. "You were too weak though to even get away, which is an embarrassment and _we_ had to step in. Now you think you can be a ninja? Please, stop kidding yourself. You're weak, a nobody who has no place in this world." Her hands clenched, jaw set.

"Zabuza, that's enough," Haku spoke up.

The teen was completely ignored. "You are a child. And in my opinion are of no use to me whatsoever. I should have left you in that forest after our mission with the Princesses. You failed there as well. You're wasting my time, and ruining our name as assassins, prancing about like this." The man bent down to be eye level with her, glare set. "Go back to being a whore and dance around for that pig."

Lacey's eyes narrowed at Zabuza, throwing her fist forward in anger. However, the man caught the flying limb with ease, gripping it tightly.

"Za-!"

"Be quiet, Haku," he ordered.

"I'm _not _a whore! Let me go!" Lacey yelled, nearly kneeing Zabuza where the sun-don't-shine. The ninja stopped the attack before impact just in time. His eyes grew dark and dangerous. A second later, Lacey found herself face down on the ground. One of Zabuza's knees was pressed into her back, hand grasping the young woman's wrists roughly, the other pinning her head to the ground.

"There is it," Zabuza spoke in a hard tone. "That was a cheap shot, but it was something out of you." The hand on Lacey's head tightened, pulling the hair painfully. Their faces drew closer, both glaring at each other. "However, don't think you'll get away with that. I'll make you pay for that little stunt."

"You deserved it!" Lacey shot back, struggling to get free.

"I was teaching you a lesson. If you don't fight back, then you're dead. Plain and simple. In our world, we fight to survive."

Zabuza stood himself up, hand still tangled in her hair and pulling the older teen to her feet. His foot slammed into her back, body crashing to the ground a few feet away. "I'm not done training you today," he stated, pulling forth his blade. Lacey coughed, trying to get back her breath. "Let's see how long you can stay alive."

"Lacey!" Haku yelled, throwing his weapon pouch through the air. She caught it, quickly fastening it around her waist and standing.

"Come at me, whore!"

The dancer cried out in anger, kunais flying.

* * *

It was so late out that the moon shined high in the night sky, streaming through the tree branches. Lacey lay sprawled out on the ground in exhaustion, unable to move a muscle from the intense training. There were more cuts on her skin, but they were numb, and at the moment she could care less. All she wanted to do was sleep, her lids barely able to stay open.

"Happy now?" Haku asked his partner as they both looked at the dancer.

"Feh, it's a start," he scoffed, putting away his blade. "What an annoyance. She has a long way to go before being able to call herself a _ninja_."

"If you give her a chance she could be."

Zabuza cocked a brow, looking down at the boy. "Why do you have so much faith in her?"

"Because you had it in me."

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Lacey continued to mutter to herself as she bolted back and forth through the forest, flying and tumbling through the air in order to not get caught in Zabuza's attacks. He was ruthless today, really trying to harm her as he stalked the girl.

"Dodging is fine and all, but that will tire you out," Zabuza relayed. "You're an easy target. Stand up and fight me!"

Lacey ducked as his sword embedded in the trunk just above her head, wood flying everywhere. The dancer gasped, looking up through the flying objects to see his hand extending in an attempt to grab her. _No!_

Her leg kicked out, landing in his gut and throwing him backwards. Taking the opportunity, the girl bolted, moving into the trees.

"Well that was interesting," Haku pointed out, coming up on his partner. The man grunted, pushing himself up. "If I'm not mistaken, that attack had a little chakra built into it."

"Feh, it was a weak amount," he scoffed, dislodging his weapon.

"Maybe, but she threw you back."

"I was caught off guard," Zabuza snarled, not liking the fact that his opponent had gotten in such an effective attack. "Besides, it was a lucky shot. She's never accurate in her fighting."

The rogue took off again, the teen sighing to himself. "Because you're not training to meet her needs."

Trying to catch a breath, Lacey's eyes scanned the area from her hiding spot in a clump of trees. It was almost too quiet, and Zabuza was nowhere in sight. In reality it was a bad place to be. That meant that he could be anywhere, and her skills at sensing someone weren't the best.

Something shifted above, figuring it to be a bird. As a leaf fell in front of the dancer's face her eyes widened before throwing her body weight to the right. Zabuza came crashing down, blade and all, swinging it around in order to cut her in half. Instead the weapon sliced through the tree branch, sending them towards the ground. Raising his hands up, the man made a hand sign.

"Water Prison Jutsu!" Water swirled around before effectively catching Lacey in its grasp and forming into a perfect sphere. The rogue landed looking at his captured prey, as she trashed against the sides of the bubble, weakly attempting to break through. "This may be made of water, but it's as strong steal. Struggling to get out is useless. It's hard to fight when you can't move."

Water then began to fill up on the inside, causing her to panic.

Haku jumped down from the trees, watching as Lacey threw her shoulder harshly against the prison. "Zabuza, that's enough," the boy spoke up. The comment was ignored as the water reached her shoulders, neck straining to stay above. But she was running out of room. "Zabuza…" Lacey was completely submerged now, trying to hold her breath and kicking against the barrier. "Zabuza!"

The Water Justu broke, dropping the girl to the ground roughly as the water sat in a pool underneath her body. Coughs and gasps wracked her body, trying to get a solid breath and spitting out the water that had been accidentally inhaled.

"What? You're done already?" the man questioned with a raised brow.

"N-No…" Lacey gasped, struggling to get back to her feet.

"Feh," he scoffed, kicking the young woman onto her back. "Yes you are. Look at you. You can barely stand, let alone hold your own ground against me." He began to walk away. "That's it, I'm done," Zabuza stated.

"H-Huh?" Lacey stammered, managing to sit herself up.

"You're weak, useless. There's no way you could ever become a ninja. I realize that now. Travel with us if you want, but I'm done training you. Figure out how to defend yourself on your own. You're wasting my time."

Lacey was left watching as Zabuza's retreating form disappeared. Her arms would no longer hold the dancer up, falling back against the ground. His cruel words sunk in, emotion welling up inside her.

"Are you alright?" Haku questioned.

"No…" she answered shakily.

"Don't take it too hard. You're just like me. I was not destined to be a shinobi either."

"But you can protect yourself…"

"True, but Zabuza is always scolding me for being too soft. I don't like to kill, but if someone gets in his way, I won't hesitate to make the final move."

Tears spilled from her eyes. "It's not like I don't try…" Lacey dug the back of her knuckles into her eyes in an attempt to hide the tears, to stop herself from showing such an emotion. "He's right, I am weak," she sobbed. "But this is all I have left. If I can't do this then I don't want to continue on! I won't survive! Why am I so weak? Why can't I do it? All my life I've been nothing but a tool, a slave… I want something more. You two gave me that option, and I took the opportunity. So why can't I do it?"

Haku felt pity for the girl. He had watched the two spar countless times, Lacey never even getting close to defeating Zabuza in the slightest. Her skills were just scratching the surface of Genin ranking. Though the man didn't see it, Haku did. Lacey really was trying, but Zabuza wasn't patient. He wanted results.

"You can and will," Haku answered. "If you want to continue on, I'll teach you. However, don't expect I'll go any easier." The dancer looked up at the boy, blinking away the remaining tears. "We'll figure out what makes you tick. I'll want results, but I'll take the time to figure out why you're not mastering this technique."

"You'll really do that?" she whispered in shock.

He nodded. "I know you try, Lacey. We'll make it work."

A shaky smile reached her lips. "Thank you, Haku."

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Their travels were long and quiet. Whenever Zabuza and Haku received jobs, Lacey would stay behind so she didn't get in their way. To make it up, she'd spend the time gathering supplies and food so they could eat upon returning. The man said nothing to the dancer the whole time, ignoring her presence in general. Lacey knew he was angry with her and himself for allowing a weak girl onto their elite team. She wondered; if she disappeared, would he even notice?

Most likely not.

The only thing that was keeping her around was the private sessions with Haku late at night after Zabuza was asleep. They started all over from scratch with basic hand-to-hand combat and weapon manipulation. The boy could see it, the surge of Chakra from time to time in their sessions, making a note to experiment on it once completing the basic training.

Though Lacey's sudden bruises and cuts that kept popping up on her skin from day to day were bound to cause some attention. Sometimes the sudden injuries needed wrappings and patches. Zabuza cocked a brow at this in interest, watching the teen one night while she made dinner. Just what the hell was she doing to cause such injuries? The rogue scoffed, leaving her be. As if he cared.

"You're a born dancer," Haku stated one night during training. "That's why Zabuza's teaching methods were not working. He was trying to break you out of your old habits. It won't work in your case."

"Now what?" Lacey panted, drinking water.

"We'll combine your dancing style with ninja fighting techniques. It's a long shot, but let's start there. Defensive and offensive. Pretend you're dancing with a Kunai in hand. You're aware of everything around when you're dancing I take it?" She nodded. "Show me."

It was stunning really, once giving the girl a direction she broke free of the insecurities. Lacey was actually performing as a ninja. Though there was still a long way to go.

"What happened to you?" Zabuza asked the next day as the two made their way towards their next job.

Haku glanced up at the man. "What do you mean?"

"That bruise on your cheek. You didn't get that from our last mission."

"I had a small accident because I was more tired than I thought last night."

In reality Lacey had been the one to land the kick to the cheek. She had been so quick it broke through his defense and snapped his head back painfully. The dancer freaked out and quickly rushed to his side to see if the boy was alright.

"That was perfect, Lacey. But in a real fight, don't run towards your enemy with concern, otherwise you'll get killed." The two couldn't help but grin at each other.

Haku smiled lightly at the memory, but he wasn't going to tell his partner what really happened.

* * *

The training was harder than learning how to dance. It put tremendous stress on her body, which was so strained it was difficult to even function during the day. But Lacey hid it all in front of the rogues, going about her new role as cook and caretaker.

She could feel Zabuza's eyes on her more often, wondering what had caused that all of a sudden. At times it looked like he was going to say something, but then thought better and kept his mouth shut.

"He's getting suspicious of the injuries you manage to land on me," Haku relayed one night when Lacey asked what was bothering the Mist Ninja. "And of yours."

"I'm clumsy. That should be enough of an explanation."

The boy chuckled. "Yes, but it shouldn't be happening to me."

"Should we stop then?"

"No. Then everything we have done will be a waste. He'll eventually find out, and that will happen when Zabuza grows interest in the matter to figure out what is going on." Haku pulled out a handful of kunais, fixing them towards the dancer. She pulled out Shuriken in response. "Let's continue."

Lacey was exhausted, never realizing how difficult it would be to build up chakra. How kids at the ages between nine and twelve managed to do this was beyond her. She gave a big yawn, checking the food cooking on the stove. Her eyes were drooping from time to time, trying to stay up on her feet. Just another minute or so and the food could be served, and she could pass out on the couch in the small abandoned hut they had come across. It wasn't an ideal place to sleep, but it was something. Since joining the rogues it wasn't a time to be picky.

The exhaustion was too much, and the teen blacked out. Someone rushed into the room, catching her falling form. Lacey's eyes groggily opened for a few seconds, lazily looking up at Zabuza who was giving her a stern look. "Dinner's ready…" she mumbled before passing out again.

He growled in irritation, turning off the stove and made his way out of the room. "Zabuza?" Haku questioned, seeing him carrying the older teen.

"Whatever the hell she's doing, she's not allowed near a stove unless fully awake." The boy looked at him questioningly. "She nearly passed out on the hot plates."

"Oh… I'll finish up then."

Zabuza laid the girl on the couch, pulling a tattered blanket over her body. He stared at the dancer in annoyance and curiosity. What the hell was this girl up to?

He investigated. Lacey was clearly embarrassed by almost falling asleep on the stove and personally approached the Ninja for the first time in weeks since their fight over training and thanked him. It was something the rogue was not expecting and that night he followed her. Lacey was always horrible at detecting the presence of others.

Haku was already waiting when they arrived, greeting the girl with a nod. They pulled out individual weapons and faced off. What. The. Hell. This is what had been going on over the last few weeks. The random injuries, the exhaustion, his partner's bruises, this is what they had been doing? Well, the rogue found it hard to believe the injuries inflicted on Haku were because of Lacey.

Zabuza scoffed at the idea of his partner actually taking on the roll as a teacher and left them alone. All he had managed to see was the dancer getting thrown around by a boy.

* * *

Lacey yawned, stretching her sore muscles while looking around the forest area. It was very peaceful, the only sounds coming from the wildlife around them. Shaking the dew from her hair, the dancer stood, looking around the camp. The fire was out, Haku still sleeping across the small pit, but looking over at Zabuza's spot the man was nowhere to be found.

She got up, exploring the area in hopes of finding something to eat and somewhere to fill their canteens. Everything was untouched and peaceful, and Lacey almost wished that the whole world could be like this. Peaceful, untouched, free of war, and brutality.

The dancer bent down beside a clean stream, filling up their water supply before walking back towards the camp. There was a snap of a twig, and Lacey ignored the sound for a second before feeling in danger. She only had a split second to react, bending backwards as a blade passed overhead and embedded into some trees. Lacey pulled out a hidden Kunai, flipping back around and scanning the area carefully.

"So you've finally started carrying concealed weapons," a voice stated. The teen looked up, finding Zabuza perched on a tree branch. "I'm surprised you even sensed that attack." He jumped down, reaching to pull out his sword. "I know what you and Haku are up to late at night when I sleep. Frankly, I don't give a damn what you're doing, but you have a long way to go before I will recognize you as an equal. I still don't see potential in you. It's just luck."

Lacey merely nodded, not wanting to argue. He spoke the truth. She had a long way to go. Zabuza snorted retrieving his weapon, turning away and walking back to camp. "Still no fight," he growled to himself. The dancer couldn't help but smile lightly, unknown to him.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It started growing warmer out, meaning the rogues were more busy than usual as jobs came up left and right. This also meant more sleeping outside to save money on renting a room in a hotel or having to scout for a deserted residence. Though nothing changed. Zabuza wasn't about to allow the dancer to be put on another mission, and she was becoming slightly irritated. Though it wasn't like she wasn't improving. In fact, it was the opposite.

Haku was an excellent teacher, bringing Lacey to the level of a chuunin. "I didn't think it would've ever happened," the boy mused with a small smile.

"Believe me, you weren't the only one," the older teen grinned. "Though even if I've at this level I don't think Zabuza will ever see me as a ninja or trust me again."

"Maybe not, but I know what you're capable of. I'm not about to throw away an asset if we get into trouble or need help with something. I will use it."

"Well that makes one of you."

Haku shook his head. "Just give him time. Unless, now that you're trained you want to stop in a village somewhere to be properly ranked."

Lacey rolled her eyes. "As if. I'm content where I am, even if someone doesn't like me all that much."

"Good to know."

* * *

It was another night after a long day of traveling towards their next client. Lacey had disappeared into the forest to look for a water source, Haku following once the rogue's eyes closed, breathing showing he was asleep. "Going to train her again?" Zabuza questioned, leaning back against a tree. Of course, it was impossible to ever sneak by him. "You're wasting your time, Haku. That girl is never going to get anywhere."

"She may surprise you," the boy answered. "Come to our session. Just see what she has done. You don't have to let her know you're there."

"Why should I even bother?"

"Like I said, she may surprise you."

Zabuza was fighting with himself on whether to go watch them train or not. Seriously though, how much could she have grown? They had been at it for months with little to no progress. Only one month had passed since Haku took over. Lacey growing stronger was highly unlikely. Thinking it would be something to kill time, the rouge stood, walking off after Haku.

The man hid in a nearby tree, spotting the two companions facing each other. They just stood there in silence, the only sound coming from the light breeze in the forest. Lacey's eyes were closed, Haku wearing his mask. They were concentrating, focused. The young woman's eyes suddenly snapped open, rushing forward in a quick attack. Her newfound speed surprised Zabuza slightly, never seeing her move that fast before.

Haku pulled out needles from his uniform, throwing them in her direction. She ducked and dodged each attack, gaining ground every second that passed. Once close enough, Lacey ducked under another round of flying needles before snapping a foot up into the boy's jaw. Haku stumbled, but quickly regained control, throwing a punch to the side. They engaged in hand-to-hand combat, arms and legs flying, trying to gain the upper hand.

Their arms were locked together, pressing against the other. A needle slid into Haku's grasp and Lacey jumped away, putting some distance between them. Reaching into the pouch to grab a kunai, she threw it through the air, deflecting the boy's attack. The dancer proceeded to cartwheel away before twisting around in a circular motion. She caught her balance, crouched low to the ground.

Both froze, watching the other's movements. Zabuza was clearly interested. This had to be a clone. There was no way that this was Lacey fighting. To him it was impossible.

"Feather jutsu," she whispered, the man barely catching it.

Digging her toes into the ground, the girl snapped forward through the air, faster. Haku barely had any time to throw up his arms in protection. She was gone in a flash, appearing on his left, right, from behind, she was everywhere, moving so quickly it was nearly impossible to track.

Haku and Lacey began throwing jutsus at each other; water whips and ice needles verses fireballs and fire whips. Suddenly, the two stopped, facing each other head on. They formed the same hand sign, yelling, "Ice Glacier Jutsu!"

Ice ripped up from the ground, heading for the area between them. The attacks crashed, sending ice everywhere, the wind blowing snow around, making it hard to see. When Haku looked up, Lacey had cleared the top, coming in with a leg kick. She had used the ice to her advantage, skating up it with ease. The boy jumped out of the way before contact was made. Once her feet touched the ground, she raced after Haku once again, cart-wheeling along the way. Right as they were about to meet, Lacey forced herself high into the air, having pushed chakra into her hands to help. Haku and Zabuza watched her movements, the opponent ready for her frontal attack.

Lacey twisted herself around before forming another hand sign. "Fire Dance Jutsu!" she yelled. Scarves of fire swirled around her body in a heat wave, transforming into a vortex of flames. It flew towards Haku, melting the snow and chasing him. Lacey landed on the ground and watched as it slowly died away, all of her chakra having been spent.

Haku stopped as well, pulling up his mask. "Very good, Lacey," he complemented. "You were able to hold it longer than last time." She gave a tired smile before falling back onto her butt in exhaustion. "What do you think, Zabuza?"

The young woman's eyes widened, feeling his presence behind her. Looking up, she could tell Zabuza was smirking. "What the hell was that?" he questioned. "You were holding back on me before."

"Your methods were impossible," Haku pointed out. "We managed to combine her dancing and shinobi techniques together. That's what made her progress so fast."

"So you were just a puzzle that no one knew how to piece together, huh?" Lacey grinned sheepishly. Zabuza's hand came down on top of her head roughly, but not in an aggressive way as he ruffled her hair. "Good job. Maybe you're not as useless as I thought you were."

Lacey rolled her eyes, looking away while slightly blushing in response. "Whatever you say, Zabuza…"

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

They left her. Again. Lacey stomped through the forest, grumbling under her breath at the two rogues, hoping they'd get hit by lightning. She had woken up underneath her tree to find the camp completely deserted. There hadn't even been a note from Haku, which was odd. He always told the older teen where they went off too. Though she had observed the area, like the boy had taught her when trying to track someone, finding the grass disturbed and walked off in the direction.

Lacey stopped abruptly, taking a deep breath before releasing it. She needed to calm down, relax, in order to find the Ninja. Maybe this was a test of some kind initiated by Zabuza. That man just couldn't face the fact that she was growing in her skills as a Ninja. It had been a month since he had caught their little sparing session, and slowly they were moving back to speaking terms.

It was then that she noticed the area was very quiet. Where were the animals? Something dangerous was nearby. The dancer took a step at a time, carefully moving through the grass, eyes scanning the trees. Where was it?

"Boo."

Lacey shrieked, jumping to the right, however, it didn't stop there. Something wrapped around her ankle and hoisted the girl up into the air, hanging her upside down. She blinked rapidly, trying to figure out what exactly happened. A deep chuckle caught the dancer's attention, body twisting slightly before facing the rogue ninja, leaning against a tree.

"Zabuza! What the hell?"

The man cocked a brow upon hearing the curse escape her lips. "You were able to track Haku's prints."

"You left me at the camp!" He shrugged. "Where did you go?"

"I'm keeping Haku busy, while I gather Intel on our next mission."

The girl sighed in defeat. "Alright, you made your point that I still need work on my observation and sensing skills. Let me down."

"Get down yourself."

"This is _your_ trap!"

"No it's not. Something from a hunter you just happened to stumble into."

Lacey glared before a thought came to mind, reaching for her weapon belt. But the area was empty. She searched frantically for the item, knowing it had been there when she left camp. One look at the ground and the dancer found it lying in the grass a few feet away. It must've come loose during the whole ordeal.

"One of the important rules in the field, make sure your weapons are secured." Lacey groaned, trying to reach for it, though the efforts were useless. "Think about that next time."

Her head snapped in the direction of the retreating rogue. "Where are you going?"

"I have a job to do."

"What about me?"

"Figure your own way out. I'll be back in two hours." He gave a careless wave before disappearing.

"Zabuza!" the dancer shouted. "Zabuza!"

She was alone.

* * *

Haku entered the perimeter that Zabuza had instructed him to observe, making sure their next client wouldn't try to double cross them. Though he was slightly worried, leaving Lacey asleep at the camp. There was no telling what his partner might do, since he still didn't believe the girl had the possibility of being a Ninja and sticking around. The boy sighed. The faster he got this over with, the faster he could check on the dancer.

"Glad you could make it," the man spoke when Zabuza entered the hut.

"What is it you need?" he asked, getting down to business.

"There have been S-Ranked criminals in this area for the last five months. It's hurting our shipping business, goods stolen and guards being killed. We need this to stop if we hope to survive and prosper."

"What are you willing to offer?"

The man threw a pouch onto the table between then, Zabuza taking the item in hand and scanning the contents. "That is the full payment. Finish the job and I'll give you a bonus."

"Very well. Do you know exactly where they have been spotted before?"

"It happens at random, but a hot spot is due East of here."

The man cursed under his breath, eyes narrowing.

* * *

Lacey struggled, trying to reach the knot in the rope with little success. Her cheeks were heating as the blood continued to rush to her head. Grumbling, the dancer performed a hand sign, releasing a Jutsu. The flame licked at the rope, the girl crossing her arms, waiting for it to burn through. However, the fire was snuffed out, eyes going wide. She performed the Jutsu again, before switching to another. Nothing was working. Staring at the rope puzzled, a thought came to Lacey. Haku had told her about certain objects that could repel Jutsus and aid in the capture of Ninja so they couldn't break free easily. The dancer groaned, not liking the situation she was in.

Something snapped, causing the dancer's head to whip around, looking for the source. Nothing. Though that didn't calm her rapidly beating heart. The birds had still yet to come back with their songs, meaning that something in this forest frightened them still. Desperate, Lacey began to swing her body to gain momentum until she was able to grip her ankles with ease. Her fingers quickly worked at the knot, making the skin raw as it ripped at the rough material. It was tight, muscles straining as they slowly pulled the noose open slightly. The shoe slipped off and to the ground, the girl wiggling her foot through before finally getting free. The dancer fell to the ground, quickly putting back on the shoe, grabbing the weapon pouch, and glancing around the area. Another snap came to the right, and Lacey whirled around, racing back towards the camp, in the opposite direction.

The teen was quick, moving around the trees with haste and silence, not wanting to give away her position if someone or something happened to follow. If anything, the girl was hoping it was Zabuza or Haku. The crack of a whip cut through the quiet forest, Lacey yelping out as the leather material wrapped around an ankle, pulling it out from under her. She hit the ground roughly, chin scrapping against a rock before being pulled backwards. A heavy foot was placed on the small of her back, forcing the air from both lungs.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

She struggled to look over a shoulder, wide eyes looking at a man looming above her. "Ninja by the looks of it," another stated, who was sitting casually on a rock. When had he arrived?

"I don't see a headband on her."

"Rouge then maybe."

"No." His foot pressed down harder on Lacey's back. "She's not strong enough to be a ninja. Couldn't even effectively hide from us."

Both chuckled. "Such a pretty little thing," the man sitting on the rock stated. Taking his sheathed sword it was placed under her chin and caused the dancer to look up. "Could fetch us a bundle on the market."

Their grins made Lacey pale. "Well then, shall we tie her up?"

* * *

Haku leaped from branch to branch, making his way back towards camp. There had been no one in the area that posed a threat to his partner who was making a deal, but that didn't mean he let his guard down on the way back. Something had been bothering him. The birds had stopped singing.

Something flashed through the trees, drawing his attention. "Zabuza?" The man's head snapped over as the boy came up alongside. "How did it go?"

"Fine," he answered shortly, eyes narrowed. "We were paid up front, extra if it is completed."

Haku furrowed his brows. "What's wrong?"

"The client gave me some Intel on these rogues. They're from the Land of Water, skilled hunters. They've caused a lot of problems for business and killing off guards, but their positions change constantly. However, there is one area these rogue appear repeatedly."

"Where?"

"East."

Realization hit the boy. "Lacey."

The man grumbled under his breath.

* * *

It was useless to struggle, and Lacey knew that, slung over one of the criminal's shoulders. Eyes looking towards the ground she wondered what they were going to do to her. She didn't know who she was more afraid of these strangers or Zabuza's wrath if the man ever caught up. The girl would never hear the end of it. How she was unskilled, a nobody… She sighed silently. It would be the same routine all over again.

"So, who should we sell her to?" the man who had been sitting on the rock asked. Lacey had come to know his name was Niu. "A War Lord? A Street Performer?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of the higher Red Light District," the man with whips, Yunru, answered.

His partner's eyes lit up. "That's right, Renshu pays a fortune if the girls are young and pretty." Niu's eyes landed on Lacey, smirking. "Tell me, have you ever laid with a man?"

The dancer thought she might faint. The men chuckled darkly. Though escape was next to impossible with her wrists and ankles bound it was needed, and now. "We'll catch the next boat to the mainland."

_No._

Anything. Wasn't there anything that could help her escape? Eyes trained on her hands, the dancer began to slowly move against the binds, trying to get them loose. The men continued talking, too engaged with talking about the money they were going to make on selling their prize and which route would be the fastest. Reaching up with her hands, Lacey pretended to be itching her head, only to turn her face in, teeth biting quickly at the knot. She quickly managed to get it loose, hands dropping again.

"Quit squirming," Yunru ordered, the girl stilling. But it was all right, her wrists could move easier now.

* * *

"There's blood," Haku stated, examining the ground where the grass had been stained red near the rock. "It's not old, an hour at most."

Zabuza came walking up to the boy, holding the rope in hand. "She didn't get far," he said. "Before being attacked."

The boy examined the rope. "You knew it could cancel Jutsus, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I figured this was a hunting trap. Even they use this kind of rope. It's tougher if they are hunting large game."

"Why couldn't you just let her down?"

"Because she needs to learn and obviously she managed to get out."

"But those S-Ranked criminals most likely have her now. I only hope they haven't done anything to her."

Zabuza found himself thinking the same thing before shaking his head. "Let's get moving. They didn't cover their tracks. Obviously they think she's alone."

* * *

"Stop," Yunru ordered, shifting Lacey on his shoulder before placing the girl on the ground standing. "I'll be back." He disappeared into the trees to do whatever he pleased, Niu gripping the dancer's shoulder tightly.

"So tell me a little bit about yourself, beautiful," he grinned, making the girl's skin crawl. "What sort of things do you specialize in?" Lacey refused to look at him, which caused the man to grip her chin, jerking it harshly up. "Mind showing me?"

The man's eyes widened, cheek red from where the teen had backhanded him. Niu turned his head, staring at the girl in surprise. "Well…" A hand roughly grabbed a wrist. "Aren't you a spitfire?"

"Leave her alone, Niu," Yunru ordered, coming back. "We need her in top shape if we're going to sell her."

"Feh, very well then. You always ruin my fun."

Lacey didn't hesitate, forming a hand sign before breathing out heavily. Fire rushed from the girl's mouth, scorching both ninjas, who threw up their hands in protection. Neither had expected the assault, Niu being thrown off balance with him standing closer. The dancer reached forward, rope wrapping around a kunai strapped to his belt and tugged, ripping through the material. She then grasped the handle, quickly bending down to release her ankles. The dancer ran.

"You bitch!" Niu's voice shouted from behind. "You won't get away that easily! I don't care if you're being sold off we're going to make you learn your place!"

"Don't think you can escape us!" came Yunru.

Lacey wove through trees, pushing off roots as she went to gain momentum as she ran. The kunai was still grasped tightly in hand, knuckles turning white from the strain. But it was the only thing the girl had to defend herself with, Yunru having taken her weapon pouch.  
Then she felt it, a flicker of chakra.

_Zabuza_.

The girl ran harder.

Both men were gaining ground and fast, Lacey's hearing honing in on their movements over her own. They were coming in on both sides, a cornering maneuver. The dancer threw her body into a flip as Niu's leg came around, body sliding beneath. She regained her footing, sprinting forward once more. The whip cracked through the air, Lacey bending her body to the right. However, the girl's cheek began to sting, something warm dripping down the cheek. Blood. Though the attack could've wrapped around her neck instead.

The enemy came in with drawn swords, ready to pin the girl to the ground, but her hand snapped up as the Kunai blocked an attack. Lacey then kicked out a leg, redirecting the other at the wrist. Using Niu's weapon she spun herself around over them. Faster. Both Yunru and Niu had had enough. The girl was slammed into a tree trunk before ducking under the whip as it lashed out. Her foot kicked again, this time dislocating Yunru's elbow. His glare intensified, filling with rage.

She had gained some distance, feeling Zabuza and Haku closer. Just a little more-

"This ends now," Yunru stated.

Everything seemed to slow as the dancer was in mid stride, watching as the men came in. Her body flipped, moved, and ducked under the seemly slow blows. They were too close. Lacey threw her hands together, performing three signs.

"Lacey!" Haku's voice called.

"Fire Dance Jutsu!"

The Mist rogues watched as the orange glow of flames lit up the area of tree feet ahead, chakra spiking in the air. Fire rushed through the opening between the trees, both partners taking cover behind the trunks. "What the hell is this?" Zabuza yelled over the roar.

"It's Lacey! It's _her_ jutsu! I've never seen it at this scale before!"

The scarves were massive, consuming everything in its path and turning it black. Yunru and Niu screamed, trying to outrun and hide from the flames, while attempting to put out the ones on their bodies.

Yunru cried out in rage at being out smarted by a child, enflamed whip stretching over the distance. Lacey's eyes widened, seeing the weapon. "Lacey!" Haku cried out, unable to move forward to help from the burning wood.

The girl formed another hand sign, a fireball shooting from the center. There was an explosion of energy when the attacks collided. The aftershock sent Lacey flying backwards, her back slamming against a tree. The girl slid to the ground, blinking quickly with wide eyes in surprise. She hadn't planned on that happening. Zabuza raced out of the smoke, taking care of the rogues and disposing of them while his partner extinguished the surrounding flames. The man was the first one to reach the stunned older teen, patting out the smoldering areas of hair and clothing.

"Hey. Hey." He lightly tapped the girl's uninjured cheek, snapping her out of it. "You in there?"

"What just happened?"

"We were hoping you could explain that. But first, we need to take these guys to our client."

"You were supposed to be after those two?"

"It just happened to be them by chance. Let's go."

* * *

Lacey was completely drained, Haku having to hold the girl on his back so they could move. She apologized profusely about making the boy do it, stating she was too heavy and would just catch up by walking. However, he said it was completely the opposite, as Zabuza carried the two rogues.

The extra pay was put towards a room, Haku walking around to find food in the streets. "Sit," Zabuza ordered. Lacey was all too happy to obey, the mattress a warm welcome. She watched the man rummage through Haku's medical supplies before pulling out the needed items. "Don't move." She nodded.

The teen zoned out as the rogue moved a cloth covered in alcohol over the wound on her cheek, cleaning away the blood as well. The wound didn't need stitches, a white bandage hiding the cut. Lacey hissed when he touched the chin. "You have gravel in your skin. Hold still."

It was painful, the area still throbbing when it was covered. "Thanks…"

"Take a shower."

The water helped wash the ash and burnt strands of hair away, muscles relaxing now being out of danger. Suddenly the door opened, causing the girl to freeze. "Here's some clothes," Zabuza stated before leaving again.

Lacey released the breath she had been holding in, getting out seconds later. It was scary how closely this clothing resembled the ones that had been scorched. "Did you have spares?" she asked Haku, finding the boy sitting on the bed.

He grinned. "No, but I had to look through a few shops to find that."

"Thank you."

"Care to explain what happened?" Zabuza cut in, eyes trained on the older teen from his spot in a chair.

"Can we please agree that you don't do that again?"

"I make no promises." The girl thought she could see the smirk beneath his bandages.

She explained everything, getting loose, chased, caught, their plans for her, how she got away, and the jutsu. Zazbua didn't know why, but when the teen explained that she had nearly been sold to the Red Light District his body tensed, hands gripping both knees harshly. "Are you happy now?" Haku asked his partner. "I think Lacey has proved herself enough now that she is capable of sticking around and going on missions."

"I'll agree to her sticking around, but missions is pushing it. We'll have to see its level of difficulty."

Lacey could only grin. It was a step forward.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**~Three Months Later~**

"That was almost too easy," Zabuza muttered. Foot holding down their unconscious target it was there as a safety in case they did awake.

"Well that's because we have the perfect bait and runner," Haku grinned. He glanced over at Lacey who peeked out from around a tree.

"Is that pervert finally tied up?" she asked.

"Knocked out, but soon will be."

"What made you run so fast this time?" Zabuza asked.

The dancer's cheeks blushed, groaning, "It's so embarrassing." The man cocked a brow. More under her breath she said, "I can't believe he cocked a feel." Haku tried to hide a laugh, his partner growing amused. "It's not funny!"

"Sorry, but it is," said the boy. "You should've seen your face."

"Can we just turn this guy in?"

Zabuza cocked a brow. "Someone is bossy today."

She immediately shut up, not making eye contact with the rogue. Throwing the tied up rogue over a shoulder they maneuvered through the forest, steering clear of the main road. Though their client was nestled back in the denser area, so it made it easier for them to not draw attention to themselves.

* * *

The payment was nothing to rave about, Haku picking the lock to the back door of a cabin that most likely owned by a high ranking individual in society. That much was clear based on the fact that the home was fully stocked with bed sheets, towels, appliances, and furniture. There were two bedrooms, one bathroom, kitchen, dining room, and living room. Lacey was internally excited when she found there was running water so she could take a proper shower. Not in a river with Haku standing watch. Carefully using a small amount of the body and hair products in the bathroom so the owners did not realize she was there the dancer basked in the warm water. While the rogues took their own showers, the girl washed all of their uniforms the three pulling on clothing that had been left behind in the drawers until the articles dried.

She was comfortable, finally wearing something other than the outfit that had been worn for weeks on end. Meanwhile, Zabuza scoffed at most of his choices before settling for some lounge pants. Though the two didn't blame him. The could not see the man dressed in silk and heavily decorated clothing.

"Try and use as little lighting as possible in here," Zabuza said. "We don't want to attract anyone."

"I'm surprised you chose something so close to the main road," Lacey said.

"There was nothing else in the area from Haku's scout." It was true. Usually, the Mist ninjas found something more run down in the backcountry. Something this extravagant was a luxury. "We'll stick to the area tomorrow. See if we can find anything. If not we'll move on."

"Where did you find those leads?" Haku asked.

Zabuza watched Lacey open one of the closet doors from his spot on the couch, her eyes lighting up as she tugged out a blanket. "The last client. We've been in this region too long. It's time to move on."

Lacey shrugged. "Whatever you say." Sitting down on the opposite side of the couch, she kicked her legs up, resting them on Zabuza's lap. "Well, good night."

Seconds after pulling the blanket over, the rogue gripped Lacey's left ankle, hoisting it off his lap. "What do you think you're doing?" the man growled.

"Uh, trying to go to sleep. I feel bad about taking the other bed, so I'll just sleep here."

"Sleep on the bed."

"No."

A dangerous look came to his eyes, making the young woman fearful. "Should've followed his orders," Haku muttered.

In a matter of seconds, Zabuza had Lacey wrapped and tied up in the blanket, and was hauling her into the bedroom. "Don't do unnecessary stuff," he growled.

"I'm trying to be considerate! And don't you have any other way of carrying me? This is really uncomfortable!"

Zabuza tossed her onto the bed before closing the door. "And don't come out until morning," he added at the end before sitting down on the couch once more.

"I can't untie this!" the two heard her call, neither getting up. They listened to the struggle as Lacey rolled around on the mattress, trying to get out of the sheet. Finally succeeding, the young woman was exhausted, realizing her efforts were useless and fell asleep.

Haku looked over at his partner from the corner of his eyes, Zabuza finally noticing the stare. "What?"

"Nothing… I've just never seen you act like this before," the boy answered, standing up.

"Like what?"

"Nothing. Good night." And so he too retired to bed. Scoffing to himself, Zabuza kicked up his legs, pulling on the blanket hanging over the couch.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next morning, there was a festival in town, the street in front of the home bustling with activity. Lacey awoke to the noise, pulling open the shades to the window in the living room. "Close them," Zabuza ordered from where he laid on the couch. "It's too early."

"One second…" she grumbled. Blinking away the sleepiness in her eyes and letting them adjust to the light, she squinted to get a better view. Once the young woman had caught sight of the colors and laughing people, the music reached her ears. Lacey was now fully awake, a wide grin on her face.

Whirling around, Lacey darted into the bedroom, quickly dressing. Zabuza sighed in annoyance. "What are you doing now?"

"There's music!" Lacey called. "And something's going on outside! Everyone looks like they're having fun!"

Haku opened his door, having been woken up by the conversation. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but I'm about to tie her to the bed if she doesn't shut up," the man answered.

Lacey came back into the main room, fully dressed. "Well I'm going to check it out." She then disappeared out the door.

"Lacey! Wait! I'll come too!" Haku called, quickly changing.

Zabuza growled in irritation, now awake. "I'm gonna kill her…"

* * *

Lacey grinned, checking out everything in sight. There were streamers, puppets, balloons, and other festive decorations. She had never seen anything like it before, looking on in awe. There were musicians in the streets, couples dancing left and right, children as well. Games, concessions, and food were all around, and Lacey found herself admiring the drums, made of animal skins and painted wood.

"They are very popular here in this town," the owner spoke up, gaining her attention. "You look like you know a thing or two about them."

"Yes, I do." She lightly patted the top of some of the objects, creating a sound. "I grew up around them when I was a child, and soon came to work with the instruments as a dancer."

"Do you still?"

A light smile came to her lips. "Sometimes… I'm not an entertainer anymore, but I still dance in my spare time as a hobby."

The old man looked around at the others. "You know, this festival could use some livening up… How about it?" Their eyes locked. "We have an old song we've been playing since the Land of Waves came into being. My daughter is a singer, and my band is in the area. How about it?"

"Where did she go?" Haku asked, looking around in the crowd.

"Can't see a damn thing," Zabuza muttered. "She could be anywhere."

The music cut out near the square before another tune started up, instruments made of wood creating an interesting sound. They took an upbeat tempo, a young woman singing in the front. Everyone was gathering, Zabuza and Haku following the crowd. There in the center of the square stood Lacey, dancing to the beat, making up the movements as she went. The kids began to step up on the edges of the audience, clearly interested in the young woman's dance. She saw their curious eyes, and pulled them into the square, teaching them a basic step for the chorus line of the song.

Soon, others began joining in, clearly enjoying themselves. The two Ninja looked around, amazed by the influence Lacey had on the town by song and dance. She truly was intoxicating to whomever she met.

Cheers and applause sounded when the song ended, the band and Lacey bowing in reply. Another traditional song started up, the residence falling into formation. Lacey was whisked away by the group, changing and moving around each other. A girl had grabbed Haku, pulling him into the crowd. Lacey had already picked up on the footwork, a big smile on her face. She noticed Zabuza standing on the outskirts of the crowd, motioning for him to join. The man shook his head in response, causing her to pout in response.

"Come on, sonny!" a grandmother exclaimed. The older woman took Zabuza's arm, another removing the sword on his back. "Don't be a stick in the mud!" Before he could protest, the ninja was pulled into the swarm of people.

The man had never danced before, having no idea what to do. The old lady took over leading, showing him the basic movements as they went around the large circle that had been formed. Lacey laughed, watching as her two comrades participated.

Haku took her hand, the two twirling and maneuvering under each other's arms. Then they were pulled apart, gaining a new partner. Lacey spun away, reaching out her arm to the next person coming her way. It was Zabuza, his arm outstretched as well. However, before their hands could touch, others whisked them away.

A light smile was on Haku's lips, and Lacey could just point out a small one on Zabuza's. However, there was a look of annoyance in his eyes as well. The girl knew she was going to hear about this later. However, the dancer decided to live in the moment.

Then Lacey spun away from her partner into Zabuza's arms, the man guiding her around. "You're not that bad of a dancer!" Lacey spoke over the noise.

"I'm not quitting my day job!" he answered back gruffly.

Lacey laughed out loud, grinning widely.

The song was at a climax, the instruments swelling with sounds and tones. Then it all stopped, the crowd freezing and going silent. A loud roar came from the citizens, cheering and continuing the celebration with more songs.

The young woman was about to be pulled away again, but Zabuza still had a firm hold, guiding them to the edge of the celebration. "What's wrong?" Lacey asked.

"I don't appreciate being dragged into festivities."

She rolled her eyes. "Admit it, Zabuza, you had fun."

"I did not. Get your things, we're leaving."

"But Haku's having fun." It was true, the teen having been pulled into the dance for a second time.

"Don't care. Grab him, we're leaving. And you and I are going to have a talk about your sudden impulses to up and leave without letting us in on it."

"I told you there was a festival."

"Not when I just wake up."

"But you know what?"

"What?"

A grin came to her lips. "It was all worth it."

Startled, the man let go slowly before Lacey skipped off to grab Haku. A gruff laugh escaped from his lips, thanking the facial wrappings from hiding the slight smirk on his lips.

The three walked towards the docks, Zabuza claiming a boat and heading out. "Where are we going now?" Lacey asked, seated in the middle.

"Towards the south. I got a tip that there are some wanted assassins in the area. We'll check it out for the time being."

A fog had set in, making it a little difficult to see far ahead. "How will we know when we're there?"

"We'll know. Besides, the cover is perfect for getting around undetected."

They were quiet for a full hour, the dancer watching the water surrounding them. She was careful not to move towards the edge of the boat for fear of falling in or capsizing.

There was a noise that came in front of them, their heads wiping up. "What was that?" Zabuza growled lowly, halting his paddling movements. Haku scanned the area, listening for the noise again. It was softer than before, but noticeable enough. A blob formed in the distant fog, taking on a form.

"Water ninja," Haku relayed. "We need to move now if we don't want to get caught."

Zabuza looked around. Paddling back the way they came would be useless since they had more manpower when it came to rowing. It wasn't like he wanted to run from the fight, but doing so on water itself was a hassle. The situation would be better if they were on land, using both elements to his advantage.

"Only one option," he spoke. "We swim."

"Wait, what?" Lacey asked, head whipping up to Zabuza. Haku and him stood, securing everything to them tightly.

"Make a break for the bank." Her eyes landed on the landmass through the fog.

"Who goes there?" a voice called from the Ninjas' boat.

"Guess it's useless to make a quiet getaway," the man mumbled, pulling out his sword. In a swift motion, Zabuza sent a wall of water toward them, creating a wave and rocking the boat. "Go!"

"Wait, I-!"

Roughly grabbing her arm, the rouge ninja pulled Lacey up. "I said go!"

Kunais flew through the air, and they lunged off the boat and into the freezing water. Haku was already a few feet away, Zabuza pumping his arms and legs with each stroke, gaining distance as well. Lacey gasped coming up for air, only managing to move a couple of feet from the abandoned boat.

Water rolled over the girl's head, forcing her under once more. She tried kicking to the surface, arms flailing around wildly. Zabuza and Haku's bobbing heads were disappearing in the distance, the kunais getting too close for her liking. Taking a large gulp of air, Lacey sunk under the water, trying to protect herself from the flying weapons.

Haku looked over a shoulder, not hearing the young woman following. "Zabuza, wait!" The man stopped, turning around. "Where's Lacey?"

She was nowhere to be found. Growling at the approaching boat, he dove under the water, swimming back the way he came. Haku continued on, seeing as he would be of no use.

Zabuza found Lacey twenty feet below the surface, trying to swim and hold her breath at the same time. Kicking his legs, the ninja avoided the weapons, grabbing the young woman's arm roughly and swimming in the other direction.

Once far away from the other ninjas, Zabuza surfaced, hoisting Lacey up as well, who was coughing violently, trying to refill her lungs with air. Haku was waiting for them on the bank, helping pull both from the water.

Spitting water from his mouth, the Ninja's eyes turned on the collapsed companion, who was shaking from the cold.

"Damn it, what the hell is your problem?" Zabuza yelled. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

"I'm sorry," Lacey gasped, coughing once more. "B-But I can't swim."

The man cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"I can't swim. I never learned. That's why I told you to wait!"

"You're from the Land of Waves and never learned? That's the first thing you're taught as a child."

"I'm not originally from the Land of Waves." Both ninja looked confused.

"But you said…" Haku began before trailing off.

"I said I lived here nearly all my life, because I was sold to repay my father's debt. However, I'm originally from the Land of Fire."

"Well, that would explain why she took to learning Fire jutsus so quickly."

"That is not an excuse," Zabuza snarled. His eyes narrowed on the dancer. "You will learn to swim. Mark my words. Or the next time I will let you drown."

"We should take this elsewhere," Haku stepped in. "The boat is drawing closer."

Giving a short nod, the man threw Lacey over his shoulder. Before the young woman could protest, he said, "We move quickly. Your speed right now will slow us down. We are no longer staying in a town. We stick to the forest and back country."

The boy nodded as they were off.

* * *

A job appeared in a poor town that had been plagued with a murder, the rogues dropping off Lacey at an abandoned cottage. "Stay here," Zabuza ordered. "And that's an order. This murderer is known to prey on young women around your age. A sick bastard. Don't even think about leaving this house."

Lacey nodded in understanding, watching them go. "Be careful," she whispered.

Focused on the task at hand, the ninjas rushed through the dead forest. Picking up on the information given by their client they examined every area where a murder had taken place carefully. The serial kills were not hard to miss, mapping out every place a crime occurred. "This is a very odd pattern," Haku stated. Zabuza did not comment, staring at an old bloodstain on the wall. "I have a question. Just who is our client? For a town this poor how can they afford us? And if they could why didn't they call on a ninja from of the other Villages?"

"The man is a drug lord and does not take kindly to people invading his territory. If they called in a Ninja from the Villages then they would arrest him. He owns this town."

"Oh." The boy looked down. "So we're not actually helping them."

"We're helping these people survive for another day. To live and not be slaughtered like animals."

"But they then go on to live terrible lives under the control of a tyrant."

The man turned on his partner. "What would you have me do then? Kill him? That would bring unwanted attention to us when his 'friends' come looking for us; the ones who killed him. That man dead will put us on all of the Kage Village radars because then they will know where we last were. We're helping them live with eliminating the murderer. They've lived this long with a drug dealer, they can continue to do so after we're gone."

"But what if they want to be free?"

"Not our problem. They can take it up with the nearest Kage Village when they have enough courage to do so." His eyes darted in the direction of the surrounding forest.

"What is it?"

"A lead. Where have all of these deaths taken place?"

Haku was beginning to catch on. "Near the edge of the forest."

The man nodded. "He lies in wait for those who do not have their guard up, or leave their homes unlocked. Weak. Alone. And then he strikes."

The boy's eyes widened. "Lacey's alone in a house in the woods."

Zabuza groaned, running a hand down his face, "We can never win with that girl."

"No, wait! This is perfect! We know where he's heading now!"

He had a point. The two rushed towards the cabin right away, immediately noticing a disturbance in the bare branches of the underbrush. "This is new. He's very sloppy."

From the shadows the killer watched, greatly intrigued by the new visitors. He could not care for the two men who had disappeared into town hours ago. No, it was the young woman they brought with them, who he found in this cottage hidden in the dead forest. She was quite pretty, hand twitching towards the knife on his belt. It had been a while since the last kill. And the girls he hunter in town were beginning to bore him greatly. Such a shame those two would come back to find their traveling companion gone. But for him, this would be rather enjoyable.

"What's this we have here?" The man's body instantly tensed, eyes widening. "A peeping tom?" Slammed into the ground roughly, the killer thrashed wildly trying to get away. A sword was at his throat halting all movements. "We can't have that happening."

"Get off me! I'm just a traveler! Lost! How dare you attack me-!"

"Cut the act," Zabuza snarled. "We know exactly who you are." Jerking the criminal to his feet, the rogue grinned. "You're coming with us."

When the front door opened again Lacey peeked out from around the doorway to the kitchen area, relaxing when she saw it was only Zabuza and Haku. "You're back early," she commented.

"He was sloppy," the man grunted. Removing the sword and leaning it against the wall he collapsed onto the couch. "It was almost too easy."

"Probably because he didn't expect two rogues with skills in tracking would come after him."

His eyes darted to the item she had in hand, cocking a brow upon realizing it was an old, rusted pan. "Seriously?"

She followed his eyes before looking back in his direction. "What? Use your imagination." The young woman pretended to swing it like a bat as if someone was standing right there. "Bang."

He rolled his eyes, Haku moving further into the room. "I grabbed some decent food from the town with our pay," the boy said. "We can make something with the rest tomorrow."

Taking a bite of the small meal, Lacey said, "The kitchen has one working plate on the stove and the rooms are in decent condition. Some sheets were spared from the weather or animals that have probably made homes of their own in this place. I put some on your mattress, Haku." She reached over into the kitchen, pulling forward a blanket from the counter. "This one is long enough for you, Zabuza."

He grunted in reply, taking the object. Nothing else needed to be said as slowly they turned into bed. Neither mentioned the fact that the dancer had been a target of their bounty. There really wasn't a need to. To worry her or let the girl know that once again she had somehow found herself in danger being around them.

* * *

The quiet night was broken when Zabuza's body shot up from the couch, kunai flying through the air. It hit the far wall, embedding in the wood with a loud _thwack_. He was panting, sweat dripping down his body to try and calm down his nerves. "Damn it…" the man grumbled.

"Zabuza?" Lacey's voice whispered in the dark, startling him. He hadn't even heard the door open. "Zabuza, are you okay?" She was right behind the couch, watching his hunched over figure.

"Go away," he ordered, covering his face with a hand. "Don't come near me."

Noticing the shaking, the dancer grew alarmed. "You're shivering. Are you not feeling well?"

"Shut up."

"But-!"

"Get the hell away from me!" he yelled, startling her. "If you don't, I'll seriously kill you." The room fell silent before Lacey looked down, retreating from the room and into the shadows. "Damn, fuck…" he continued to mutter, trying to relax. It was nearly impossible though. The demons at war in his mind frightened him greatly, remembering the past of him would do that to anyone, no matter how tough they were. Even the murderer they had brought in today had plagued his mind. Only this time he succeeded in his killing and this whole house had been stained in _her_ blood. And somehow it had ended up on his hands.

Something cold and wet touched the back of his neck, pressing against the heated skin. Looking over his shoulder, Zabuza could just make out Lacey's form in the darkness. They didn't say anything, until the young woman took a few steps back, holding up the frying pan from before. His brow cocked in amusement and slight confusion as to the thing in her hands.

"I thought you said you were going to kill me…" she answered the silent question.

He grumbled, looking away, "I was thinking about it…" Sighing heavily, the man pinched the bridge of his nose. "Is that why you have that thing?"

"I figured I might as well try hitting back. Maybe it would knock some sense into you?" A harsh chuckle came from his throat. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"No."

"Liar." Her hands were back on the cloth, rubbing it over the neck, shoulders, and into his hair, trying to ease the visible tension. "A pleasant dream doesn't wake up someone as abruptly as that, or in such disarray."

"How would you know?"

"I've had my own fair share of nightmares." A scoff was her reply. "Really, I was having one just now."

"Hmm…"

"I was dancing up on stage in front of a large crowd of people. Everyone was clapping and cheering, and right when I was about to strike my final pose, I realized I had somehow ended up naked."

Zabuza choked on his own spit in surprise, body wracking with coughs. "H-Huh?" he croaked out. His body was shaking again, but for a whole other reason. The rogue was trying really hard to suppress the laughter that begged to escape. "Damn it, you said the punch line so fast and with a straight face it startled me."

"I'm not done! That wasn't the worst of it. Everyone was laughing at me, and while I stood there baffled as to where my clothes had gone I came to find a large target had been painted on my body!"

"Sorry, but nothing can compare to that first line."

"And then…"

"Seriously, nothing you say now will work…"

It was then Zabuza realized it, Lacey's words falling away. He looked back at her, finding the young woman smiling softly. "Feeling better?" she asked, sitting down beside him on the couch. Both legs were pulled in against her chest, arms circling them. "It's okay to laugh, and to cry, and to let it all out when you want to. Otherwise you're just a ticking time bomb ready to explode at any moment."

She was right, but Zabuza wasn't about to admit that fact any time soon. Exhausted, his body pitched forward slightly, forehead coming to rest on the nape of Lacey's neck. "Z-Zabuza-?"

"Be quiet…" he ordered. She could feel the skin of his jaw brush against her own, the bandages having been removed hours ago. "I'm still out of it, so don't move."

Lacey nodded, a sweet smile coming to her lips. She reached a hand up, lightly running it through his hair. "You're welcome," she whispered.

Haku watched from the crack of his bedroom door, having observed his two traveling partners. Realizing that Zabuza was in good hands, the teen closed the door to return to bed.

* * *

A thud woke Lacey from her dreams, slightly startled. Glancing around she noticed the sun had risen, streaming in through the windows in the living room. Shifting to figure out what made that noise, the girl found the movement impossible. Looking down, she spotted Zabuza had passed out against her shoulder. Somehow the dancer had slid down from her sitting up position to lying down on the couch, which made the ninja lay halfway on top of her.

Lacey didn't know what to do, slightly freaking out at the situation they were in. Should she wake him up? Or wait till he did himself? Or try and squirm away? The dancer tried moving very slowly to pull away from the rogue, but the grip from the arm that had draped over her stomach was set, leaving escape impossible.

"Oh, good morning," a voice spoke. The young woman craned her neck backwards, spotting Haku. "You two sleep well?"

Her cheeks heated slightly in embarrassment. "How do I get out of this?"

"Don't know. I've never seen Zabuza in this situation before."

"Haku," she whined. "Is it a good idea to wake him up or wait?"

"Depends on his mood, which I usually don't know until he is awake. Though breakfast is ready, and we're already late heading out."

Sighing heavily at her only option, she began to wake him up slowly. He groaned a few minutes later, coming out of his sleeping state. His brown eyes blinked open, taking in his surroundings. The nightmares had not come back and the sun was up and shining brightly. He was still sleeping on the couch. Somehow Lacey had ended up underneath him.

"Hey," she spoke, seeing Zabuza fully awake. "Haku made breakfast."

He quickly sat up, startled with the fact that he had fallen asleep on the young woman. The man watched as she got up, stretching sore limbs before making her way into the bathroom.

"Have a nice sleep?" Haku questioned when Zabuza walked into the kitchen.

"How the hell did that happen?" the rogue muttered, slumping in a kitchen chair.

"You fell asleep on her."

"I've grown careless."

The teen shrugged his shoulders. "It's not a bad thing. You seemed to have slept well, which can be a rarity sometimes."

"What the fuck is wrong with me, Haku?"

"Nothing. It's completely normal in my opinion to fall asleep with someone. Besides, it's not like either of you didn't like it. The two of you looked rather comfortable."

That comment earned him a glare. Lacey walked back into the room, dressed and having taken a shower. "So what's to eat? It smells really good, Haku."

"I found some eggs…" As the two talked, Zabuza watched them – Lacey. He didn't understand her. The man admitted, he didn't treat her the best, yet her kindness and concern was never ending, which at times got on his nerves. How could a person have that much emotion inside themselves for others? If the rogue had harmed her, would she have stepped away?

Zabuza knew if that had happened guilt would be the first thing he felt.

**A/N: I don't own anything**

**That is one of my favorite chapters. It's just so cute somehow. Imagine Zabuza dancing XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Work had been slow, and that did not sit well with Zabuza. They needed money and jobs to improve their status so they could take on missions that were well paid. Sadly, the ones they had been coming across were very minor. At most they could be C or B ranked. Even Lacey could tell the man was growing restless. She was sewing a tear in Haku's shirt, watching Zabuza's leg tap unconsciously.

"I'm done, Haku." The young woman held up the article to get a good look at it.

"Thank you, Lacey." Her full attention turned towards the man. "You need to relax."

He glared in her direction. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Haku chuckled.

"And how, pray tell, am I supposed to do that? Unless you can pull money out of those clothes of yours I won't."

"Sorry, fresh out." Zabuza grunted, looking away. He was surprised when a set of hands pressed against his shoulders, massaging the muscles. "I'm being serious."

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you unwind." He gave another grunt, but did nothing to stop her. "What about the East side of this island?"

"There isn't anything over there," Haku said. "We usually try to avoid that area."

"But there's a party." Zabuza's brows furrowed, staring at the floor.

"What party?" the teen asked.

"I heard some men talking about it in town today. Something about a slick characters making their presence known."

"Do you have any names?" Zabuza asked.

"Um… I think there was a Yoko…" It didn't ring a bell. "Oh, Shoji was another name. They were really whispering under their breath about him."

The man's head snapped up, looking over a shoulder at Lacey. "What was that?"

"Shoji. Why, do you know him?"

"He's a very well known criminal," Haku said.

"He's in everyone's black book," Zabuza noted. He stood, rolling his now loose shoulders and picking up the weapon. "Let's go, Haku. We're going to see if we can gather anymore information."

Before moving out the door, the teen grinned. "Nice job, Lacey."

The girl returned the smile.

* * *

By the next day the three were on the move, running through the forest and coming up on a town. The said party was to take place inside the forest where a secluded summer estate stood. It had been abandoned for years, though no one had known that it belonged to Shoji. Even Zabuza was surprised when the news proved to be accurate. The criminal had been in hiding for the last ten years. Some believe he had died. If they managed to eliminate him he would fetch a fair share of money.

"But how will you get the money?" Lacey asked. "You can't just bring it to anyone's doorstep."

"I have an acquaintance in this area that I usually drop my bounty with," Zabuza answered. "He will know of clients I can work with."

"Oh."

The three checked into a hotel, the dancer being left behind so they could talk with the bounty collector. "Zabuza?" the man cocked a brow. "Haven't seen your face in these parts for years. What can I do you for?"

"A target that's wanted in nearly every nation."

That caught the man's interest. "Do tell."

"Shoji." The man's brows flew up. "Do you know of anyone in this area who will fetch a good price for his head?"

"I will."

"Really?" the rogue asked skeptically.

"Of course. If I tact up his face on my wall over there, can you imagine the business and recognition I will receive?"

"How much will you pay?"

"Double what you get for your normal assassin missions." Haku was surprised by the offer. "I too have heard of this… secret party. There are going to be many crime bosses there, but you're the only one who has discovered this and will to act. Eliminate them all and bring the heads back to me and I will pay you in full." He tossed a bag of coins on the table. "Here's half of it right now."

The teen moved to collect the pouch. "I hope you two don't plan on going in by yourself," the client spoke.

"And what if we are?" Zabuza asked. "You got a problem with that?"

"The day the Mob Bosses will be most vulnerable will be when Shoji hosts a party in his honor. The man is arrogant and think nothing can touch him. However, his Ninja will not think so. Get someone into the party that can distract them and you've got yourself an automatic in. A chance to strike."

"What do you have against a two person team?"

The old man shrugged, sitting back in his chair. "I've seen my fair share of Ninja operations, and I know for a fact that three is sometimes better than two." They didn't answer. "Think about it."

Zabuza and Haku walked out, details in hand. "You've been quiet," the man finally spoke. "You're planning something, aren't you?"

"It's a long shot, but what if we did use a third person?" the boy questioned.

"You mean the girl." He nodded. "What can she do in this situation? This is out of her league."

"You never know. Sometimes high ranked missions can bring out the best in a ninja, even a _dancer_."

Zabuza glanced down at Haku, who had a determined look in his eyes.

"So… let me get this straight…" Lacey spoke when the two told her about the mission. "You want me to come with you, disguised as a dancer, enter the party, get close to the boss, find out some information, report back, then allow the two of you to take him down?"

"That's pretty much the plan," Zabuza said.

"Well, I'd have to say you guys are crazy, but you already know that." The young woman sighed. "So I guess my only option is to say, I'm in. Do I have free reign to choose my outfit?"

"Be our guest," Haku said. "Do you need money?"

"A little. We left my dancing clothes back in that hole you rescued me from." Zabuza tossed a small pouch of money on the table.

"Do what you want," he ordered. "We leave tomorrow night."

Lacey had a field day, looking around the various shops at fabric, outfits, and accessories. "If I were a Mob Boss… what would I like…?" she muttered to herself, looking over the usual attire she wore. "Hmm…" The young woman had some ideas, smiling in satisfaction. "I would be a perverted pig, who couldn't wait to get his hands on any girl in the room who was wearing almost next to nothing in a sexual way." Lacey grinned. She was going to have fun with this.

Upon returning to their hotel room, Lacey locked herself away in the separate bedroom, ripping, sewing, and redesigning the garments she had chosen. "I think she may be having too much fun with this," Zabuza muttered, sharpening his blade. That comment caused Haku to chuckle.

It was an hour before the party started, Zabuza harshly banging on the door. "Hey! You almost done? We need to head out!" The door opened, Lacey wearing her normal ninja clothing, bag in hand. "You're not changed."

"Gonna change there," she answered.

"Good, cuz I was going to say you don't look like you could seduce a Mob Boss, but an old man instead."

Lacey glared at the smirking man, punching him in the arm. "Don't make me hurt you," she threatened.

"Like you could scare me," he scoffed, walking away.

"I'm not saying I could beat you physically, but I could without using violence. I can beat you mentally by just using my body."

"Feh, as if."

"Wanna bet?"

"Not now, you two," Haku interjected. "Or we're going to be late, and if Lacey needs to dress, we could be."

Zabuza kneeled down. "Get on so we can move," he ordered.

Lacey climbed on and the three were off.

* * *

"We'll stake out around the grounds of the Mob Boss and check out what kind of security we're up against," Zabuza stated, Lacey changing behind some bushes. "Towards the end of the party we'll sneak in and manage to grab the information from you. Once done, get out of there and meet us outside the gates here."

"Sure you don't want me sticking around?" Lacey questioned, putting on her makeup using a small sliver of a mirror she had bought.

"No, this mission is beyond your level and skill."

"Jeez, thanks."

"Why do you women have to be so touchy?"

"I'm kidding. I know you're protecting me. I'll get out, since I know things will get out of hand if something happens." She held out the bag, Haku taking it, which was pack with Ninja gear.

"Good. We're heading out. Slip in, and we'll keep an eye on you from the outside."

"Yes, sir."

Zabuza rolled his eyes before Haku and him ran off. Lacey looked around, before stepping out of the bushes and making her way through the forest and to the front gate. She slipped in with the other hired performers, fixing the royal blue, see through, head scarf, only leaving the eyes free of fabric. A silver bra held Lacey's breasts, shimmering beads designing and dangling against her toned body. A silver beaded belt hung on the hips, silver bottoms covering the young woman's lower area, which could clearly be seen to anyone's eyes.

Barefoot, the jangles were positioned on her wrists and ankles, hair pinned back inside the scarf, ends curling around her neck. The Ninjas guarding the door looked Lacey over as she passed, which they continued to do to the rest of the entertainment. Sighing silently in relief, the young woman looked around, observing the scene. It wasn't hard to point out Shoji. He was sitting on a small dais, surrounded by women, food, and two Ninja guarding from behind. The businessman was not horrible looking. If he wasn't the enemy, Lacey might think he was attractive. The others who had walked in with the girl were dancing, so Lacey took a spot and began to perform.

Zabuza and Haku had managed to create a map of how the area was laid out. They knew escape routes, how many guards there were, and who was attending. All they needed to know now was where Shoji would be when the mission would be fully carried out. The assassins moved closer, hiding in the shadows and keeping up their guard. They were able to look in on the party, watching men drink, women dance. The lights were dimmed, creating a sensual, erotic mood.

"Do you see her?" Haku asked.

"No. Too many damn people. She didn't even give us a clue as to what she's wearing."

"Shoji is motioning someone to walk forward…" A ninja left his side, only to approach one of the dancers, who stopped, and followed him closer to the Boss. It was hard to see from the lighting and the object that obscured their face slightly, but the woman stopped in front of the Boss, who instructed her to dance for him. The music changed, her body moving to the beat in a hypnotizing way. She charmed the audience, and captivated them in the erotic dance, body controlled and free flowing at the same time. The dancer grew closer to Shoji, removing the scarf, and wrapping it around his neck. However, she didn't stay long, moving back onto the floor and finishing.

The cheer was deafening, her chest heaving, trying to catch her breath. Standing, the woman faced Shoji, bowing slightly in a graceful manner. "My dear guests, what did you think about our most unusual entertainment tonight?" the man questioned, a leering grin on his face. The males cheered and grunted in response, the dancer's head scanned a portion of the crowd and the rogues' eyes widened.

The dancer was Lacey.

**A/N:I don't own anything**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Her attention landed back on Shoji, who motioned her to step forward. Bare feet touching the cool ground, Lacey ascended the steps. "Would you mind keeping me company for the night?"

"It would be my pleasure," she answered.

"And what is your name?"

"Estella."

"What an unusual name for an unusual woman." He grabbed her hand, pulling the girl to sit on his lap, facing the crowd who had resumed their dancing. "Beauty such as yours is hard to come by."

"I'm flattered, thank you." She took back the headscarf, tying it around a wrist.

As the night went on, Lacey would breathe on Shoji's ear, kiss his neck, move her hands across his shoulders and chest, anything to distract him slightly. Little to his knowledge or the ninjas around them, they disclosed information to each other that she picked up on, remembering to write it down on the small piece of paper and chalk piece hidden inside her belt later. Lacey would get the Boss and his guards drinks, rubbing his shoulders and being a good little servant.

* * *

Zabuza's blood was boiling, watching the leering eyes of Shoji, guests, and the security looked at Lacey as if she were a prize they could buy. Knuckles white from clenched fists, glare hard, it was taking everything in Zabuza's power to not rush in the room and whisk the young woman away.

"She's performing well," Haku spoke up. "So don't worry."

"I'm not."

"Please, I see how angry you are at everyone in that room. I'm surprised you haven't snapped yet. Though don't worry. It's almost time to move."

* * *

Shoji's hands were getting a little too touchy-feely with Lacey, caressing the exposed skin on the girl's leg, arms, and stomach. The dancer ignored the hands, pretending they were someone else's, looking around the party scene.

"Please excuse me," the young woman finally spoke up. "I'll be right back."

"Bring another round of drinks with you, Estella," Shoji grinned, finishing the last of the one in hand.

Lacey found a bathroom, locking herself in and taking out the slip of paper and chalk, writing down the information. The only thing left was to wait for Zabuza and Haku to move. "Hurry up, idiots," she muttered, washing her hands. "The touching is getting disgusting."

"The idiot is the one wearing next to nothing." Lacey whirled around, throwing the piece of chalk in defense. However, it was caught between the fingers of a skilled ninja before impact, her heart racing. "That was very uncalled for."

Glaring, the dancer couldn't help but sigh in relief. "One of these days I really am going to kill you for sneaking up on me."

"I'd love to see that day," Zabuza scoffed, throwing the weapon away. "What are you going to do? Pelt me to death with chalk?"

"You done? Because I seriously want to get as far away from Shoji and this place as soon as possible. He reminds me of my old boss. On top of that I want to take a nice long shower and scrub my body from top to bottom." Lacey walked up to the man, stuffing the paper in hand. "Happy? You better be, cause this… I didn't know I was signing up to keep a pervert company all night, and his security detail."

She went to leave when Zabuza's arm shot out, pulling her back and against the wall. His hand locked the door again and turned off the lights so no one could see their shadows from outside. The only source of light came from under the door, casting a mixer of glows, depending on the lights that were projecting.

"What are you do-?"

Zabuza clasped a hand over Lacey's mouth, silencing her. "Do you think I like _watching_ our target put _his_ hands all over _you_? Or the way those _pigs_ leer at _you_ as if they could have _you_ themselves? Believe me, I can't wait till I can kill them all with my sword."

"You gave me a job to do, so I'm doing it," she whispered from the other side of his hand.

"You're overachieving."

"Well I got his attention, didn't I? And I got your information. So I wouldn't be complaining if I were you."

Zabuza looked her over. "You've changed since the first time I met you."

"Good or bad?"

"Don't know… I'll let you know when I find out."

Someone knocked on the door. "Busy!" Lacey called, the person leaving.

"Haku is about to set the plan in motion. When that happens, get out of here and to the forest. We'll meet up with you later."

"As long as Shoji's around, I'll run for the hills any day." Zabuza grinned, allowing Lacey to pull herself away from the wall. "Better get going. Haku won't wait for you, even if you're late. And I hope you have fun, slitting their throats."

"Don't worry, I will," he grinned, Lacey leaving the room. A few seconds later she too slipped out.

Grabbing the needed drink, the dancer headed back for Shoji. "Thought you had gotten lost," the man spoke when she returned.

"There were a lot of people, and a line."

"Well you're back now, so how about another dance-?"

There were two explosions, one coming from the west, another in the back. "We're under attack!" a ninja yelled, people screaming.

"This way, sir!"

The other bosses were escorted into the center of the mansion, with some high-ranked ninjas. Shoji reached out to grab Lacey, but she stepped back and was whisked away by the crowd. Those who had just come to party shuffled out quickly, disappearing in different directions and escape routes. A hand roughly grabbed Lacey's shoulder, pulling her backwards and against the wall. It was one of the ninjas on Shoji's security. "The boss might have lost his chance with you, but me…" A dangerous grin spread across his lips, making Lacey's blood run cold. "I'm going to ravish you."

While his eyes were busy checking out the girl's upper body and open neck, her hands slipped into the silver belt. Before lips could touch the dancer's neck, something lodged into his gut, causing the attacker to gasp in pain. "Sorry, but you're not my type." Lacey then brought the free hand around, slamming another weapon into the ninja's cheek, ripping it open. Fixed on the woman's knuckles were sharp trench blades, covered in the man's blood.

"Now I really want to kill all of these pigs," Lacey muttered. Making sure the man was dead the young woman relieved him of the weapons pouch, hooking it to the belt. She was alone in the hallway, the others having cleared out long ago. Continuing towards the exit, more of Shoji's ninja entered from the other end, eyes landing on Lacey. The pouch was behind her, so the men didn't realize the danger, the bladed knuckles not facing them, hidden. Their guard slightly dropped, grins coming to their lips. They were the same as the man she had killed before.

"Hey there, cutie," one called out. "Sticking around to get some action?"

"What if I were to say no?" she asked.

"Well…" They all looked at each other, all turning a dangerous eye on her. "We'd have to say, too bad for you. You don't have a choice."

Without warning, Lacey raced forward with impressive speed, slicing through three of them, and then surprising the other two by slitting their throats. "You're not worth my time," Lacey declared to the last one, who locked his kunai with her.

"You're a ninja."

"Technically, only part-time to fend off perverts like you." Throwing a leg around, she caught the jounin in the turning dance move, bringing him to the ground and holding him to the ground. "Though I can still effectively kick your ass." Taking the man's own Kunai, she stabbed him through the heart.

Looking around, Lacey sighed heavily. "Great… Now I'm lost… This wasn't part of the plan." The young woman looked around. "Well… Zabuza and Haku are around here somewhere." More ninja could be heard coming down an adjoining hall. "And I'm actually having fun…" Lacey grinned, flipping backwards through the air, coming down on the surprised jounin.

* * *

Zabuza and Haku made their way through the moonlit halls, killing any ninja that tried to take them down. "This is almost too easy," Haku muttered, throwing needles in every direction.

"I don't care," the man grunted, slicing a man in half. "These bastards are going to get what they deserve." Using his Mist jutsu, it spread through the halls, covering the Jounins' vision. The assassins sliced through their enemies, coming up on a large hallway.

"How close?" Zabuza asked.

"From the details, close. Another two-hundred feet or so."

"Good, let's-"

A ninja believed to be dead, latched onto Zabuza, another coming in from the rafters. They held him in place, a trap springing. Kunais and needles were coming at him head on. "Zabuza! Look out!" Haku yelled, clashing with a new wave.

The man cursed to himself. There wasn't going to be enough time to move out of the way. Something slammed into Zabuza's side, forcing the rouge away. "No!" Haku yelled, whirling around.

Zabuza looked over his shoulder from where he landed, eyes going wide. It had been Lacey. Now the young woman's body was pinned to the wall by the weapons, blood pouring from the wounds. "Lacey!" Haku yelled again, snapping a ninja's neck.

She coughed up the warm liquid, a strangled cry leaving her lips. Without a second thought, Zabuza sliced through more enemy ninjas. Painfully clenching her fists, Lacey built up her chakra. There were more coming down the hall in front of her, and with a burst of energy the weapons came free. They embedded into the ninjas, hitting their vital points, killing on the spot. No longer held up, Lacey slumped to the ground, back sliding down the wall and leaving a trail of blood.

"Are you alright?" Haku asked, throwing more needles.

"Finish the job," she gasped.

"Don't go dying on me, you hear me?" Zabuza growled. "Haku, get out of here. Meet outside the boarder."

"Yes, Zabuza," the boy answered, bending down beside Lacey. "Let's go."

She cried out again in surprise as pain coursed through her body. Haku held her piggyback before rushing out of the estate.

Zabuza killed everyone in his way, no mercy. Their target Shoji was a no good coward, not even attempting to fight, and leaving others to try and fend for themselves. "Pathetic, and in your next life, think before touching something that doesn't belong to you," the man scoffed before cutting him down.

Haku had stopped thirty miles outside the gate, laying Lacey on the ground as he checked the wounds. Her body was shaking, a cold sweat breaking over the skin, and pale as a ghost. "What's wrong?" he asked, walking up.

"There was poison in those needles," the boy answered. "I'm trying to stop the flow, but there's a lot. If I don't get it all out soon she'll die."

His eyes widened slightly. "Isn't there anything else you can do?"

"There is one more option, but to do that I'll have to stop my ministrations."

Zabuza knew what he was talking about, and removed the sword from his back. Lacey screamed, thrashing about and forcing the ninja to sit on her stomach to hold her down. He sucked the poison from the wounds, spitting the tainted blood from his mouth. Legs, arms, stomach; Lacey was crying long before Zabuza reached the area between her neck and right shoulder.

"I'm pouring most of my chakra into that area," Haku relayed. "If the poison reached the muscles coating the throat, she could've suffocated." The boy locked eyes with his partner. "You'll really have to hold her down. It's going to hurt a lot."

Pinning Lacey's stomach with his hips roughly, gripping her left wrist tightly and holding it down, Zabuza lowered his lips to the final infected point. She fought back almost instantly, trying to get him off. Even though the body was exhausted her heels kicked against the ground in protest, right hand coming up painfully to punch the ninja in the face. The man caught on, taking the limb in his free hand and slamming it into the ground. The scream pierced his ears, and he pushed away his own pain and focused on the task at hand.

"Well?" he growled, after spitting out the blood.

"She's clean," Haku answered. "You got it all out."

Though Lacey had passed out, tears still fell from closed eyes. The boy began to wrap up the wounds.

"We're collecting our damn pay and leaving," the rogue ordered.

"Yes, Zabuza."

**A/N: ****I don't own anything**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The bounty collector looked over the job that had come in, identifying each criminals and crossing each out in the book with a red marker. "My, my, you've had a fun time, didn't you," the man finally commented. "I can tell based on the execution of your slices." His eyes scanned the images once done. "I figured you'd only be bringing in Shoji's head. I was obviously mistaken and you took advantage of the situation." He looked up, cocking a brow. "You've been unusually quiet."

"So?" Zabuza snapped.

"Hmm…" He scanned the rogue. "Did something happen?" No answer. The man began to rummage through a drawer to pull forth the amount that was owed. "Tell me, Zabuza. Did you take my advice and recruit another partner to infiltrate the compound?"

"And if I did?"

His shoulders shrugged. "Makes no difference to me, but it's obvious by your attitude and that information that your partner, the kid, is fine. Could it be that your friend was injured in the crosshairs?"

"They are merely an asset when the time calls for it."

The money pouch was dropped in Zabuza's outstretched hand. "An asset does not make you act like this. We are ninja. And in our line of work being rogues we can never show emotions."

"I know that, stop boring me. I am doing nothing of the sort."

"Could've fooled me." Zabuza turned to leave, done with the conversation. "Before your next mission be sure that mask of yours is securely in place! Otherwise it'll mean the death of you and that'll affect my business!"

He received no answer, which caused him to chuckle in amusement.

* * *

It was hot when Lacey's eyes fluttered open, groggily glancing around the room. Everything was spinning. Something wet pressed against her forehead. It hurt to rotate the neck in order to look over. "Glad to see you somewhat conscious."

Haku.

The teen helped her slowly drink some water, the burning in her throat feeling much better. "If you're worried about the mission, don't be. Zabuza went to turn in the bounty."

"What… happened?" It came out in a rasp.

"Those needles were full of poison. I had to wait until Zabuza was finished to remove it. You're going to feel out of it for the next couple of days, your throat and neck sore. The muscles were nearly affected, which could've been fatal." She shifted uncomfortably. "You'll have to sweat out the fever since your system is fighting off any of the poison that may still be lingering."

"How did… you remove it?"

"Thank Zabuza. He's the one who sucked it out of the puncture wounds, while I tried keeping it at bay with my chakra." If Lacey could she would've blushed, but the fever helped hide it. Though she did groan in embarrassment. Haku tried to hide his smile. "Don't worry, you were so out of it you probably don't even remember."

Her head barely shook.

Wetting the cloth once more the boy made sure everything was in order. "I'm going to make some soup. If you're still awake when I come back in you can eat."

Lacey's eyes were already closing.

The small home was quiet as Haku went around cooking dinner for them before hearing the door open. Judging by the man's expression something had happened. "What did the bounty collector say?"

Zabuza's head lifted, huffing. "Nothing." The teen decided not to push it, pouring the food into the bowls. "Is she awake?"

"Barely. I was going to see if Lacey was still conscious. We had a small conversation."

The rogue picked up a bowl and moved across the room and disappeared silently behind the bedroom door. Haku smiled lightly. Zabuza's eyes scanned the room, finding the dirty, bloody outfit discarded by the door and Lacey in bed sleeping soundly. The man tugged up the covers that had shifted so the undergarments weren't exposed. She moved slightly.

"Are you awake?"

The young woman's eyes fluttered open still in a daze. "Zabuza?"

"Haku made you dinner." Setting the bowl on the dresser he reached down to prop up the pillows and scooped the girl up in the blankets to sit her up. Slowly, the ninja fed Lacey since it was such a struggle for her to move.

"I heard you killed them." Zabuza grunted in reply. "I'm not sorry."

"Once again you did something stupid."

"I'm not sorry." He glared, feeding her a spoonful of broth. "Think of it this way. You're stronger than Haku and I. If you get taken down the mission would've failed."

"I _am_ stronger for a reason. _I_ could handle the poison easier than you can."

"You don't know that."

His brow cocked. "Are you fighting me?"

She gave a lopsided grin. "Maybe."

"My body is trained for that sort of attack and pain. You're not at that level yet, which is why you are in bed right now with a fever and weak."

The grin was still present. "I'm still not sorry."

Haku's head lifted up when Zabuza exited the bedroom, grumbling under his breath. "Is something wrong?" the teen asked.

"Nothing," he answered. Silently the rogue ate and Haku slipped into the bedroom to change the cloth on her forehead. He went to sleep after that, leaving the man to sharpening his weapons. Zabuza could not sleep, and for some reason found himself back in Lacey's bedroom. Running a hand over his face in frustration the ninja noticed her shiver. There was a draft in this abandoned home and the left behind blankets they were using were thin. Not very suitable for someone who was sick. Grabbing the sheet from the couch where he was to be sleeping, Zabuza threw it over the young woman, who in turn shifted closer to him from the warmth he was radiating. Touching the exposed skin, the man realized the fever had broken, but there was a chill now, which caused the shaking.

This was Haku's job, so he really shouldn't care, get involved. Though it had been a long day and the amount of chakra the boy had used was deserving of rest. Lacey's head turned into his palm unconsciously. He could not believe he was doing this, pulling up his blanket and slipping under. The covers that had previously covered the young woman's body separated them, and slowly Lacey curled into his side, cold nose pressing against his bare skin. Eyes glancing down, Zabuza watched as the dancer slept peacefully. Huffing in annoyance his hands propped up his head on the pillows and he fell asleep.

* * *

Lacey felt better when she woke the next morning, though the aches and pains were still present. She attempted to roll over, finding it impossible. But it wasn't due to the weakness from the poison. An arm was wrapped around the waist, the other being used as a pillow, while the hand rested against the side of her head. Zabuza slept soundly, breath disturbing some strands of her hair. But the dancer did not mind. Maybe embarrassed by the position, but the man had kept her warm.

"Thank you, Zabuza," she breathed softly so the rogue did not wake. And before the ninja could know that she knew he was there, Lacey closed her eyes in a welcoming slumber.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Just because you were sick, don't think I'll go easy on you," Zabuza stated. "I have to be sure you're still in shape otherwise, you'll be costing me money."

Lacey stood up from her stretching, looking at the rogue. It had been a week since the incident, muscles still feeling weird, though that was partly due to being confined to a bed for so long.

"You want to spar," she stated.

"Of course." His arms crossed. "You have ten seconds."

Lacey took off, disappearing into the forest. "Why do you do it?" the teen asked.

"What?"

"Always make her prove herself. Hasn't she done it enough."

"Her skills are still shaky."

Haku sighed. "Just don't hurt her too much. She just got better." He grumbled, rushing off. "Don't do something stupid." The Ninja knew why he was in this mood. If the man saw himself getting too close to the girl he would do something to push her away. Haku shook his head. "I will never understand my partner."

Zabuza didn't have to go far, surprised to find the young woman standing out in the open with weapons in hand. "Not running and hiding?"

"I'm done doing that. I know you always tell me it's my greatest asset, but I want to know how to be strong and face people. Opponents."

"If that is your choice, very well." His hand reached back for the hilt of the blade. "You better be a fast learner."

Lacey's shoulders rose and feel with a deep, steady breath to ease the nerves. Zabuza rushed forward, sword coming over his shoulder in an attack. It was quick, but Lacey managed to cartwheel to the side, making it almost look easy as the sharp edge embedded into the ground kicking up dirt. Their eyes met as she landed on all fours and without hesitation the man threw the weapon up in her direction. This time the young woman lunged into a roll, releasing a Kunai. It was easily deflected as the broad face blocked his chest. She watched the blade carefully as it came in, faking right before twisting to the left. Sticking the weapon into the ground his hand tightly gripped the hilt to swing himself around trying to compensate for Lacey's misdirection. Zabuza used his fist instead, bringing it down in determination. The dancer's eyes widened, throwing herself backwards, spine hitting the dirt and tucking both legs into her chest. Knuckles slamming into the ground she used the limb to her advantage and pushed off of it to gain distance.

Lacey was moving again, swiftly flipping through the air and avoiding his attacks. Post-flip she paused, kicking around one leg and catching the Kunai coming head on with the sole of the shoe with chakra. It was released when she rounded on Zabuza again, startling him and only having a second to dodge by shifting his upper body.

"Where did you learn that?"

"I don't know," she said truthfully. "Haku was talking about the possibilities once."

He was intrigued.

Zabuza chased the young woman, who pumped chakra into her feet and ran up the trunk of a tree as the blade swiped at the legs. Pushing off, Lacey gripped both his shoulders to complete the flip and jumped away. However, the man was suddenly at her side, weapons clashing. Impressive block on her end.

A clone appeared on the left, the dancer's body tensing before using the blade to her advantage and twisting over it as the thing came in with a Kunai. In the process her foot smacked into Zabuza's cheek and causing him to stumble. Testing the jaw he glared at his opponent, who seemed suddenly nervous from the dangerous look in his eyes.

Dodging. It was the only thing she could resort to at a time like this when Zabuza attacked relentlessly. It was better than losing a limb. He caught her by surprise when suddenly disappearing. Though his foot roughly made contact with her back, mouth snapping open in shock. Lacey went flying through the air and tumbling to the ground trying to catch her breath.

Looking up as he came in from above. The dancer rolled out of the way, stumbling to her feet. She was seeing double, trying to focus. Though it was a terrifying sight with two, dangerous rogues coming at her. Hand forming into a fist Chakra began to gather before roughly slamming it into the ground. A steady stream of fire flared up, forcing Zabuza back so he was not burned. Taking the opportunity, Lacey stood, shaking her head. The dancer formed a hand sign quickly, producing a wall of fire and run a distance away.

Growling, Zabuza cut through the Jutsu, finding the young woman facing him once again. Both were breathing heavy, waiting for the other to move. The man sent a kunai flying, Lacey bending backwards and suddenly realizing her mistake. She had taken her eyes off the enemy in her weakened state. Zabuza was now above, hand wrapping around the neck and slamming his opponent into the ground roughly. The air left her lungs again, feeling like she was about to pass out.

"Good." The grip fell away. "You did better than I expected."

"Thanks…" she breathed, chest heaving up and down.

"If you stay calm it'll come back naturally." Zabuza sat beside her on the ground, waiting until everything stopped spinning, black spots disappearing. "Better."

"Yeah… Did you have to hit that hard? Sleeping on the ground is going to hurt now."

He snickered and stood. "Let's head back. That way Haku doesn't think I killed you."

Lacey giggled, shakily standing and following after the Ninja. Something disturbed the trees, feeling a flash of chakra briefly.

Both paused. "What was that?" Lacey asked.

"I don't know." They waited a few moments, feeling nothing. Whatever it was disappeared. "Stay alert. It wasn't Haku."

"Rogue?"

"A possibility. We're leaving."

She didn't dare to argue.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"I'm not so sure about this." The rogues looked up at the statement, it being the first thing she had said in hours.

"About what?" Zabuza asked.

She looked over at them. "This mission. The person that is hunting other rogues."

"What? Afraid we'll die?"

Her eyes rolled from the cocky response. "Something just isn't right."

"Well until you figure out why this 'doesn't feel right' we're heading out."

The man left. "You can feel it too, can't you?" Haku had paused in the living room.

"I'll agree with you that something… is not right," he said. "Just don't tell Zabuza I said that."

"You are going to get hurt, or worse, killed."

He gave her a small smile. "We'd never let that happen. Just stay in the area and take your weapon pouch with you."

"I know, I know." The door closed and she sighed. "Be careful."

"She's really bothered," Haku said when meeting up with Zabuza.

"She's a girl, of course she'd overact," he grumbled.

"Calm down, Zabuza. Lacey has a right to be worried. We don't know who we're up against."

"Feh, it's nothing we can't handle."

Haku hoped he was right.

* * *

The young woman couldn't take staying in the rented house for another second, grabbing the weapons and leaving. The streets were very empty, only a few merchants hanging around the front of their shops. Lacey offered kind smiles, only to see forced ones returned. Not one of the friendliest places they had come to.

Something moved in the shadows of an alleyway, causing her to look. But nothing was there. Shrugging, the dancer continued. Though by the third or fourth time it was no longer a coincidence or a trick of shadows. Something was wrong. Lacey made a detour home, slowly climbing up the stairs to the front door. The whole place seemed off and made her nervous. Even by grasping the knob sent a chill down her spine.

Trying to shake it off, Lacey forced open the door before slamming it shut. It fluttered when lifting off the wall before slowly settling, drawing her attention and finding a taped note

_My, my, aren't you a darling little thing._

The dancer reeled back in fear, quickly grabbing a kunai and ready for an attack. But the house was quiet, yet someone had been here.

When the telephone rang, the young woman yelped in surprise, whirling around and allowing it to go to voicemail. "Hello, are you there?" It was a woman's voice. "Of course you are, I just saw you walk in. Poor thing, being forced into a life like this." The fake sympathy was so sweet it was sickening. "I know exactly who you are, Lacey. Dancer for a pig to pay of your pathetic parents' debt, and joined up with rogues for a bit of fun. To escape. And now you are trying to be a Ninja." Teeth gritting, she picked up the phone and left it on the counter on speaker. "Oh good. Now that I've got your attention-"

"It was you in the forest weeks ago, wasn't it. You've been following us."

"Clever girl. So you do have some ninja skills."

"What do you want?"

She could hear her snicker. "It will be bad if you don't come out, Lacey." The young woman's brows furrowed. What did this woman want with her?

"Who are you?"

"Let's just call me Akine. If I were you, I would just give up any information you can, otherwise I'll label you as a thief, a criminal and have a bounty placed on your own head." Lacey doubted it would be high enough to grab anyone's attention, but continued to listen. "That man of yours, Zabuza. Hmm, you managed to pick up someone who's easy on the eyes. I see why you've stuck around for so long, though with his… attitude I'm surprised he hasn't killed you yet. So does that mean he has a soft spot for you, my dear?"

"You're getting off topic."

Akine chuckled. "Very well, straight to the point we will be. Zabuza has something I want. You know what I'm talking about. He keeps it close to his person, every rogue has their own secret one." Realization hit her. "Clever girl."

Yes, Zabuza had a black book. Just like ninjas that belonged to Villages. All of the rogues had their own to keep records of their enemies, other rogue Ninjas, and missions. Her eyes barely tilted towards the floorboard it was hidden under. It was obvious Akine could see her movements and had to be careful not to give anything away. Never would he carry the item on his person for fear of it falling into someone else's hands. She honestly didn't even know about it until a few months ago when Haku told her. Lacey was too afraid to ask, thinking it may be something personal and make him angry for prying.

"Don't you have your own?"

"I'm still…new to this."

"So that's why you've been hunting the others. You've been sealing the black books for information."

"And not all were easy to find. So I know Zabuza has hidden his somewhere in that home of yours. It was obvious he left you behind for a reason."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but he does not trust me that much."

"Then this should be easy. Hand it over and I won't end your pathetic excuse of a life." Silence. "If you don't come out then I will kill those two assassins you're with. They've already been led on a false trail into a trap, which I have carefully set up. By now they will have reached it. That bounty collector is an idiot, only concerned about his money. Well I've already taken care of the target, but I'm not interested in money. Not now at least. My real target are the Ninjas, but it's oh so much fun to play with their _toys_. You're been traveling with them for quite some time my dear. It's now up to you if I spring the trap or not."

"Why is that decision made by _my_ action?" Lacey questioned.

"You stupid girl, I love the thrill of killing people, or those close to them. If you don't come out, I will kill your friends, but if you do, then I might think about sparing your life if you deliver something of value. You have information regarding all of the rouge Ninja in the immediate area, thanks to them. I want it. Tell me the list of those names, and"

"If I do that, then you'll just go after my friends."

Lacey could swear she heard the woman smile. "Yes, I will eventually get them, though whether you give up the information now or not, you may be able to spare their lives a little longer. You are already considered an enemy to the Land of Waves and Mist for associating with them. If you give up the information, then I can allow you pardon to return to society as a free girl. I'll dispose of all your records as well." All was quite. "So, what's it going to be? If you don't come out in three minutes, then I will blow your friends sky high."

Akine waited outside the front door for two minutes before she heard the click of the handle. Lacey stepped out of the building before holding out an item. "Here," she spoke. "It's a list of all the rouge ninja in the area. Do whatever you want with it."

The Ninja grinned, taking the object as Lacey walked past her quickly. Upon opening the box, snakes slithered out of the confined, hollow wood, over the woman's hands and around her feet. She shrieked in anger and surprise, throwing it away. Lacey had already broken into a run.

"Don't underestimate me you bitch!" Akine yelled in rage, chasing after the dancer. "I'll kill you! I've changed my mind! I'll kill you first and then them!"

Lacey picked up her speed, rounding a corner and running into the streets to try and evade Akine. They were getting closer and closer to the waterfront, the woman realizing this and grinned at the thought of cornering her prey. When the Ninja whirled around the side of the building and faced the high pier for large barges, she stopped, not seeing Lacey anywhere.

"Where did she go?" the woman grumbled, walking out onto the platform and looking around. Up ahead the wood was chard slightly, smelling freshly burnt. Taking a step closer, she realized it was writing carved into the boards.

"What a stupid girl," the ninja grumbled, looking over the side of the pier after reading the message. "Like that's going to do her any good. A drop like that I would've heard something. This must be a lie-"

A pair of arms wrapped around the ninja from behind, a body slamming into her back with force. It sent both over the edge, head first towards the water. Looking over a shoulder, the woman found the source to be Lacey, entangling a hand in the dancer's hair to try and pull away. However, Lacey had a death grip on the ninja before both crashed into the water.

_Zabuza, I'm hiding in the ocean. Save me. Lacey_

_**A/N: I don't own anything**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Akine tried to swim to the surface, punching and kicking Lacey to get away. However, not matter how hard the hit, the girl hung on for dear life, lips locked together and trying to hold in oxygen. The inside of her nose began to burn, the water stinging the young woman's eyes. Another punch landed on her right cheek, but still refused to let go. If she could hold on for a bit longer, tighter even, Akine would too run out of breath and sink to the bottom of the ocean. Lacey was a natural at sinking, and using her body weight to make it difficult for the ninja to swim to the surface was working to her advantage.

Watching as Akine pulled a kunai from her pouch, Lacey managed to rip out her own, slicing away the Ninja's weapon bag, and block the deadly blow. The woman tried reaching for her sinking weapons, only to give Lacey the leverage she needed to throw away the blade, and her own. The young woman didn't want to risk having it turned on her.

Lacey constricted her body tighter around Akine like a snake, making the woman's face contort in anger in frustration. Finally, she opened her mouth trying to gasp for air, water filling it instead. The Ninja was choking, pulling Lacey's hair, scratching at the skin. Determined, Lacey refused to let go until she drowned.

Slowly, Akine began to fall limp, struggle weakening. Using the last of her strength, Lacey gripped the woman even tighter before she fell limp in her arms. The young woman did not let go at once or let up, fearful that the ninja was faking it. However, as seconds ticked by and nothing happened, she released her death grip, letting the dead body float towards the bottom of the ocean. She then began to tiredly swim to the surface.

Everything was going blurry, strength diminishing with every stroke. Her lungs burned with the lack of oxygen, but she refused to open her mouth for fear of swallowing water. Finally, Lacey broke the surface, gasping for air before going back under, too tired to stay afloat. Even the swimming lessons from Haku could not help now. Her movements stopped, eyes lowering in exhaustion. She couldn't go on, and slowly floated away from the surface.

* * *

"Lacey!" Zabuza yelled out, running to the building. "Lacey!" The door was ajar, and she was nowhere to be found. They had realized their mistake right away, being ambushed with set traps and rogue ninjas who had been paid by Akine. Once disposing of the enemy they rushed back into the town, since their leader was not present on the battlefield. "Damn it, where is she?"

"I have tracks!" Haku called over.

They followed them to the pier, looking around. "It stops at the end- What's that?"

The ninja looked at the wood, seeing the message burned into the platform beneath their feet. Zabuza wasted no time, stripping off his sword before diving into the ocean. "Zabuza!" Haku called out in surprise. Looking around, the boy searched for a ladder, and began to untie the wrapped up item near the edge.

Upon impact, Zabuza looked around frantic for the young woman. He found her twenty feet away, floating, unmoving. Swimming as fast as he could, the man grabbed Lacey's arm before pulling them to the surface. "Zabuza! Over here!" Haku called out.

With great speed, the man had climbed the ladder with Lacey over his shoulder to the top. Laying her down on the pier, he pressed his ear to her chest, not finding a heartbeat. "Damn it!" he cursed before ripping open the front of the young woman's shirt. Positioning his hands over her chest, Zabuza started compressions before breathing into Lacey's mouth, and repeating the process again.

As seconds ticked by, the man was growing fearful. Maybe he was doing it wrong? But Haku had not cut in to try and help, which meant that he was doing it correctly. Then why wasn't she breathing?

He pushed down harder before pinching Lacey's nose closed and breathed once more. Upon pulling away a hiccup noise sounded before water came spewing from her mouth, hitting the ninja's face in the process since he had been too close.

"You did it!" Haku exclaimed in relief, rolling Lacey onto her side so she wouldn't choke again.

Loud coughs wracked her body, throat sore and burning from the saltwater. When it was finally all out, she cracked open her eyes, landing on a delighted Haku. She felt relieved, closing them shortly after. Her cold body suddenly became warm, sensing another person's presence holding her.

"Thanks…" Lacey's voice croaked faintly as Zabuza held the young woman close in his arms. "I love you… Zabuza…" She then passed out in exhaustion.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

There was a lot of yelling in the hospital halls as nurses wheeled a bed through the doors. An oxygen mask was attached to Lacey's mouth, unconscious form lying on the sheets. A staff member had found her when they went on break, alone with only a note attached saying she had swallowed too much water in the ocean.

Immediately a doctor was in the room as they checked her vitals, stabilizing breathing and tending to any visual bruising and cuts. "Who brought her in?" the man asked.

"We do not know," a nurse answered. "But it looks like she was in a fight."

He nodded in agreement. "Monitor her condition and let me know when she wakes."

Lacey's eyes snapped open, sitting upright and causing a head rush. A nurse who had been in the room was quick to calm the young woman down. "Where am I?"

"A hospital. I'll go get the doctor for you."

Settling against the propped up pillows the dancer's eyes wandered around. Her head hurt, not remembering what had happened since going unconscious in the water. Where were Zabuza and Haku?

The door opened, watching as a tall, lanky man walked in with glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. "How are you feeling, Miss?"

"Okay, I guess."

"What is your name?"

"Lacey."

"I'm Dr. Ingrosso. I would like to ask you some questions on your condition."

"Where are… my friends?"

"We found you outside the ER doors. You were alone. Who are your friends? Maybe we could contact them?"

"They travel around a lot and were attacked. We were separated."

"Who attacked you?"

"A rogue."

The man's brows rose. "You went up against a rogue? You don't look like a ninja."

"I'm not. Like I said, we were attacked."

"Where is your attacker? We can place an order for their arrest."

"She's dead. I drowned her in the ocean."

"Ah, your reason for swallowing water makes sense now. Our nurses looked you over and discovered that the amount of irritation to the throat suggests you were choking. Whoever gave you CPR, you're lucky they did so." An instant blush came to her cheeks, most likely guessing that it had been Zabuza since the note had been for him. "Do you remember anything else?"

"I think I woke up… but I can't be sure."

He scribbled something down in his file. "Everything checks out. We just want to keep you here for observation. We'll be on the lookout for your friends."

Lacey nodded and was left alone. As the day went on, she began to grow nervous when Zabuza and Haku did not appear. What if Akine had other methods of removing of their existence? Even after she was dead what if there was a partner they did not know about? Who wanted revenge?

* * *

The dancer's head shook, lying back against the pillows comfortably and closed her eyes. "How is the unknown patient doing?" a young man asked.

The nursed looked over at the door beside them in the hall. "She's awake and stable. Her name is Lacey."

"What Village?"

"It wasn't asked yet, but apparently the girl wasn't alone when the attack happened."

"Friends of hers?"

"If so, they have yet to pick her up."

"Well she had to get to this hospital somehow."

"That's what confuses us." She sighed. "Poor girl. I wonder if they abandoned her."

"Well I'm sure they had their reasons if so." The nurse shrugged as a pair of footsteps came rushing down the hall out of breath. "Is something wrong?"

"There was another note, outside the ER doors. For Lacey." The dancer's eyes opened.

"She should still be awake." The woman then turned to the young man. "Can you check on the patient in room 231?"

The male nurse smiled. "Of course," he answered.

Lacey turned her head as the door opened, the nurse slipping in. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright…"

"There… was something left for you." The note was handed over, the dancer unfolding it.

_Have a good life._

Lacey sucked in a breath before crumpling the paper in hand. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes…" she croaked. "My… friends are safe but can't come back anytime soon." The woman gave her a sad look and Lacey hated it. A look of sympathy. It made her seem weak.

"I'll inform the doctor."

* * *

Meanwhile, the male nurse moved silently through the halls, ducking out the back. The Clone Jutsu fell away, Haku situating his clothing and retreating into the forest. For two miles he walked in silence, sighing quietly to himself as Zabuza came into view. "Did she get the note?"

The teen nodded. "It was delivered."

Standing from his seat on the rock, the rogue squared his shoulders. "Let's go."

"You sure about this?"

"She nearly got herself killed. I'm through seeing her life on the line."

"But-"

"That's enough, Haku," the man snapped, turning his back on the town. "We're leaving."

They walked for a good five minutes, Haku's eyes downcast in slight sorrow at the fact they were leaving behind the dancer. He would miss her company greatly. A twig snapped, drawing both of their attention, hands on their weapons in case of an attack. However, they were greatly surprised by what stood behind them.

Lacey held a broken tree limb in both hands as a walking stick, dressed in her hospital gown. "Lacey?" Haku questioned. "Why aren't you at the hospital? You shouldn't be up yet!"

"You were going to leave… without saying goodbye?" she answered sadly with a slight frown.

"Go back to the hospital," Zabuza ordered, looking away.

"No."

"I will drag you back there if I have to!"

"Then do it! Might as well tie me down while you're at it because I'll just keep following you two."

"We don't need you!" he roared, making them all flinch from the harshness.

"Then say it to my face that you don't want me to follow," Lacey whispered, looking down at the ground.

Zabuza clenched his fists wanting nothing more than to run away from situation. But he couldn't bring himself to do that. Slowly, the rogue turned around, staring at the young woman. "We'll kill you if you stay with us."

"You say that now after I've been traveling with you for nearly over a good year?"

"We don't…"

"Say it."

"We-"

"We don't want you getting hurt," Haku spoke up, realizing how difficult this was for his partner. "That's why we were leaving you behind. Lacey, don't you understand? Death will eventually catch up with us. You have a chance to go back to society and start over."

Lacey thought this all over, looking back towards the town. The three stood in silence, the rogues watching the dancer, waiting for an answer. "I don't care." This startled them. She turned around, a small smile on her lips. "Besides, where am I going to go?"

It was a sad thought and answer, but true all the same.

They weren't going to win this. Just the look she was giving them alone would be forever etched into their memory, making them feel guilt that she had been left behind.

"You better not slow us down," Zabuza answered gruffly.

Lacey cracked a smile. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Haku stepped forward, removing an item from his pack. "I wasn't sure or not if you would be coming with us again, but I bought it all the same."

New clothing since the last number had disappeared when the hospital staff undressed her. The dancer was quick to change, following after the two. Her speed after being hospitalized startled Zabuza, being able to keep up with their strides. Though they stopped early for the night, setting up camp and starting a fire as the sun disappeared behind the trees. Haku was the first to take his spot and fall soundly asleep.

Silently Zabuza sat up against a tree trunk, watching the fire as Lacey came through the bushes. She took a seat near him, staring at the flames as well. "Are you okay?" the young woman wondered.

"I should be asking you that." Again there was silence. "How did you know?"

Her shoulders shrugged. "Something just felt off. Especially when talking to the collector. So did you manage to get some money out of it?"

"The lead was false. Whoever it was, was smart and had everything planned out."

"Her name was Akine."

His brow cocked. "A woman?"

Lacey nodded. "She said she was new to it. Being a rogue, but wasn't after the money."

"What was she after then?"

"Your black book. That was her prize with every mission she took on against rogues."

"What happened? Why did you run for the harbor?"

The young woman explained everything. About the proposed deal, the threat on the ninjas' life, and her solution to the problem. "And the woman?"

"I drowned her in the ocean. And you said my sinking skills would never come in handy." It was hard for him to suppress a snicker, but came out as a cough instead. He silently admitted he was impressed. "What happened to you?"

There was a bandage wrapped around his upper arm. "Ambush by amatures. It was obvious they were a distraction. When we realized their leader was not among them we rushed back to the house." He threw a log into the fire. "You were right."

"I wasn't looking to be."

He chuckled lowly to himself. "Why did you follow us?"

Lacey thought for a moment. "When they told me in the hospital that I was alone… I don't know, I grew nervous. Maybe that's because I've never been on my own before. Or the fact that I was never able to properly thank you in some way? Once again, you saved my life. I guess I owe you again, and felt I had some things to say…" She shook her head, laughing lightly to herself.

"Do you remember… what happened after you regained conscious?" He watched her carefully think.

"Not really. Maybe Haku's smile and something warm wrapping around me, but that's it. Why? Did I say or do something?"

His head shook. "No. It was nothing.

"Oh… but you make it sound like-"

"Just forget about it."

Lacey rolled her eyes looking away. "Thank you. I heard that you fished me out of the water and performed CPR."

Zabuza sighed to himself, staring at the ground. He couldn't stand it. Moments like this. "Feh, you're so accident prone. Honestly, what am I going to do with you?"

"Shut up," she grumbled. With a blush she lightly hit his shoulder, yet refused to make eye contact. "It's not my fault."

"I still think you enjoy getting in trouble."

"I do not."

His brow cocked. "Could've fooled me."

She huffed. "You're such a bully sometimes." He snickered lowly, nudging her shoulder and nearly causing the dancer to fall over. "You're so mean!" Lacey retaliated, trying to shove him away. It was pointless really, seeing as she was still weak. Even at full strength he could easily over power her. Zabuza easily pushed against her. However, the rogue for some reason was being generous, but would never admit it. Though the truth was, all he wanted to do was hold her close.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"You sent her into town?"

"Yes," Haku answered.

The young man's brow twitched, hands clenched. "You… sent that girl into a town where our next target is."

"Yes."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "What were you thinking?"

"That she could gather information. Don't worry, I gave her the basic details of the mission."

"What, so she could be a spy? Again, Haku, you're giving her too much credit."

The teen sighed, looking up at his partner. "You need to start trusting Lacey more. Hasn't she been traveling with us long enough?"

"In case you haven't noticed I've been _very_lax towards that dancer in the last few months."

"That's only because she had a near death experience and you're afraid it'll happen again."

"I am _not_ afraid."

Haku sighed. "You may be lax, but you still keep a tight leash so nothing happens. I get it. You're like that with me sometimes, but I trust Lacey to get the job done. In case you haven't noticed in the past five months since the Akine incident she's been more discipline and managed to rise to the level as a Chuunin. Besides, we'd stick out roaming around looking for information. This is a high society environment we're going into, not a poverty stricken or middle-class community. Out of all of us, she won't stick out."

"You better be right."

* * *

Lacey laughed, waving goodbye to the stand owner and shifting the pack onto her back. It was growing heavier, but the supplies were needed. And it helped her blend in with the local market. Something caught her eye, moving towards a table and looking over the laid out jewelry. "The finest gold in the area," the merchant said.

"They are very pretty, but are much too expensive for me," she answered kindly.

Eyes meeting with the man behind the counter they shared a smile. His grinning caused his crows feet to become more prominent. "A traveler, I see?"

"Yes, just passing through. I have family on the other side of the island, but this town is so beautiful I had to stop."

"We take pride in our appearance."

"So I have come to find-"

"Stop! Thief!"

All heads turned, watching as a man shoved through the crowd, holding something close to his chest. He was growing closer and closer, everyone parting not knowing what to do. He was intimidating, that was for sure, but the reason for no one interference was partly due to the higher society not wanting to dirty their hands. The thief thinking that there was a clear shot to the safety of the forest on the outskirts made his guard dropped. Turning to watch the area in front of him, a leg swung around into his view catching the neck before being slammed into the ground. The air rushed from the lungs as Lacey wasted no time pressing down on his back and wrapping the wrists up in some rope she had just bought.

Everyone stared in surprise that a small thing like herself had brought the burly man to the ground, ninja rushing in to subdue the trashing criminal and dragging him away. "That was impressive," spoke the man. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"I travel a lot, so it's not uncommon I would come across a problem every now and again. So I learned a thing or two in self defense."

Thinking to himself for a moment, the merchant stuck out his hand. "Yupa."

Their hands shook. "I'm Lacey."

Something sparked in his eyes for a second. "Well Lacey… I think I may have a proposition for you if you can spare some time."

Her interest was caught, but that didn't mean she was wary of the situation. "What kind of proposition?"

* * *

"You did what?" Zabuza questioned.

"I found a lead," the dancer said.

"From who?" Haku asked.

"A merchant in the market."

"They just, what, happened to decide to confide in you out of everyone else?" the man asked.

"Well, no… I may have stopped a thief in town."

Zabuza groaned. "And this is why you don't go alone."

"I only drop kicked him! That's hardly a reason to get angry or raise suspicion. I only said that I was a traveler who knew self-defense. It's not like I pulled out a kunai on him."

She had a point, but the rogue would never admit it. "Explain what you discovered."

"Yupa is a gold supplier in town. Over the last few months they have been dealing with thefts and assassinations by an unknown party. Many have been his clients and he's afraid that he'll become one of the targets since he's had a connection to all of them."

"We cannot be concerned with the life of one man when there are others on the line."

"Will you just listen?" Zabuza cocked a brow in amusement. "I'm not asking to guard him. I'm just saying that Yupa has information that could be useful."

"It could be a trap."

"I know. But he didn't give me a reason to not trust him."

"So what did he propose?" Haku asked.

"He knows who I am."

Their eyes widened. "How is that possible?" Zabuza questioned.

"Because he's the one who hired us. If we agree to this job he wants to actually meet the rogues. I was only given the brief since there was a fear of being watched."

"Well at least he's smart," the man grumbled.

"So, will you meet him?"

"When and where is the meeting point?"

"Tomorrow night. I'll approach him in the street and he'll lead me to the checkpoint. You two will have to follow so there's no suspicion."

"He sure has everything planned out. What's to say he takes you hostage?"

"Yupa has been planning this for a while now."

"But that still doesn't explain how he knows all of this, these tactics."

"Because he's a former rogue."

There was a moment of silence. "What?" he exclaimed.

"Retired. Look, that's all I know. If you want to learn more you'll just have to meet him."

The man huffed. "Fine. Tomorrow, meet with him and we'll follow close behind. If this is a set up and he was lying all along-"

"I'm willing to face the consequences," Lacey cut him off.

Zabuza smirked at the fact she was learning.

* * *

It was cold out when Lacey came to the meeting place, tugging the jacket Haku had bought for her tightly around her. The breeze cut through the dancer, causing a few strands of her hair to come loose from the ponytail. "You came alone."

Turning, she watched Yupa emerge from the shadows. "No, but do you honestly think they would reveal themselves that easy? You should know, having been a rogue yourself… unless you're lying."

The older man smirked, chuckling lightly. "You may not be a Ninja, but you've got wit. I assume that's how you've managed to stay alive this whole time."

"Something like that."

"I like you. Your friends have nothing to worry about. This situation is very real."

"Why would a rogue be interested in setting something right? Those who I have come across could care less about order. What happened?"

"If you haven't noticed I'm doing this for my own benefit. Because of these rogues it's been affecting my business."

"You're a smuggler."

His smirk widened. "Exactly."

"So selling jewelry is all an act."

"In a sense. Those items are priceless."

"But it's a good profit for you because it's blood money."

"You're smart. Good quality to have for a beautiful young woman like yourself." Lacey fought to keep from blushing. "This also involved my customers. If they are affected then so am I. I don't make a profit."

"So eliminate the threat and things will go back to normal."

"In a sense. Some colleagues and I run this town, even if it is a richer society. They don't even realize they are being controlled."

"Yeah, well, nobles aren't always the smartest ones in the bunch."

"Speaking from experience?"

"I've only met one family Household that could say otherwise."

He nodded. "So, is that enough reason for your friends to come out or are we going to stand here all night? I would like to stay out of the watchful eyes of the rogues."

"You're saying we're being watched?"

"There's a possibility."

Of course. There always was. "Well, I don't know. Whether they want to come out or not is up to them. I don't make the rules."

A gust of hair came from behind, the dancer not needing to turn around to see who it was. "Yupa, I'm assuming," Zabuza spoke gruffly.

"Zabuza, Demon of the Mist. The pleasure is all mine. Who is your partner?"

"Haku. Is there a place we can talk in private?"

The older man nodded. "Follow me."

They were moving away from the village and into the forest. There was no path to guide them, but Yupa seemed to know what he was doing. Though the rough terrain of roots, rocks, and uneven ground made it difficult to stay balanced. Lacey would've fallen over if it wasn't for Zabuza firm grip on her arm. "Here we are."

Zabuza was immediately on guard when there was nothing. "What is this?" he growled. The ex-rogue knocked on a tree trunk, causing a section of the ground to pull away. Yupa descended the stairs into the ground. "I don't like this," the rogue grumbled under his breath.

"Well, you wanted to meet him," Lacey pointed out. "If you don't do this then the deal is off.

"We could end up dead."

"Fine, then I'll follow." She pulled her arm out of his grip. "Since I'm not that big of an asset if I die it's not a big deal."

The two watched as Lacey descended into the shadows. "I'm surprised you didn't say anything."

"What?"

"Well, to me she seems pretty important to y-"

"Shut it, Haku," Zabuza grunted. Eventually, the young man entered, Haku close behind. The door closed right behind them.

It was completely pitch black, Haku having to guide Lacey through the space so she didn't fall. And no one dared asked as to why the ex-rogue did not light a torch or perform a Jutsu. If anything, Zabuza was wary more than ever.

"We have to be quiet," Yupa finally said under his breath.

"Why?" Zabuza snapped. "Because the enemy is right above us?"

"Because the only ones awake are the guards. You'll meet the others in the morning."

His brows furrowed. "Others? Why kind of operation are you running here?"

Yupa chuckled under his breath. "You'll see. We cannot turn on any sources of light for it will give away our doors and draw attention." Coming to a hole in the wall, the curtain was pulled back. Eyes having adjusted to the darkness they could just make out three mattes and blankets. "I'll come for you in the morning. Sleep well."

He disappeared, Lacey lowering herself onto one of the beds. "I don't like this," Zabuza grumbled.

"When do you not say that?" the dancer said.

That earned her a pointed glare. "If your observational skills were average you would realize that we're in an enclosed space if we're attacked, underground without a clear exit, and putting our faith in an ex-rogue."

"Zabuza has a point," Haku mumbled. "Rogue have hunted each other in the past. This could very well be a trap."

Her shoulders shrugged. "Who do you think he meant by 'others'?" she asked.

"Could be more rogues. His thugs, anything. Which is why at the first sign of trouble we're gone, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Lacey mumbled. Slowly, her eyelids began to close. The dancer was not worried. Knowing her comrades they would be standing guard and trusting that Yupa in fact needed their assistance she fell asleep. Zabuza would most likely force himself to stay awake all night.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Something shifted in the room, the sound of light footfalls barely audible as the sleepy daze began to slowly lift. Shifting, her brows began to furrow, a hushing noise reaching her ears. "Quiet."

"I think she's waking up."

"Nico, shh!"

Eyes fluttering open it was difficult to focus at first, almost expecting to be blinded by the sun. However, there was no bright light suddenly remembering that they were not in the forest. Sight clearing, Lacey was surprised to see five pairs of eyes looking down at her. "Who are you?"

The dancer sat up abruptly, looking between the children who surrounded her. "Where did you all come from?" she whispered in wonder.

A little girl sat on her lap, the dress dirty and ripped, but anyone could see that it had once been a beautiful garment. "You're really pretty," she spoke with a lisp. "I'm Lisa."

A chuckle sounded, drawing the young woman's attention. Haku was sitting on the floor playing a board game with a small boy. "Sorry, Lacey. You were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to disturb you."

"What time is it?" She had noticed Zabuza was missing.

"Early morning still. But you know Zabuza. He can never wait and went in search of Yupa." He laid a card down on the floor, causing the child to look at his cards in hand. "Our presence seems to have caused a stir among the habitants of this place."

"That man is scary," spoke Lisa. Lacey looked back, finding her lip puffed out in a pout.

"They couldn't wait to see us." Haku chuckled. "Well, more like you once they saw you sleeping. Nao here couldn't help himself and ran off to tell all of his friends." The two year old standing to the dancer's right blushed, looking away.

Lacey looked back at the children, clearing her throat. "How… would you like to play a game?"

Their eyes lit up in excitement. "What kind of game?" a boy spoke up.

"Hide and seek.

"Who's hiding? Who's hiding?" a girl asked.

"I want to be on the pretty lady's team!" Lisa cheered.

Lacey chuckled. "But they have already hidden."

"Who? Who?" Some of the children were tugging on her clothing.

"Yupa… and my friend Zabuza.

"That scary man?" Nao asked.

"He's not that scary… Well, not all the time." Haku nearly laughed, placing down his hand for he had lost. "Whoever finds them… will receive a gift."

Now more excited than ever, the children rushed off through the flap. However, Lisa clung to the front of the dancer's shirt. "I want to go with you."

Lacey gave a kind smile, standing. "Of course."

The ninja stood, brushing off his hands. "We'll come too." Nao slipped his hand into Haku's, walking from the room.

Lacey was amazed upon seeing the underground structure for the first time. The space was massive, stretching down three levels with similar holes lining the walls with sheets draped over the entrances, while some still laid bare. Most likely they were more tunnels. Wooden bridges stretched over the space so crossing the large wrap around was easier, ladders pressed up against some of the walls on the bottom floor. But what really struck Lacey was the amount of people, who didn't particularly look like ninjas.

"I thought we were in a tunnel?" Lacey breathed.

"Only for half of the trip," answered Haku.

"And you knew?"

"Only that we were no longer surrounded by walls of earth in a confined space. I didn't realize how extensive the network was until this morning when the lights were turned on."

Lisa tugged on the front of Lacey's shirt. "Let's go, Miss!"

The children came running back to Lacey and Haku as they were exploring the second level. "We found them! We found them!"

Both men were around a table with other ninja, discussing something very important. The group waited until they were done, only Zabuza and Yupa left

"Yupa! Yupa!" the kids cheered. The man smirked, patting Nao on the head.

"What is it children?"

"We found you!"

Chuckling, he looked up at Lacey and Haku. "Playing a game with them, are you?"

"Yupa… what are all of these children doing here?" Lacey asked.

"Their parents are around, but some are orphans of clients and comrades that served under me."

"The rogues."

"Yes, we were hit without warning and lost many valuable people. Those who are underground are the ones that ran away for safety."

"Then who are the ones on the surface?"

"Some are still inhabitants of the town, but they live in fear of the enemy. And some are rogues in disguise."

"Which is why you brought us here."

Yupa nodded. "I was just discussing the matter with Zabuza. They know there is a leader of this group, but have never been able to pinpoint me to the position. That is how I manage to function above to try and gain as much information as possible."

"However, their numbers are greater," Zabuza cut in. "We could easily be overpowered if attacked."

"So we need to gain more recruits," Lacey said

"But that is difficult," Yupa cut in. "Being rogues we're not on good terms with other Ninjas, even if retired. Besides, it's not uncommon for rogues to hunt each other."

"Basically what you're saying is that what's here is what we've got."

"Yes. Which is why I called in the Demon of the Mist. I knew of his abilities and his companion, Haku. Though I vaguely heard of you, my dear."

"Because she's not a ninja," Zabuza cut in. "She's been training, but not up to a level needed for this mission."

Yupa nodded. "Still, I could use Lacey elsewhere. It is obvious you're good with undercover operations from what he has told me. But for now play with the children. It's been a while since they've had guests." The kids grew excited, talking amongst themselves. "Now, if you will excuse me, I am needed on the surface. Feel free to roam. We will act tonight."

The three watched him leave through the flap, the young man huffing. "Explain to me how we manage to always pick up these jobs," Zabuza grumbled. "Why can't there ever be a simple assassination mission?

"Because these usually end up paying more in the end and you've complained in the past about how tight we've been on money," Haku said.

Lacey grinned, biting her lip to try and not snicker. Little hands tugged at her pants, causing her to look down. "Let's keep playing!" Nico said.

"Hide and seek! Hide and seek!" cheered others.

"Let's go then," the dancer said. The two Mist Ninja watched them leave, causing Haku to smile.

"I think they've all taken an easy liking to her. Wouldn't you agree?"

Zabuza grunted.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The only light in the dark forest came from the moon that just barely shone through the branches. Yupa and his most trusted ninja gathered, Zabuza keeping towards the outer edge along with Haku and Lacey. The dancer sat on a rock as the silence continued. "They are late," a man grunted.

"They'll be here," Yupa said

"Who are we waiting for," Haku whispered under his breath.

"Reinforcements," Zabuza answered. "Apparently he has allies at the boarder."

The trees overhead rustled as five Ninja dropped down. "You are late," Yupa said.

"Security is tight," one answered. "We have to be cautious tonight."

"Mansion?"

"It's where the Lord resided. But he doesn't deserve that title anymore since being corrupted.

"So we have a team patrol the outer edge of the grounds and another infiltrate," Zabuza spoke up.

The man nodded. "Which is why we are here. But there is another team I wish to create. We need supplies, so I am sending three into the town to do just that. Lacey, you'll be teamed with Balto and Fin."

The young woman nodded, standing. As the teams were separated and preparing to move out, Zabuza turned to his companions. "Do _not_ get caught," he ordered. "We still do not know who we are dealing with and their abilities."

"Be careful yourself. You're actually going behind enemy lines," Lacey stated.

"That doesn't mean they won't have personnel lurking in the shadows of the streets. They could be expecting this." Reaching into a pocket he pulled out some wrappings. "Come here and hold this end to your cheek." Lacey did as told, while Haku was called away by his team to check their weapon supply. "You follow them, do as you're told," Zabuza said, wrapping the dancer's face from the nose down like himself. "Don't give away your identity." Lacey glanced over as Haku slipped on his mask. However, Zabuza gripped her chin pulling her attention back to him. "We are meeting back here. Be sure you aren't followed. Understand?"

The dancer nodded.

"We're moving out," Yupa announced. As the teams began peeling off, the rogue didn't let go or move away causing the girl to bite her lip wondering what he was doing. But the intensity in his gaze made her heart beat faster.

"Zabuza?"

His grip tightened, but not enough to hurt. "Stay alert. And careful." And the Mist ninja disappeared.

Glad for the wrappings covering her blush, Lacey rushed in the direction Balto and Fin had gone. She was quick to catch up, lunging from branch to branch till they came to the outer edge of the forest surrounding the town. "And now we wait for the signal," Fin muttered.

Sitting in the silence, Balto's eyes flickered over towards their new partner, cocking a brow. "So. How did you end up working for the Demon of the Hidden Mist?" Lacey looked over at him. "I mean, let's be honest. You don't exactly look like rogue material."

"He saved me for someone who refused to let me go after I paid back a family debt. Though I guess now I kind of owe him, so I've been aiding him in missions… when he doesn't think I'll be useless."

"Uh huh. And what is it that you do exactly?"

"Gather information and lure the perverts into their waiting blades."

The men nearly laughed. "Yes, I can see why they would follow you." The dancer rolled her eyes as two _tic_ sounds echoed among the night wildlife. "That's our cue. Fin, take the weapons supply. Lacey, medical supplies. I've got the food. We meet here in an hour."

Nodding, they broke off.

* * *

Zabuza stuck close to Yupa as they infiltrated the Lord's manor. Security seemed to have been heightened, and it took longer than they thought. But Haku had managed to produce a Genjutsu, allowing them to slip past. Coming up on the main room, they peeked between the crack in the door, watching as the enemy was gathered around the table.

Listening in, the other two in their group watched for anyone on patrol. What was being discussed was not good. "This is insanity," Yupa muttered under his breath.

"This is something we would do," Zabuza pointed out. "I still fail to see why this all concerns you. They are doing whatever any other rogue would want to do: take over a Village, hell even a nation."

"Yes, but they threaten the very existence of those rogues who have been in this area for decades. We have created a system that is being destroyed."

"Then why are those families, children, even important to you? They are not Ninja."

"That is where your flaws lie." The Mist Ninja's brows furrowed. "A rogue needs allies in order to survive. Those who have your back in desperate times. Alliances help you stay in areas longer, helps your business thrive, allows you to become stronger." There was a moment of silence as he thought this over. "I know of your failure to overthrow the Mizukage, and it wasn't due to your lack of abilities or strength. It's because you didn't have the right connections. Everyone who is in hiding with us is what makes us stronger. They would have our backs no matter the condition. If we wanted to in a few years we could stage our own coup d'état. Call in all of my contacts that I've gathered through the years as a rogue."

"We are supposed to work alone."

"Alone, yes. But sometimes it is okay to have an army standing behind you who share your same goals." Both pulled their faces away from the slit in the door as there was movement. Once it settled they resumed their post. "You have good partners. Two who would seem to follow you anywhere."

"Haku, yes. It's the dancer I'm unsure about."

He chuckled lowly. "She is quite interesting, I'll give her that. Where did you find her?"

"I didn't. Haku did."

"Yet you're the one who allowed her to follow." Zabuza didn't answer. "Women like her are hard to find. I should know, look how old I am. Not many would stick around as long as she has, even if there's a debt to pay."

Someone new entered the room, causing their conversation to cease.

* * *

Lacey was careful moving through the shadows and aware of the surroundings before moving across streets out in the open. The enemy could honestly be anywhere. Breaking into a holistic hut the young woman rummaged through the jars. Taking the sack Yupa had given to her when they left the hideout, she filled the empty, labeled jars with the items needed. Luckily they were made of plastic and wouldn't make a noise when they made their way back.

Setting the lock back into place her attention was drawn towards another hut that she had encountered on her first trip into town. Glancing around and checking the position of the moon the dancer knew she had time, slipping inside.

"We need to leave," one of the ninja spoke up.

"Very well," Yupa grumbled. "Send out the signal when we reach the wall.

"Understood."

They wished they could stay longer and gather more information, but were not willing to jeopardize the mission. Zabuza landed on the branch his partner was perched on, but his appearance did not startle the teen. "We're pulling out," he said.

_Tic. Tic._

"Were they onto us?"

"No. Get back to the forest."

Lacey's head tilted up, hearing the signal. But it was early, wondering if something went wrong. Something moved in the shadows, glancing over to see Balto making his way towards her in the street. "What were you doing in there?" he grumbled

"Gathering extra supplies."

He nodded. "Fin will be-"

The dancer slapped a hand over her mouth, and pressed their backs against the wall. "What?" he muttered under the palm.

But Lacey refused to answer, having looked away, eyes trained on the corner of the roof. Something softly landed, causing the man to be alert. "Did you see something?" a gruff voice asked.

"I heard something," answered another lowly.

The young woman watched as a hand curved over the gutter, holding her breath. "Those rogues?"

"Couldn't say. I wouldn't be surprised if some were lurking around with what's going down in the manor."

"Watch it."

"They are getting desperate for information."

Lacey felt Balto shift, looking over to see the Ninja reaching for a weapon. _No_, she mouthed. Ignoring her, the man looked back up at the enemy. Her hand gripped his arm tightly in warning, hearing his weapon pouch shuffle from the movement. "What was that?"

They were dead.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Zabuza was growing anxious. When the teams from the manor had returned, the third group had yet to return. "They should be here," spoke a Ninja. Exactly, they were closer.

"We will give them ten minutes," Yupa stated.

"I'm sure they're fine," Haku reassured. Though the young man couldn't find himself believing his

As minutes passed he wasn't the only one growing restless. "Calm down," Yupa ordered.

"They could've jeopardized the mission," said one. "If they were kidnapped then this whole operation was for nothing."

"You have no faith in your comrades," Haku said.

"Why should I? If they can't handle their half then they are useless."

It wasn't until three forms landed on the ground behind them that the group whirled around, weapons at the ready. They had approached with such speed and stealth no one heard. "Sorry… we're late…" Lacey breathed.

"There were guards crawling everywhere," Balto relayed. "We had to take the long way around to sneak back.

"And you're sure you weren't followed," Yupa said.

"Why do you think we took so long getting back," Fin said.

It was obvious they had been running for quite some time and fast, due to their labored breathing, but the lead rogue wanted to be sure, ordering a perimeter check before heading back. Haku held out his canteen for the young woman to drink, who gratefully took it trying to calm down. "How close were you?" Zabuza asked.

"Too close for my liking," she answered.

His eyes briefly flickered over to the teammates. "We will talk about this later."

"All set, boss."

It was uneventful the trek back to the underground base. "I want a meeting to be held in the morning among all of the ninja."

"Shouldn't we do this as soon as possible.

His head shook. "It's late. Some still have yet to get in." Nodding, the group broke away. "Zabuza, a word."

"In a moment." Nodding, Yupa headed towards his room, Haku leaving for their own. The rogue had his attention solely on Lacey now. "Tell me what happened."

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Balto assigned us to a task on what to collect. We met up halfway to the meeting point when we noticed some guards and hid. Though…"

"What?"

"I think Balto wanted to take them on." Zabuza's eyes darkened. "But we didn't engage. I told him to stop, but I think it was the fact that his weapon pouch shuffled that he decided against it. I honestly don't know how we weren't found out."

The young man sighed. "You have to be more careful."

"Hey, this time it was not my fault." His eyes rolled. "Though…"

"What?"

"They were expecting us."

His expression turned serious. "What."

"There was something important going on in the manor, but wouldn't say what it was exactly. Still, they expected us to make a move or try and listen in. They are right though. We are getting desperate for information."

Thinking it over, the rogue nodded. "Go to bed. I'll speak with Yupa."

Nodding, the dancer turned away and begun unwrapping the thing around the face, heading for the room. Zabuza watched her go until she disappeared behind the curtain.

* * *

"Is that all?" Yupa asked.

"It's what she said," Zabuza answered. "She may say more tomorrow if it comes to mind."

"Hmm…" the man rubbed his chin. "How well do you trust Lacey?"

The rogue thought for a moment. She wasn't quite Ninja material, but for some reason he had kept her around. He used her on missions, told her trade secrets in order to aid in the extermination of many of their targets, and, in a sense, trusted the dancer when she was away gathering information that would be difficult for them to get a hold of. No one usually expected her to be undercover.

"I guess I would trust her… with my life. Hell, she's saved it on a few occasions." Yupa's brows rose. "Long story."

"Very well then. She seems trustworthy enough. After all, I'm the one who used her to set up this meeting and results were produced. You could've easily attacked me." His head shook. "We'll talk more later."

Nodding, Zabuza left, silently moving through the tunnels before coming to the curtain. There was a low glow coming from below the sheet. Someone was still up. Walking inside his attention was on the awake teen, before checking on Lacey. Though he suddenly grew confused at the sight in front of him.

"What is this?"

Looking up from his book, Haku snickered. Glancing over towards Lacey's corner, they could just see the dancer under the sleeping bodies of some of the children. "Would you believe it when I say they were waiting for her," the teen said

There were at least two children lying pressed up against each side of her body, one head using a leg as a pillow. "Lacey was telling them a story and fell asleep." The young woman's head was resting comfortably against the top of Lisa's.

"Why aren't they sleeping with their parents?" he asked, removing the sword from his back.

"These are the orphans. I think they've taken a liking to her."

"This isn't going to be a daily thing."

"Trying telling that to the kids. Though if they make enough of a fuss, Lacey will probably just go where they sleep."

"Whatever."

"What did Yupa want?"

"He wanted to know what the girl gathered from their end."

"Why didn't he ask Fin or Balto?"

"Hell if I know." The young man settled down, getting comfortable. "He seems to trust her more."

"So what did she gather?"

"We think they may have been onto us…"

"What? How?"

"We're not sure yet. I'll be discussed tomorrow."

Haku nodded.

* * *

There was movement in the room that stirred the young man from his dreamless sleep. A _hush_ sounded, but it was too late, the rogue slowly waking. Groggily looking around he noticed that he was the last one up, more children having come to the room and surrounding Lacey. She was digging through the bag she had brought back from last night, removing a sack from inside. The children seemed to grow more excited, watching as she removed a round object for each of them.

"Grapefruit!" Nao exclaimed.

"We haven't had these in forever!" Nico agreed.

"Sh! Sh!" Lacey tried to not laugh. "You're going to wake-!" But the moment her eyes landed on the young man and realized he was awake, she gave a sheepish smile and blushed. "Oh, sorry. Um, how long have you been awake?

"Not long," he answered gruffly. Rubbing a hand over his face to wipe away the sleep, pressure was applied on his abdomen. He was met with Lisa's grin, holding the fruit between her small hands. "Excuse me, mister. Can you get lost again?" she asked.

A brow rose in amusement. Looking over at Lacey, the dancer was trying not to laugh though the hand didn't do much to stop a few giggles from escaping. "What?"

"Oh, well, when we first got here we played this game where they had to try and find you because Haku and I didn't know where you went. So I told them I would give them a treat for whoever found you. But I figured that would be so unfair to give it to one since they all helped."

"And where did you get these?"

"Last night in town. I took from a few places so it wasn't obvious a large amount had been stolen.

Smart. Sitting up the child slid into his lap, holding up the grapefruit in front of his face. "Can you please cut this open for me, mister?" Zabuza was about ready to decline, glancing out of the corner of his eyes to see Lacey pull out a kunai and slice through Nao's fruit. Even Haku was helping. Sighing, he nodded, pulling out his own weapon and cutting it open. "Do you wanna share?"

His head shook. "I'm fine." God he was getting soft.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"What's wrong?"

Lacey made a face, shifting in her seat. Everyone was slowly gathering in the designated meeting room, a deep space with a wooden table in the middle. Though there were only a few chairs lining the wall, those that could be salvaged and carried from the town during their escapes. During this time, the teen had been noticing that the dancer was zoning out, sometimes even catching her staring at Zabuza quizzically. "I'm… not sure. Actually, it's been bothering me for a while really."

"What?"

Making sure that no one was listening, the girl began speaking under her breath. "The incident with Akine. I don't know. Zabuza has been acting a little off since the whole thing."

"How so?" He was intrigued. Her forgetting what had happened on the bridge was not an act. That moment had been affected, though the rogue figured it was because of the near death experience and lack of oxygen to the brain. The slip had been unconsciously.

Her brow cocked. "Seriously? You haven't noticed? I've been excluded from the missions, more so than usual, unless he's nearby with a watchful eye. He always wants to know where I am. And… is it just me or his training sessions becoming more brutal… but then he's almost sorry for it?" Lacey sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I have no idea, Haku. Maybe I'm just going crazy because he would never show that kind of emotion towards anyone."

The teen chuckled lightly. "Actually, something did happen."

Her head whipped in his direction. "What?"

"Don't freak out, but after killing Akine's henchmen and trying to find you Zabuza saved your life."

"Yeah, I know that…" She tried to force herself not to blush. "C.P.R."

"Well, after that happened… you kind of… said something after coughing up the water."

Lacey's brows furrowed. "What? I didn't say anything."

"Yes, you did. At least you can't remember, but when Zabuza picked you up… well… you kind of told him that you loved him."

They fell silent, Haku watching as Lacey's eyes slowly widened, jaw going partly slack in shock, while the cheeks reddened with each passing second. "I…" she croaked. "I what?" The last word came out as a squeak.

It was hard for the teen not to laugh. "Sorry, you did."

Panicking, Lacey quickly looked towards Zabuza who was deep in thought conversing with Yupa. Groaning, she buried her head in her knees. "Oh God, I'm so embarrassed." There was a pause. "How come he hasn't brought this up?"

"Zabuza is not really known to show his emotions."

"Don't I know…"

"Anyway, was there something you said that may be the reason he didn't bring it up?"

Thinking for a moment, the dancer's head picked up slightly. "Um… I may have said I didn't remember anything. I could barely even see you in the first place."

"Well that explains why it hasn't been brought up then. It's something he wants to avoid."

"What?"

"The truth. That there is a possibility he's actually beginning to care for you."

"Care for me? He tries to kill me during practice, threatens my life on a number of occasions if I mess up, and leaves me behind. You do realize I have never heard him say my name once? He only calls me, 'girl'.

"But he's always the one who saves you when you're in danger, remember."

"True," she sighed.

"And you've saved him."

"What are you getting at, Haku?"

"As a ninja we have to be observant. He's just trying to ignore instinct."

"But you're always telling me the reason I'm not a good Ninja is because I have feelings. So why would-?"

"Admit it, even if you don't remember saying anything, you like him too."

"I-!"

"We're about to get started," Zabuza cut in, approaching the two. Both of their heads snapped in his direction causing him to cock a brow. Especially at the sight of the young woman's flushed cheeks. "What?"

"Nothing," Lacey quickly answered.

"Right." Though he was unconvinced. Carefully watching her, the young man took his place against the wall standing beside Haku. Lacey refused to meet his stern gaze watching as Yupa stepped up.

"Thank you for being here today," he said. "It has come to our attention that our enemy is beginning to make their move.

A murmur ran throughout the room. "Are they onto us?" someone asked.

"From our mission last night, those who were gathering supplies came in contact with scouts. They were not discovered, but did overhear them talking. We can assume a deal was being made in the manor, and that the enemy forces were expecting us to make an appearance."

"But we were not detected, right?" a rogue questioned. He had only arrived this morning.

"Correct. But that makes me nervous. Our movements must be careful. We could be monitored and this hideout cannot be found. Last night, we were not followed. Our own security will be heightened as well in the forest. Lacey. Is there anything you would like to add from your observations last night?"

The dancer grew nervous with all the attention on her, quickly glancing between their faces. Zabuza was the last person she came to, taking a deep breath and made eye contact with Yupa again. "They just… expected us to show up some time. Try and figure out what was going on in the manor." Her brows furrowed, thinking for a moment. "It's almost like they wanted us to." The young woman looked at Balto. "I didn't like it."

"I can agree that something did not feel right," the man spoke up. "It's dangerous to go back there for the next few days."

The rogue thought about this. "It is odd…"

"Come on, we're rogues," a ninja spoke up. "We're naturally cocky. Of course they would be. They took over a town, of course they are overly confident in their abilities."

There was a low rumble in the distance, drawing their attention. Some reached for their weapons out of habit. Then came the tremor through the floor, making Lacey's heart race. "What the hell was that?" Fin asked.

It happened again, Zabuza firmly gripping the dancer's shoulder and causing her to whirl around. "Run," he ordered. This time they could actually hear the explosion, the quake causing some to stumble. Lacey nearly fell out of the chair only to be hauled to her feet and forced to look at the Mist ninja. "Run!"

The young man wasted no time in grabbing Haku as well, rushing towards the exit of the room before the others could regain their footing. There were more blasts occurring, causing the dirt ceiling to crumble in areas when the compacted soil became loose. People were screaming, families and orphans running. "Rogues!" Yupa shouted over the noise. "To the surface!" The enemy began rushing in through some of the tunnels, slaughtering civilians in their path. "Create a path and help the others escape! Leave no survivors!"

Zabuza tugged Lacey out of the way just as a shuriken embedded in the wall where she once stood. "Haku, with me!" he ordered. "You, get to the surface! Go!"

The young woman went to say something but when a child's scream pierced the air she ran off. Glancing at each other, the teen fixed a set of needles in hand before letting them fly. His partner was close behind throwing around his sword and cutting two rogues in half. Haku was quick to search the rooms, pulling out terrified families and children, shouting at them to escape. They couldn't stay here as the seconds ticked by and the battle waged on. Most of the explosions were coming from the surface, ripping through the earth and causing a few tunnels to cave in.

"Retreat!" they could hear Yupa shout. "Retreat to the surface!"

Zabuza growled, throwing away his opponent. How he wished he could use his mist Jutsu. That would help him take care of many of these rogues, but it would hinder everyone else as well. If only they were on the surface having this battle. A bridge snapped, a woman screaming as she went falling head first towards the ground with her daughter. The young man shoved a kunai into the man's chest, lunging into the air and grabbing them both before either could break their necks.

"Haku!" he shouted, allowing them to run off. "We're leaving!"

The teen slit a man's stomach open, protecting a family that was being chased. "Come-!" He paused, seeing a familiar hair color and quickly glancing down the tunnel. "Lacey!" The young woman tugged Nao out of the way of a falling rock, quickly pushing her forward into the arms of a woman who rushed past the approaching partner. "Lacey, come on!" Haku shouted.

"There are people-!"

She never finished as the ceiling began to cave in. The dancer's arms rose over her head in protection, trying to remain standing. "Haku, go! Go!" Lacey shoved a boy out of the way before he could be crushed, crying out as a sharp edge scrapped the arm. Her fearful eyes turned on the teen. "Run-!"

The section between them became blocked. "LACEY!"

Yupa grabbed the back of the teen's shirt tugging him roughly backwards. "Run to the exit!"

"But Lacey-!"

"Out of my way!" Zabuza roared, shoving his way through the panic. "Haku…" He realized his teammate's struggle against the older man's grip. "What are you-?" Only one thing could cause him to panic so much. "Where's Lacey?"

"It's too late for them!" Yupa stated. Haku was shoved into the arms of another Ninja who rushed off. "The whole path is blocked."

But Zabuza ignored him, rushing towards the rubble. Yupa shouted in warning, but it was too late, his guard having dropped. Something hit the back of his head and everything went black.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

A headache was the first thing Zabuza felt when he woke up. Sitting up made his skull throb, reaching back to feel the bump under the gauze wrapped around the head. And the dried blood. He couldn't recognize anything his vision blurry for a moment and noticing someone walking towards the bed. It was one of the women from the underground tunnels. "Thank goodness you're awake," she said. "We were worried." The rogue grunted, trying to stand. "You mustn't!" Zabuza's balance was thrown off, slumping back onto the mattress in even more pain than before. "You've suffered a severe concussion. Don't stand up again until the doctor comes in."

"Where am I?" he roughly asked. "What happened?"

"We were attacked," Yupa spoke up, coming around the curtain. He was wrapped in bandages as well, looking worse for wear. "The rogues were onto us and managed to find our openings.

"A loose end?"

"Most likely. Though we can't be sure because some died in the tunnels."

"What happened to it?"

"Destroyed. There's no way we can return without being exterminated. That base is gone."

"Then where are we now?"

"Fifteen miles south of the town. Fin had a contact, a hideout they use when in the area on missions. We're deep in backcountry. No one will bother us.

"Haku?"

The man's attention turned, Zabuza following his gaze to see his partner lying asleep on a bed. "He's completely exhausted himself to a point where we had to induce sleep. Poor lad has been distraught since the retreat. Have to admit, that was not your brightest move, rushing back into the collapsing tunnels. And…"

Zabuza's brows furrowed. Why on earth would he run into the danger? He had to have a good reason why. Haku? No. He saw the teen being dragged out by someone else. Someone had been in danger. Someone-

His eyes widened, slowly looking up and locking eyes with Yupa. Even he could tell something was bothering the leader. "Where is she?" Sighing heavily, the man looked away.

"Zabuza…"

His palm slammed down on the table beside the bed causing it to tremble under the force, the whole room going silent. "Where is Lacey?" he shouted.

"The poor girl… she didn't make it along with nearly a third of the others. The tunnels caved in."

Zabuza's hand shot out, gripping the front of his shirt tightly and dragging him forward. "And you didn't go back! You didn't think there was a chance to save them?"

"I had to think what was best for those that had managed to escape death. Those who were lucky. You. You were reckless becoming unaware of your surroundings, which is why you allowed a boulder to fall on your head. If I had not saved you then you would be dead. Choices had to be made."

"Then you made the wrong choice! You had plenty of men-!"

"Let me ask you something, Zabuza." The young man grit his teeth. "Why do you care?" The Mist ninja was at a loss for words. "I asked you this once, if you trusted her. And you said yes. And I know you partner has questioned you on your feelings towards her. I have ears. Always in denial, you treat her like a partner, yet keep her at a distance because she wasn't really a Ninja. Lacey was a dancer, who you tried turning into a rogue like your partner Haku. And you both knew it was impossible to even do such a thing, but you were persistent. Obviously you felt something otherwise you would've discarded her at the first town."

"It's more complicated than that," he growled, grip tightening.

"Of course, it's never simple. Not for rogues like us. It was inevitable an unfortunate event would befall her. Like I said, she was no ninja."

"You trusted her!"

"As did you! So then tell me why was it so hard to keep her closer?"

Slowly, Zabuza's grip fell away feeling as if something heavy were lying on his chest. It was almost difficult to breathe, but he would refuse to show it. Yupa sighed heavily, straightening his shirt. "We aren't good at this, being rogues and all," the man stated. "Even normal Ninjas are not supposed to show emotions or develop feelings on the battlefield. Though that is entirely different for us. We must be emotionless, heartless being in our line of work at every moment. The moment we break away from our Villages our fate is sealed." Yupa turned away, walking towards the door. "We will not be moving for the next few days. Not until enough of us have recovered and can figure out if this whole mission can even be salvaged."

Zabuza fell back on the bed, ignoring the pounding in his head that made spots dance in his vision. A hand covered his eyes trying to hide the feelings that threatened to show as a Medical Ninja came over to try and stop the pain. From his bed, Haku had heard everything. His eyes ached from holding back unshed tears, turning away from his silently mourning partner.

What were they going to do?

"We no longer have numbers," Yupa spoke up to what was left of his allies. "Many lives were lost in that attack, good men, innocent women and children who did not deserve what happened. What we now need to decide on is if this is a fool's mission."

"Couldn't agree with you more there," a rogue muttered.

"I'm not asking you to stay. You're free to go if you think this may be too much for you. But hear me out on this one. They won't take you as allies. I know every one of you here and none are snitches. If that were true the enemy killed them because their purpose was served. So, you have two options, gentlemen. Either run away like cowards to other countries and set up a new base there, because I can be damn sure that if you stay here they will only kill you in a matter of time. We are their competition. Or you could stay and fight for _our_ land. Remember? We were here first. These bastards invaded from the mainland, thinking they could due us in. I'm staying to prove them wrong. That I'm not going to give up my land to shitheads like them. I think it's time for a new order to be arranged, don't you?" Determination grew in the crowd's eyes. "And I'm not talking about that damned Lord who easily sold us out."

"Ruling suits you," said a rogue.

"Yes, I quite like the sound of that," he agreed. "So then the question stills stands… Who is with me?"

There was a chorus of hurrahs throughout the men, the woman nodding, some holding their children close.

"Are we staying?" Haku asked, looking up at the man.

Zabuza thought for a moment. They had no reason left being here, Yupa having come in and paying them in full. The teen figured they were paid early because he felt guilt for what happened to Lacey. She was innocent. Though Haku wasn't sure if the rogue should return to active duty as of yet. His head injury was not quite healed, having taken over the medical team's duties so others could be seen to.

"We stay," the young man stated. Haku watched as his grip tightened on his arms. "We stay and fight." The teen could only guess the reason they were staying was for revenge, though Zabuza would never admit it.

* * *

Haku couldn't sleep. It had taken hours for him to calm down the orphans that slept around him missing Lacey's comfort. Nao was sobbing because Nico and Lisa had been lost in the tunnels as well. Nothing was helping. He couldn't escape it, this tight feeling in his chest and the uncertainty that this was actually happening. That by escaping the tunnels bodies were left behind.

The teen sighed, quietly sitting up and removing himself from the room. Quietly moving through the house so not to disturb anyone the rogue attached the pouch to his waist. Standing on the falling apart porch his eyes scanned the dark tree line, knowing that their forces were patrolling the perimeter for any signs of the enemy. They could not allow themselves to be found again. Glancing around once more, Haku took to the woods moving through the shadows discreetly.

"Where are you going?"

Haku froze, turning to find Zabuza leaning up against a tree. "Out. I can't sit in there anymore."

"Where exactly?" The teen refused to answer, causing the young man to sigh. "Just give it up, Haku. She's gone.

"How can you accept that!" he nearly shouted. "Wasn't she more than that to you? The least we could do is find her body and give her a proper burial.

"We are not going back there and that is final!" Zabuza snapped. "The enemy could still be lurking in the woods waiting for us to do just that. Come back to save the others. And then what? We're dead too. And I will not allow you to be kidnapped and tortured in order for them to find us."

The air between them fell silent, Haku looking away in defeat. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

The rogue sighed again, pulling away from the tree and approached his partner. "She's gone," he breathed. "You need to accept the fact that this time there is no saving her. And she's never coming back."

"Unlike you, Zabuza, I can't forget. I won't."

"It would be better if you could."

Impossible.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Their remaining numbers lined the town on the forest edge. The night was quiet, calm before what was to ensue. Fin came up alongside Yupa, crouching low in the darkness so their position was not given away. "Did you get them out?" the leader asked.

"As many as we could," the rogue answered lowly. "They are taking refuge in the backcountry.

"Good." The man wanted to limit the number of innocent casualties. Those who were unable to escape the tyrants when they did.

Zabuza had yet to take his eyes off of the silent homes that stood before them, unwilling to engage in any form of conversation. He only listened in on their plans to carry out this mission, hand itching to hold his blade and slice through the enemy that had collapsed the tunnels. Haku didn't bother to say anything, knowing when the young man was in this mood it was best to leave him alone to his thoughts. But it wasn't hard to guess what the Mist Ninja was thinking.

"Thirty seconds we give the signal," Yupa relayed. "Move through the streets with stealth, try not to make any noise, including your kills, so those in the manor do not know we are coming."

The birdcall sounded, the line rushing forward through the shadows. Zabuza had pulled forth his blade, ready for anything that might come their way. Halfway towards their destination, the young man lunged forward and arched around his weapon, causing those behind him to furrow their brows. A soft _thunk_ sounded as the metal embedded into the side of the building lining the next street. Upon rounding the corner, the rogues glanced over watching as a body belonging to an enemy crumpled to the ground, head rolling away. Many smirked from the silent kill. Haku paused waiting for this partner to follow the others. The bloodlust was clear in his eyes, jaw tense under the wrappings. All the teen could do was feel sorry for anyone who went up against him tonight.

"Haku…" His head turned, staring at his partner from behind the mask. "Kill them all."

The closer their forces grew to the manor the quicker they moved from the adrenaline that rushed through them. Rushing the wall the guards were unprepared for the onslaught and that was when the Jutsus broke out. It rocked the household, causing the enemy to pour out of the manor and engage.

Haku's needles immobilized an entire group allowing his allies to easily take care of them. Meanwhile, Zabuza was flipping his weapons in hand and decapitating all opponents. But the enemy kept on coming and it was clear to see that they were becoming outnumbered, quickly. The young man growled remembering why he always preferred working alone or with Haku. His Mist Jutsu was impossible to be of use once again. Clones splitting up to try and help them gain the upper hand it proved to be only partly useful. Still it wasn't enough. However, Yupa would never tell them to fall back. That would only mean defeat, but the enemy wasn't the only ones loosing comrades.

Zabuza whipped out a kunai, stabbing it into a man's gut and mid turn sliced through another's chest. But it didn't stop there using the kunai to heft the enemy into the air throw him over a shoulder. The body slammed into another causing the two to collapse to the ground as Balto whirled around having noticed a little too late that he had nearly been killed.

Haku was locked with a rogue who was smirking at the fact that he viewed the teen as a child. However when a cold sensation began spreading from his hands to the arms it caused the man to glance down. Ice. He began panicking, pulling away and trying to brush off the frozen water. But it continued to climb even without the contact. The rogue was screaming when it reached the bridge between the shoulder and neck stumbling backwards into the chaos and running away to find some kind of help. But they both knew it wouldn't come. Haku turned dodging a kunai that came flying through the air, but his eyes widened upon seeing the Ninja who had thrown the weapon had found a new target, most likely believing that the first one was dead. The teen followed his line of sight, shouting, "Zabuza!" and throwing a needle through the air. However it was too late, the rogue releasing the weapon before Haku's made contact.

Zabuza heard the cry of alarm, glancing over a shoulder from where he was in a deadlock with two rogues. "Don't you dare take your eyes off of us-!" one shouted. They were ripped into before either could even try gaining the upper hand from his supposed distraction. But it didn't matter. There wasn't time to evade. It was going to embedded into his skull right between the eyes. And the only thing he could think of was how he had failed his own personal mission. To kill every last one of the bastards that sent the dancer to an early grave.

Something came flying through the air, a foot grazing against the top of the weapon. It was redirected, the person's body turning quickly and throwing it back towards the rogue that was attempting to pull free the needle that had just missed it's mark for paralyzing him. Zabuza watched as it stuck him between the eyes. He watched the person land on the ground in a crouch, their head snapping up towards the enemy. The Mist ninja's eyes widened.

"Lacey?"

Having not heard from how low his voice was, the dancer shouted, "Attack!"

Reinforcements. It was those who had been trapped in the tunnels. They were wrapped up in bandages, clothing ripped and dirty, but that didn't matter. The men and women performed to the best of their ability and Zabuza watched as they pushed back the enemy. Even Lacey had engaged three rogues and was surprised to see that she was in fact dominating them.

"Zabuza, snap out of it!" Yupa snapped. "Before you end up dead!"

Hand tightening around the hilt he swung around the sword slicing four ninja in half. Lacey was there in an instant, cutting down the next line with short swords he had never seen before. The rogue wasn't even aware she knew how to handle dueling blades. But with the surge of power that came from seeing believed to be dead partners and acquaintances Yupa's forces were ripping through the invaders. The older man even laughed out loud at the sight killing a rogue without mercy.

The enemy was being forced back. Yupa entered the manor heading for the Lord so he was brought to justice. Execution seemed to be the best option in his opinion and those on the battlefield were coming to a halt at the fact that there were no more opponents to face. A scream came inside, most likely the Lord, but when it was cut off midway everyone felt as though they could breathe easier. The war had been won.

Haku pushed through the crowd, eyes quickly scanning the rogues. He could've sworn he had seen her. Here in the battle. But that was impossible. She was dead. The teen watched the tunnel cave in. There was only a slight hesitation from the shock when he found what he was looking for.

"Lacey!" Haku rushed forward, wrapping his arms tightly around the dancer. She took a shaky breath, returning the gesture and kissing the top of his head. "You're alive! How?"

Glancing up, her gaze met with a stunned Zabuza, who had yet to even move from where his last kill had been made. "There… there was a secret path under the tunnel," the young woman relayed. "We managed to escape just in time further underground. However, it took us a few days to regroup and dig ourselves out. I'm sorry we took so long."

When the man said nothing, Haku spoke up for him, "You saved our lives. We should be thankful backup even arrived."

"We are glad you weren't killed," Yupa said, clasping her shoulder. "My men will deal with the clean up. Meanwhile, it looks like you could use some medical attention and rest. Haku, a moment please. Those who managed to survive would like your help with the children. Your healing skills are quite good for someone your age."

Nodding, the teen left, though the dancer was a little reluctant to let go.

Finally, Zabuza moved forward, blade dropping from his hand. Though he stopped abruptly feet from her, arms having just barely rose before hesitantly falling to his sides as if not knowing what to do. "A secret path, huh?"

Her shoulders shrugged. "Who knew?"

His eyes landed on the bloody wrappings on one arm, the patch along the collarbone, and the other bandages that were just peeking out from where the clothing had ripped. "Are… you sure you're alright?"

"I wouldn't say completely… But better than a few days ago." He was at a loss for words, the two just staring at each other awkwardly. "Are you okay?"

"I fared better than you did."

"Oh, well I was just making sure, since you're not lecturing me about getting myself trapped. Or in trouble. I was wondering if you got hit in the head or something."

Okay, that happened, but he would never admit it to her. The young man stared at her before raising a hand. Lacey flinched slightly, only for the palm to rest on the dancer's head ruffling the already messed up hair. A snicker escaped his lips, pulling Lacey forward into his chest and wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I think I'll let it go just this once." Hesitantly, the young woman raised her own arms wrapping them around his torso, which caused his grip to tighten, face burying in the hair. "Just this once," he muttered.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

It was so quiet, back at their hideaway, which they couldn't even call it anymore since the town had been liberated. And after helping the reinforcements back to camp the civilians waiting were more than happy to see those who had been stuck in the tunnels. Nao hugged Lisa and Nico tightly crying out of happiness that her friends were alive. But that's not to say lives were not lost. Some weren't so lucky. They were tended to and fed, all sharing stories of what happened after Yupa's decision to abandon the tunnels.

The celebration didn't last long, the group exhausted from the night's events and falling asleep wherever they could find room. Zabuza was amused at the sight of his partner passed out on his mat under a tree only inches away from Lacey, who had changed out of the ruined clothing into something more comfortable. She had been instructed to sleep inside with the others, but of course didn't listen. Lying out on his own mat beside the dancer, the young man got comfortable by clasping his hands together under his head eyes closing. It had been a long day and could he not wait to finally sleep it all off. Haku and him had been through enough in the last few days and for the first time in a while the young man decided they were in need for some time off.

Something warm pressed against his side, causing his eyes to slit open and glance over. In her sleep, the dancer had rolled over and scooted closer. The young woman's nose was pressed against the fabric. He had half a mind to move away, but for some reason his body said differently staying in place. Zabuza even allowed one of her hands to grip his shirt. Slowly, he too fell asleep, unconsciously moving an arm and wrapping it around Lacey to pull her closer.

* * *

The sun had just barely begun to rise when the dancer's eyes fluttered open. She was so warm it was comforting, not wanting to move from that spot. But when the young woman realized the item she was holding began shifting on its own that caused her to tense. Carefully, Lacey glanced up finding the soundly sleeping rogue right beside her. And she didn't dare move noticing the arm wrapped around her. Thank goodness the others were spread out, otherwise the rogues would probably give Zabuza an earful since he was in fact the Demon of the Hidden Mist. But how was the dancer going to get out of this situation?

The ninja began to stir, Lacey quickly closing her eyes and completely relaxing the body, something Haku had taught her when trying to pretend to be dead if the situation called for it. Zabuza blinked away the sleep from his eyes, grunting when a shoulder popped from how stiff it had been. Gathering his surroundings the rogue was startled to find out what had happened in his sleep. Slowly, carefully, the young man removed the arm, pulling free his shirt too, not wanting to wake the sleeping dancer and stood. Trying to shake off the fact that they had… slept that closely together, the young man left Haku to sleep and disappeared towards the hideout.

When the coast was clear Lacey's eyes opened viewing the forest from her sideways position. It was so quiet, peaceful. Beautiful, after the last few days of fighting for survival. Haku was still here too, sleeping away. But the dancer was more concerned with other matters. Like the thought that kept plaguing her mind since being stuck in the tunnels and had continued to bother her when being tended to after the battle. Standing, Lacey began walking on her own. She needed to talk to someone otherwise the young woman would never find an answer.

"Something on your mind." Startled by the voice, Lacey's head turned finding Yupa not too far away. "Me too."

"About what?"

He chuckled. "Life. But my thoughts are not important."

"Everything is important."

The older man smirked. "Hmm… I guess so. But for someone who was believed to be dead you don't look too content with being alive."

"It's not like I wish I was dead. Being buried alive doesn't really sound pleasing to me."

"Then why are you not happy like your partners. Zabuza may be emotionless, but I know seeing you alive brought him great relief." Lacey doubted that to an extent. "You know the only reason he stayed was to avenge you."

"No, he stayed because of the money."

Yupa shook his head. "I paid him after the collapse. Said this was much bigger than we expected and that he no longer had to concern himself in our matters. I blamed myself too for your death. For putting so many innocent civilians in danger, people who stood by me and believed in my beliefs. Willing to accept the fact that they didn't mind being lead by an ex-rogue instead of a Lord because I could offer them a better quality of life. Even if society sees me as a criminal."

"He… didn't stay… because…"

The ex-rogue nodded. "He stayed for you. I wouldn't be surprised if your partners had gone back to the tunnels to dig out your body. But enough about that. Why do you seem so… uncertain?"

The dancer sighed, leaning against a tree. "I'm not a ninja. Everyone knows that. The only reason I've managed to stay alive this long with them is because I'm a dancer and manage to save myself with those techniques. But I will never match their levels. And I can't help but wonder sometimes…" Lacey sighed again, Yupa remaining silent and waiting for her to continue. "That I am holding them back. That I'm just a nuisance. Half of the time Zabuza kicks my ass because of my mistakes, to try and teach me new techniques like when he taught Haku. I'm not a normal pupil though so his methods don't always work," she then laughed shortly. "So. I'm beginning to wonder… if maybe it's my time to stop. Stop traveling with them. Try to live by myself, since I've never done so before. Stop… depending on them. I mean they have their own lives and I was just a girl who appeared out of nowhere with nothing.

"You want to settle.

"Maybe… I don't know. I just don't want to feel like a liability anymore. I don't want to get them killed because of my inexperience."

"Is that what you think you are?" Lacey nodded, the two sharing a moment of silence. "If it's a place you're looking to settle would you want to find a profession within the normal working world? Or would you wish to return to being a dancer?"

The young woman shook her head. "I don't ever want to be a dancer again because I do not want to be a piece of property."

"Past experiences I assume?"

"That's how I escaped that lifestyle and found Zabuza and Haku.

"Hmm…" he mused.

"Why?"

"Because I may have a proposition for you."

* * *

Haku didn't know what to say or think when Lacey confided in him what Yupa and her talked about in the forest. "Are you sure?"

"I don't know…" she answered. "I have to think about it. We're not leaving for another two days anyway at most."

"Have you told Zabuza?"

The dancer shook her head. "I honestly don't know what to say. Do you think he'll be angry with me?"

Haku snickered. "It's your choice. Besides, I think you repaid your debt a long time ago and yesterday just proved it when you saved Zabuza's life."

"You're sure he won't chase me through the forest and try to hunt me down?"

The teen laughed, Lacey grinning at the reaction. "It's your life, Lacey. But don't ever think you were a burden to us, even if Zabuza says differently because it's not in a rogue's nature to express it." But Haku had a pretty good idea what she would choose.

"Haku…?"

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna miss you."

And that alone only confirmed his suspicions.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Zabuza grunted. The teen hadn't said a single thing all night, barely even interacting with the children when they ran over asking him to play. Instead, they had run back over to Lacey, who had sat herself near Balto and Fin. He nearly chuckled when the brats tackled her to the ground.

"Nothing."

"Don't bullshit me."

Sighing, Haku refused to meet his gaze. "I don't think it's my place to say."

"Out with it already." Both of his partners had been acting odd since this morning and it was annoying him to no end.

"You cannot get angry with her. This is her decision."

The young man cocked a brow in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Lacey's leaving."

The harsh expression left his face, turning to stare at the laughing dancer across the room. He couldn't find the words to say anything and left the hideout. Haku cursed under his breath.

* * *

When Zabuza began ignoring her, Lacey knew Haku had said something to the rogue. But she wasn't upset with him since he was going to find out soon enough her plans. She still had to talk to him though, as much as he didn't want to. The dancer was surprised though. At that fact that Zabuza seemed to care… in a sense. She found him by the river filling his water sack. Of course he sensed her right away, standing when done and moving further down. The dancer sighed and followed after him, calling, "Zabuza." The young man continued to ignore her. "Zabuza. Zabuza." Having enough of this pointless chase her speed picked up just enough to catch up, reaching out and gripping his arm. "Zabuza!" But the rogue jerked away, causing Lacey to stumble nearly falling to the ground.

"When were you going to tell me your _master_ plan?" he snarled.

The dancer was taken aback by the harshness, but glared at him seconds later. "I was going to tell you! But how could I without thinking of a plan to break it to you? I mean, come on, Zabuza, you're not the easiest person to talk to sometimes. I was afraid you would treat it like a joke or act like this! I was trying to avoid this!"

"How can we avoid this? Were you going to spring it on me the day we were leaving?"

"Why do you even care? You've been trying to get rid of me for years!"

The rogue was at a loss for words. They just stood there, staring at each with panting breaths, neither backing down. He forced himself to break the eye contact, moving a few steps away and running a frustrated hand through his hair.

Lacey sighed. "Sorry… I didn't mean to shout." He said nothing. "Zabuza, we all know I have no place among you or Haku. I slow you down, get in trouble half the time, and have yet to really grow beyond Chuunin. Why would you want someone who is more of an annoyance hanging around a team of rogues who need to make a living out of bounty hunting and illegal matters? I'm capable of getting us caught. I'm surprised it hasn't happened already."

The wrappings hid the smirk that came to his lips. He could not believe that she was selling herself short. Zabuza had to hand it to the young woman. She had survived longer in their company than he thought would be possible.

"Zabuza… it's time to let me go."

"Do you believe you can survive on your own?"

She gave him a smile. "You two have helped me learn how. And besides, it's not like I'll be leaving this area. Yupa was kind enough offer me a job."

"What kind of job?"

"Don't worry nothing crazy like being a ninja, I'm sure." He gave a grunt, rolling his eyes and Lacey laughed. "You'll be fine without me."

A hand ruffled her hair. "Whatever you say." And instead of being upset by the out of place strands Lacey grinned up at him.

* * *

Most of the rogues had left by morning, Zabuza surprised to find Yupa waiting for them just outside the hideout. "Don't seem so surprised. I've been seeing everyone off personally to thank them for their services."

Both men shook hands, Haku giving a nod before turning to look at Lacey, who stood beside the ex-rogue now. But he soon stepped away at a distance to give them some privacy. "So you're really going through with this?" Haku asked.

Sighing, a nervous laugh escaped her lips. "I, uh, I guess I am. I mean, Yupa offered for me to be an apprentice… As a merchant that is. I think we all know I'll never be a successful rogue Ninja. One can dream though. Besides, the kids seem to be really attached." The silence was awkward, Lacey looking away and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "So… I guess this is goodbye then."

Haku hugged her tightly, the dancer kissing his head. "You're going to be an amazing Ninja one day," she muttered.

When Zabuza approached he held out a hand to shake in a professional manner. Lacey rose a brow before rolling her eyes and walking forward, wrapping her arms around his waist. The rogue awkwardly stood there after the fact that he had been deliberately avoiding her. "Goodbye…" she whispered. "And thank you for everything." Her grip tightened, his arms finally wrapping around the young woman. "Everything."

"Yeah, well, you made things interesting for us, that's for sure," he muttered.

Lacey laughed, pulling away with a wide grin. "If you're ever in the area again you're welcomed to stop by."

"We'll keep that in mind."

There was a moment of silence, the dancer shifting on her feet as the two turned away. "Goodbye," Haku called back, Lacey waving.

Yupa approached, the both of them watching until they were no longer visible. "You didn't have to stay, you know," the older man said.

"I would only get in their way."

Shaking his head the man chuckled, while turning away. "Well, he'll be back."

Lacey cocked a brow, whirling on the retreating form. "What? No he won't.

"Trust me. He will."

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

For a week, Yupa kept the dancer busy teaching her the rules of the trade. At the same time she was overseeing the orphans and helping in the rebuilding of the town since the extermination of the enemy. She was very useful, the older man saw that instantly. She was much better with communications and dealing with people face to face instead of fighting. Though that wasn't to say that he had not been impressed by the young woman with her background. Yupa had seen her in the fight, but all in all at least he knew he could trust her to watch over the shop while away on business. Lacey took up residence with the orphans, who were overseen by an elderly woman named Maka. She had helped the children escape into the tunnels and was very sweet and caring. When the dancer got home from work every night she would help cook dinner before tucking the children into bed. This was the closest thing the young woman had ever had to a normal life and Lacey was enjoying it… To an extent. For some reason there was a part of her that missed the constant travel.

"Let's close up soon," Yupa stated. "No one else is coming by today, and I have an early morning tomorrow.

"Yes, sir!" she called. Setting a box in place she then began to pack up the front counter so it could be folded in and locked up.

"Lacey! Lacey!" She glanced up, watching as Lisa, Nico, and Nao came running down the street with a few others rushing after them.

Pulling down the awning, the young woman brushed off her hands and turned back to them. "What are you doing here?"

"Ms. Maka wanted to pick up something for us to eat," Nao said. Her hand gripped Lacey's pant leg. "Are you done?"

"Almost," she smiled. "Just let me tell Yupa."

"Okay," they spoke in unison. It was followed by a chuckle, the group watching as Yupa emerged.

"I heard your little party from the back," he said. "She's all yours, children." Cheering, they rushed back to Maka across the street, Lacey smiling after them. But she didn't follow right away, looking back towards the ex-rogue. "Something troubling you?"

"Maybe it's not my place to ask, but how did you become so… well, nice? I've come across a few rogues when traveling with Zabuza and Haku and none of them have been this civil. Or at least able to blend in with society."

"If I was still in my early thirties then I would be the same as your partner Zabuza. But age changes you over time, that I can guarantee. You'll see. When those two get to a certain age they will realize that their time as a rogue has come to an end. You can't be a Ninja forever. Unless you want to get yourself killed when those who are much younger than you start making a name for themselves. It's a matter of survival of the fittest. And I'm not the same young man I used to be."

Lacey gave him a kind smile. "That's comforting, thank you. I was just wondering because you treat those children as if they were your own."

"When you are an ex-rogue trying to make a living and controlling a town under the radar you need loyal subjects."

"Hmm… that is very true. Have a good night, Yupa."

He waved goodbye to the group as they moved down the street.

* * *

"Welcome back, Yupa!" Lacey called into the back of the shop when the man walked in. There was a rush of customers she was tending to, those from neighboring villages now coming to visit their markets since the threat was gone. All of the businesses were booming again, and some of them were Yupa's contacts, rogues looking for places to stay or information on possible jobs in the surrounding area. Apparently, he knew everything as far as Lacey was concerned.

"Busy today I see."

"Well that's because it's actually nice out today."

"So it is." His eyes landed on the rogues waiting around off to the side from the line. "Meet me around back, boys."

Some grunted, others not saying anything as they did as told. It took hours for the crowd to die down, the young woman sighing heavily and collapsing onto a stood. She was exhausted and the day was just barely halfway done. Having been out of view, Lacey was startled when a set of knuckles wrapped against the wooden frame. Standing, the dancer fixed her hair before looking up with a grin. "How may I-?"

The words died in her throat staring at the patron with wide eyes. "What…? What are you doing here?" she whispered.

This had to be some sick joke or a damn good Jutsu because standing in front of her was none other than Zabuza. And even he seemed unsure, shifting between both feet uneasily. "We… had another mission," he muttered, looking away.

"Oh, um, well then, I'll grab Yupa-

"I'm not here to speak with Yupa."

She cocked a brow in confusion. "Then what are you here for? Supplies?"

The young man grunted, running a hand through his hair in a frustrated manner. "I don't know," he nearly snapped.

They remained silent for a moment, Lacey moving to the side door so the counter no longer separated them. "So… this rogue you're hunting…" Both arms crossed in front of her chest, leaning against the wood. "Are they good at hiding? Skilled assassins?"

"No, nothing like that. It was supposed to be an easy kill."

"So then what happened?"

"We ran into a bit of trouble. Haku and I couldn't figure out the proper way to approach this."

Her brows furrowed. "And you're asking me?"

He gave a quiet snicker, head shaking. "We're not that desperate for a plan."

This time, the young woman's brow twitched in annoyance. Obviously nothing had changed in the nearly two weeks that had passed. "Jerk," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?

"Nothing. If you don't need my help then why are you here?"

"Does that really matter?"

"Yes, Zabuza. You should be miles away by now, not still here. So why are you? And where's Haku?"

"Busy doing something else."

"And you're…?"

"Will you come with us?"

Lacey was at a loss for words, staring at the young man in shock. That had not even been a thought in her mind as to why he was here. Why would the rogue want her back in the first place? All she seemed to do was cause trouble. The dancer thought that now he would be happy with the fact that she wasn't there anymore to screw things up. "Why?"

The question seemed to surprise him. "Huh?"

"Why do you want me to come with you? Because if it's only so you can kick my ass or manage to make me fall in a trap for your own amusement then my answer is no."

Slowly a smirk crept onto his lips making the dancer nervous. "Well then it looks like you're coming with us."

Lacey yelped when he reached forward, trying to get back inside the shop. But he was too quick, arm wrapping around her waist and tossing the young woman over a shoulder. "What are you doing?" she shouted, pounding against his back in retaliation. "Let me go! Put me down!"

Yupa pulled back the curtain from his 'office', trying to figure out what was making such a racket. But the old man couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you came back."

Zabuza glanced over, rolling his eyes. "Whatever…" he muttered.

"Yupa! Tell him to put me down! I have work to do!" Lacey shouted.

"Quit squirming."

The ex-rogue chuckled, head shaking. "She's all yours Zabuza."

"What?" she squeaked out.

"I hate to tell you I told you so, Lacey. And I'm not about to deny your partner's wishes. After all, I am in debt to him for helping me. It was a pleasure meeting you, young lady. Your presence will be missed. Zabuza. Be sure to come by every now and again."

He grunted, turning away and moving towards the outskirts. "Zabuza! Put me down!" Yupa continued to laugh to himself.

"Not gonna happen," he answered.

"You can't just decide out of the blue to remove me from this new place! I have a life now! And what about the orphans? I can't just disappear on them!"

The two were making a scene, some of those in the streets turning to look at the display

"They were already informed for you… possibly leaving."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Haku went by the orphanage two days ago to talk to the old woman. The children were aware of your departure. Why do you think some of them were so upset to see you leave?"

"How long have you been watching?"

"A while," he muttered, knowing the gig was up. Haku and him had never left the area in the first place, cleaning up the scrap that had bother to stay around after the town's liberation. Rogues who had absolutely nowhere to go.

"That still does not make up for the fact that I'm leaving them! Zabuza, you don't understand. Those children-"

"Will be fine on their own."

"They need parents, Zabuza!" She was back to pounding against his back and trying to get away.

"And you have been offering them that?"

"Yes! I… I think… I can't abandon them."

"You won't," spoke a new voice. Glancing over, the dancer watched as Haku joined them on the road. He had a small bag in hand, most likely the small trinkets she had acquired, weapons, and the change of clothing Yupa had given her. "Maka said there have been families who were interested in taking in the orphans, and Yupa has become a frequent partner in the facilities. I wouldn't put it past him to take care of them and once old enough put them to work in positions they would be most valuable. Unlike most orphans, these ones will not be neglected and cast aside. So you don't have to worry about leaving them in incapable hands." Though her struggle caused the teen to cock a brow. "You didn't give her a choice, did you?

"I did," Zabuza stated. "Unless our agenda for asking her back involved kicking her ass or make her fall in a trap for my own amusement then her answer was no. However, since neither crossed my mind at the time then I took the answer as a yes."

"You tricked me!" Lacey stated.

The partners smirked at each other. "We're rogues," he said. "What else did you expect?"

There was just no reasoning with the young man, Lacey slumping in defeat. "You could've asked nicely," she muttered.

"I thought I did. It's not like I knocked you out."

The dancer rolled her eyes, watching as the town began disappearing from their view. It was nice, knowing what it could be like to live life in one place without moving around, actually having a job, and having a place among a community. Lacey still couldn't understand why either rogue wanted he back. The dancer who always seemed to get into trouble. The young woman who was not a skilled enough Ninja to even go up against most Jounin and the skilled Demon of the Mist and see victory. Gathering information and infiltrating towns undercover couldn't be that big of a deal to them. Lacey had seen Haku do it before and had been getting by just fine without her before they met.

"You'll have plenty of time to do what you were doing back in that town at another time. We're leaving this hellhole for a mission in Wave Country. So, unless you want to exhaust yourself then go ahead and keep struggling. It's going to be a long trip."

Her hair hid the smirk, head shaking. There was no reasoning with them, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

The ocean was choppy as the large ship made its way towards Wave Country. No one dared to venture outside for fear of the waves washing a person overboard. Which worked to the benefit of the rogues, who stowed away in the cargo hold and did not have to worry about running into crew. Lacey clung onto some netting that was attached to the wall so she didn't roll around herself, trying to stop her stomach from churning. "You don't look so good," Haku said. He placed the back of his hand against her forehead.

"Yeah, well I feel it," she muttered.

"You're dehydrated, and this rocking isn't helping." A loud crack sounded elsewhere in the room, the two glancing over as Zabuza rummaged through a box.

"Here." He tossed some food in their direction.

"Won't they notice?" Lacey asked.

"We'll be long gone before that happens," he said, pulling back on the top. Shoulders shrugging, the young woman felt better once filling her stomach and drinking. "I'll take the first watch. So get some sleep." Lacey was already passing out on top of the netting. "And make sure she doesn't get sick.

Haku nodded in understanding, lying beside the young woman before falling asleep.

Lacey was harshly shaken awake, sitting upright and glancing around in a hurry. But it was difficult to see anything in this darkness, meaning it was still nighttime. "Get up," Zabuza's rough voice came. And he didn't wait for an answer, dragging the dancer to her feet and somewhere else in the room.

"Oof!" the air rushed from her lungs when her back slammed up against one of the crates.

"Quiet."

"What-?"

A hand tightly clasped the mouth to shut her up as the faint glow of a light could be seen entering the room from the staircase. "Fucking weather," a man growled. "When I signed up for this trip traveling through these waters braving a monsoon was not in the description."

"Shut up," his partner growled. "Just grab the damn box the Captain wants and lets get out of here. I'd rather be in my room where it's dry than out here."

Their light drew closer, Zabuza quietly pushing them farther into the small space, which caused their bodies to press together and for Lacey to now be staring at his chest. The movement had caused her to be mostly hidden by his form, Zabuza glancing over a shoulder. Through the wrappings she could feel his hot breath on her forehead, trying to focus on the danger at hand.

"What? Afraid of falling overboard?"

"Among other things."

They shifted through the room. "Hey, this box isn't secured."

"So then secure it. Obviously the storm did it. So quit mucking around and do your job."

"Bastard…" the man mumbled.

Minutes ticked by until the light began to fade away, moving up the steps as the door closed once more. However, no one moved wanting to be sure they weren't coming back. "Haku," Zabuza called. "Perimeter check."

Lacey could just make out the teen's shadow move from his hiding place before turning her gaze up and finding Zabuza staring at her. Neither of them moved or said a word, but the dancer could feel her heart pounding.

"Clear," Haku spoke from the other side of the room.

The young woman bit her lip when the rogue hesitated. "He said it's okay," she whispered.

Snapping out of it, Zabuza pushed off of the boxes pulling them out of the space. "What time is it?" she breathed.

"Early morning," Haku answered. "My watch."

The ship was not rocking as much anymore, Lacey settling down again. "We sound reach the coast by midday," Zabuza said. "The fog will give us an advantage."

The dancer cocked a brow. "For what?"

"You'll see."

"So let me get this straight," Lacey whispered. The three were hiding on deck among the tied down cargo. "We can't enter the country through the docks because there are guards, and we can't hide in the shipping because that will be searched before even going into the warehouse. So how the hell are we getting in exactly?"

The young man cocked a brow in mild surprise that she had cursed. "We have other methods," he muttered.

When the area was cleared the three moved from their hiding places to the back of the ship, the crew having congregated to the front to remove the imports. "Forest, ten minutes," Zabuza spoke. Both Ninjas made sure their gear was secured tightly causing Lacey to cock a brow before it dawned on her.

"Wait a minute, you don't mean-"

"We're swimming," Haku said before jumping overboard.

An arm became tightly secured around her waist, causing the dancer to look up. "Though your swimming skills have improved it's not enough for these waters. Hold your breath." She did as told as the young man tipped backwards hurling them into the dark waters. The cold was incredible, nearly causing her mouth to snap open in shock. Zabuza tugged her closer, the young woman feeling his powerful stroke pull them through the water. Both arms wrapped around him tightly and kept her eyes closed.

Breaking the surface they gasped for air, Zabuza trekking onto the small beach out of sight from the docks. He didn't let her go hoisting the young woman off the ground even further and moving into the trees. "How is your Jutsu training with Haku going?"

"Good, the last time I checked," she coughed. Water had been accidentally been inhaled on their ascent. "Why?"

"Because we're gonna need a damn fire to dry off."

Haku joined up with them easily, Lacey being let down. "How much farther?" the teen asked.

"A few more hours." Glancing around the rogue had been right about one thing. The fog was thick.

"Then let's get going," she spoke up. Wringing out the bottom of the shirt water flowed out with ease. "Because I want to dry off.

The three set off at a quick pace. "It'll take us a day to get to the client," Zabuza said. "So don't fall behind."

* * *

The meeting point was a large structure that stood a couple of feet off the ground in the trees. Most likely due to the excessive rain and fear of flood. "Whoever our client is…" Lacey spoke up. "They have a lot of money."

Zabuza grunted, pushing open the front doors. And they weren't alone. "Long time no see, Zabuza."

The young man cocked a brow staring at the two rogues seated on the couches. "What the hell are you doing here?" he grumbled.

"Apparently this is supposed to be a big job so that's why more than one of us have been hired."

"How many more?" If there was too much of a crowd he would leave. No way was he going to split his share of the money or willing to get caught. Rogues had their own methods and ways of thinking. Too many could easily get them killed when no one was willing to work together. How they managed with Yupa and his forces was a stroke of luck.

"So far just us… But there's no telling with this client.

"And who the hell is he?"

"Some big shot businessman who's been rising in power by hiring thugs to frighten those in Wave Country. He said he would explain later after you arrived."

The young man grunted, removing the sword from his back. The movement caused one of the men to notice the dancer trying to hide behind him. "Who the hell is that?"

Haku and Zabuza glanced back, the rogue moving out of the way and pushing the young woman forward by pressing a hand against her lower back. "This is Lacey. She joined on a while ago."

"A woman?" one cocked a brow. "I'm surprised, Zabuza, I didn't think that was your style.

"Something happened," he muttered. "She's been our go to for infiltrating and distracting targets." Zabuza glanced down at her. "These are the Demon Brothers, Gozu and Meizu who assisted me in my defection. For a time we worked together."

Gozu smirked. "Why don't you come sit over here," he patted the spot beside him. "I wouldn't mind getting to know you better."

"No thank you," she muttered.

Zabuza smirked under his bindings, but it didn't last long seeing as how persistent these brothers could be. "Come on, beautiful, we don't bite."

"Back off," the young man growled.

"Hmm, testy, testy," Meizu mused. "Calm down, we won't touch your pet. We like keeping our heads on our shoulders.

"She's not a pet."

"Lacey's a scout," Haku stated. The young woman cocked a brow in the teen's direction as the three continued to converse. "We had to give you a title, otherwise that could cause problems," he muttered under his breath.

"Oh," she whispered.

"Let's find our quarters.

The dancer quickly followed. "We're living here?"

"Our client allowed us to use this place to our disposal."

The size of her room surprised Lacey, allowing the bag to fall to the ground and flop back on the mattress. It was so comfortable. "The rooms are widely spaced apart…" Haku said coming to the door. "Are you sure you'll be alright here?"

"Where are the Demon Brothers and Zabuza sleeping?"

"Zabuza is at the end of this hall, and the brothers are on the other side of the complex."

"Good. Then I think I'll be fine."

He snickered, shaking his head. Zabuza joined the teen in the doorway. "The client is here." His eyes then landed on the dancer. "What are you doing?"

"Testing out the bed. And I approve."

His eyes rolled. "Come on."

It was a short man accompanied by two guards who stood in the main room now, watching as the three came from the hall. "Good, now that you are all here, I can begin. My name is Gato, founder of Gato Company. Of course on the side I have… _other_ interests that have my company growing."

"You're a smuggler," Meizu stated

"Among other things. But it is my plan to rule this country. I already have control over their shipping routes and have isolated them from the mainland. The villagers cower in fear when they see my men and know to look the other way. Of course that would be the case since they don't have Ninja of their own to protect them. So making them loose hope was not a difficult task.

"So what's the problem?" Zabuza asked

"A damn bridge builder named Tazuna. Construction has already begun and I've gone through the motions like I would with anyone who needed a little… _persuasion_ to know their place. This one is persistent, and I want him taken care of. He went on a trip to the Leaf Village and is said to arrive back in a few days. Take care of him before he reaches the Wave Country."

"This will be easy," Gozu stated with a smirk. "With the area being so poor we already know he won't be able to hire proper protection. Most likely some lower leveled Genin and Chuunin."

"So we have a deal then?" Gato spoke up. "And I do trust this won't be a problem."

"None whatsoever."

Zabuza glanced down at his two partners. "Go into town and gather supplies," he ordered. "Scout for any possible threats and around this bridge builder's home. Find out all the information you can."

"Understood," Haku answered before Lacey and him left.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

The rogue stared at the dancer across the room with furrowed brows as she browsed through the books on the shelf. "She hasn't said a damn word since you got back," he muttered. The young man's attention turned back to Haku, who was looking around the kitchen for something to cook.

"So then ask what's bothering her," he said.

"I was asking you."

His eyes rolled. "Just because I train Lacey most of the time and we're usually working together on missions does not mean I can read her mind, Zabuza. Besides, it would probably do you some good to actually ask for once instead of trying to ignore it. Because we all know it annoys you to no end."

Growling, the ninja stood, walking towards the window where Lacey had stopped at, flipping through a book to see if it was of interest. "Hey." She yelped in surprise, clutching the object to her chest tightly and causing him to smirk under the facial wrappings.

The dancer tried to compose herself and the fact that she was trying to play it off like it didn't just happen amused him. "Sorry…" she muttered, opening the book again.

Glancing back over at Haku, who made a hand motion for him to continue, the young man rolled his eyes turning back to her. "What's wrong with you?"

There was a moment of silence, Lacey turning a page. "Nothing's wrong."

"Bullshit. You haven't said a word since you got back from scouting."

"I don't always have to talk, Zabuza."

"But you don't try and isolate yourself when something isn't wrong either."

The young woman blinked in surprise, not conscious of the fact that he was aware of her actions and mannerisms. Closing the book Lacey looked the rogue in the eye. "There are people starving in Wave Country."

"And?

"And it's because of Gato. He has complete control over everything they do and they aren't thriving. He doesn't want them to, they are dying."

"Every dictator does this in order to break people so they turn loyal. Only when they start cooperating will they begin to prosper."

"But it isn't right."

Zabuza stepped closer, speaking under his breath so the brothers did not overhear. "Do you honestly think Yupa managed to control an entire town by asking nicely? No, he was a rogue and threats were made, and people died."

"I'm not saying I don't believe it didn't happen. I'm only saying that what Gato is doing is wrong. He doesn't want these people to follow him. He wants them below him, while his thugs stand at his side. Gato doesn't want to share with these people."

"What would you have me do?"

"Not trust our client. He doesn't want to rule these people like Yupa does, he wants to crush them."

"And what makes you think I will allow our client to get away with shoving us off like the villagers?"

"Gato doesn't strike me as someone who would keep his word. And loves his money enough to not want to share. Haku and I saw some of his thugs in town and they really are at the bottom of the food chain."

"Cheap help. Then why hire us?" He was testing her now, to see how much her observational skills had grown. And the young man was actually interested in what she had to say

"Because their skills aren't enough to get rid of this threat. He doesn't want them to be sloppy and give Tazuna a chance to escape."

"And what makes you assume all of this about Gato?"

"Because he reminds me of the very man who made me a dancer and wouldn't let me go unless I was dead."

* * *

What Lacey had said bothered him as he lay awake that night. He wasn't really expecting that kind of answer, waiting for the dancer to trip over her words and unable to pinpoint an exact reason as to why she was against Gato. But now her final comment was stuck in his head.  
_Because he reminds me of the very man who made me a dancer and wouldn't let go of me unless I was dead._

It had been a long time since the night they met and thinking back on the man's actions towards the escape Zabuza could see the resemblance. The rogue had been doing his own investigation around the Village. Gato didn't want the villagers, but he was not willing to let them go either. How Tazuna managed to make his way to the Fire Country was a miracle in itself. Someone had to have been helping him with all of the docks under the businessman's control.

Sighing, Zabuza closed his eyes. Whatever. If Gato even thought twice about double-crossing him, the young man wouldn't hesitate to kill him on the spot.

_Pang!_

The noise caused Zabuza eyes to snap open, glancing around the room.

_Pang! Twang! Bwong!_

Lunging out of bed the rogue grabbed his sword and rushed from the room down the hall. Haku had thrown open his door as well, the two moving through the darkness quietly towards the noise. It had come from the kitchen and the moonlight just barely illuminated the figure standing in the room. A low groan sounded, their weapons at the ready. Reaching over the young man's hand brushed against the light switch, flipping on the light and illuminating the room. The sight before the two rogues was not what they were expecting.

"What the hell is going on?" Zabuza growled.

The light had blinded Lacey, who stood near the cabinets with a large pan in hand with a startled expression. But he then turned to glare at Gozu lying on the ground holding his head. "What the hell hit me?" he grumbled.

"Explain yourself. Now!" Zabuza snapped.

"H-He snuck up on me," Lacey stammered. "I didn't know who it was. I just attacked."

If anything the answer caused his glare to darken. "And what was your intention, Gozu?"

"I was hungry and saw her in here. I was just messing around," he spoke from behind his hand. The nose was bleeding from the harsh whack. "I was not expecting her to be so brutal."

"Bedroom. Now," he snarled in Lacey's direction. She still had yet to put down the raised object, moving around the brother on the floor and disappearing down their hall. "This will _not_ happen again."

Gozu chuckled under his breath, "Noted."

The partners stalked back towards their rooms, Haku muttering that he was going to check on Lacey. Closing his door he sighed in annoyance placing the sword back in its place. Slowly, the young man began calming down lying back on the bed. Thinking over the situation a rough chuckle escaped his throat, rolling his eyes. Zabuza had to admit it was fairly amusing seeing the dancer beat the shit out a Demon Brother with a pan. Who knew you could do so much damage with a kitchen object?

"Tazuna should be making his way to boarder of the Leaf within the next day," Meizu mused. The rogues sat around the table discuss on their plan of attack.

"We need to take him out before reaching the Wave Country," Zabuza said. "He will have the villagers on his side and we cannot allow that to happen."

"I take it that's our cue then," Gozu smirked. Lacey's eyes flickered over in his direction, having seen when they all woke up the damage done to his face. A cheek was swollen, as well as the nose and a small gash over the bridge from the edge of the object making contact.

The young man nodded. "Take Gato's ship over to the Leaf and be back within the day."

"And what will you do in our absence?"

The question was ignored. "Just do your job right and we won't have any problems."

Grunting, the brothers took their leave, Gozu turning to smirk at Lacey. "Nice punch you've got there, sweetheart. Maybe I can give you some pointers when I get back."

"Don't hold your breath," she grumbled. He barked out a laugh, tossing a wave over a shoulder.

Zabuza lowly chuckled at the remark, shaking his head. "Come on."

The dancer turned, cocking a brow. Even Haku was confused. "Where are we going?"

"To train. The both of you have been slacking off."

The young woman and teen smiled at each other, following after the rogue without hesitation.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

When the Demon Brothers didn't arrive back, Zabuza sent out the thug at their disposal to track them down. Glancing over he watched as Lacey came out of the hall yawning while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She was still so disoriented the young woman had yet to pull the rumpled and twisted up top back into place, revealing the stomach area. "We'll be having company," he told Lacy. Her head snapped in his direction. "Get dressed."

"Who's coming? Besides the ninja you sent for.

"The man who hired us, and what's with the look on your face?"

"Nothing," she answered curtly, turning away.

Zabuza stood, following the dancer down the hall to her room. "Obviously it's something if you're using that tone of voice."

Lacey looked over a shoulder, smirking slightly. "Are you actually concerned about how I talk to you and my feelings?"

Zabuza gave her a pointed glare. "Don't say things that I don't understand."

Rolling her eyes, she disappeared inside, leaving the door ajar as she changed in the dark. "If you really want to know, it's the fact that you're working with those brothers."

"We have old ties."

"Still, I don't like them. The way they acted when we first met made me wish I could go crawl into a hole and never see the light of day again. And this Gato guy doesn't seem really great either."

"It's a job that's paying good money if we kill this man. Finish this up and we won't have to do any missions for a long time."

"Feh," Lacey scoffed, walking out of the room, pulling up her hair. "I highly doubt that. You have so much bloodlust sometimes you can't keep still."

Zabuza cocked an eyebrow. "Since when did you become so observant?"

"Since I met you, remember?"

He rolled his eyes in response, tugging on a strand of hair, pulling it from her hand. "You're an annoyance."

"I've been told many times before," she mumbled, pulling the hair back into the clip. "So, let me guess," Lacey began to uncurl one finger at a time, ticking off his rules. "I'm to stay as quite as possible, stay off to the side, don't speak unless you say so, leave when told, and don't make eye contact with the client for too long."

Zabuza chuckled darkly, ruffling Lacey's hair, messing it up. "So you actually listen to me, huh?"

Lacey glared at the ninja, swatting his hand away to fix her hair once more. "Zabuza!" a voice called from the main room.

"Sounds like they're here."

* * *

Once in the main room, Lacey looked over, finding the short businessman standing in front of the doors, a guard by his side. The Ninja who was sent to find the brothers had come back as well, standing next to Haku on the other end of the large couch. Zabuza sat himself down, Lacey leaning against the far wall, arms crossed. When explained that the brothers' sent to assassinate the bridge builder failed, the client grew irritated.

"You failed? You failed!" Gato yelled in anger. "What is this, amateur night? I put out big bucks for you! I thought you said you were hotshot assassins."

"Stop whining," Zabuza ordered, pointing his sword at the boss's neck in a deadly manner. "This time, I'll go personally. And this sword will be the last thing he'll ever see." He glanced over at Lacey, knowing this conversation could get out of hand. Seeing the signal, the young woman left for the kitchen, getting some tea ready for the rouges when the meeting was done.

"You sure about that? Apparently, Tazuna has a high level ninja guarding him. And since your first attempt failed, they'll be expecting you back. They'll be waiting, watching. It will take someone with very advanced skills-"

"Who do you think you're dealing with? I am Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist."

Gato grunted in response, looking off in the area Lacey had disappeared. "That's a nice little servant you've got there, one that follows your command so willingly. It's a hard trait to come by in followers."

Zabuza's eyes hardened. "What are you getting at?"

The boss looked back towards the assassin, smirking. "Nothing, just pointing out that if you don't do your job then I'll have to collect, and I'm not talking about money."

His body tensed, grip on the blade tightening as well. There was murderous look in the ninja's eyes; it was in Haku's as well. In a flash, Gato was pinned up against the wall, Zabuza's hand around the man's neck. "If you lay a hand on her, _I will kill you_." Releasing the boss, the startled man gasped for air, falling to the ground. "Now get out, all of you."

Five minutes later, Haku and Zabuza were the only ones left. Lacey poked her head inside the room, finding the others gone, coming out with steaming teacups. "That was quick," she spoke up, handing them to the ninjas. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Zabuza growled, gulping the tea down. "I'm heading out."

"You're going to find the bridge builder." He nodded. "How far-?"

"You're both staying here."

"Huh? Why?" Lacey found it strangely odd that Haku wasn't even going with him.

"You're not needed. And with your level of skill it wouldn't be much." Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "If someone was able to take down the Demon Brothers, then it means they're strong. However, I can take them out easily. I'll be back later."

When the door closed, Lacey huffed, going into the kitchen to clean up everything. "Don't take it personally," Haku spoke up. "He does it all the time. I've even experience it on occasion, especially when Zabuza and I first met up. Besides, this should be no surprise to you since the same thing happened when you became involved with us." The boy picked up a towel, and began to dry the dishes. "Though he doesn't show it, Zabuza talks like that to protect the both of us. Deep down, he's really concerned about our well-being."

"Well that's stupid… though I never really did take him to be a sensitive guy who would spill out his feelings or what was bothering him… Actually, if Zabuza did do that I'd think he'd gone mental."

Haku laughed lightly. "Yes, I feel the same."

An hour had passed and Zabuza was not back yet. Haku and Lacey were getting restless, having played a few card games to try and pass the time. Still nothing. "Haku…"

"I know." He stood. "I'm heading out. I'll be back."

"You better, or else I'll drag you both back here by the ear."

Haku chuckled lightly, taking his mask and leaving the area. Lacey sighed in annoyance, looking around. It was so quiet, the silence throwing her on edge. She could clean, but that had already been done. Sleeping in this place made her skin crawl, not liking to be left alone in general. She was afraid of Gato coming back unexpectedly and surprising her

Growling to herself, Lacey stood up, deciding to start preparing dinner. Knowing those two, they would come back very hungry.

* * *

Haku found Zabuza fighting the Copy Ninja, Kakashi Hakate. Their battle was midway through and quickly coming to a close. The rouge was caught in a water twister, being forced backwards into the forest and into the tree. Right as the Leaf Ninja was about to finish the final blow, Haku threw two needles into the man's neck, paralyzing him into a death like state.

After tricking the Genins, Jounin, and the bridge builder into think that he was a tracker ninja looking for Zabuza, the partner left with the body. Once far enough away, the boy stopped, settling Zabuza on the ground. "First I'll cut the bandage and drain some of the blood…"

Zabuza's hand shot up, startling him. "That's enough, I'll do it," the man growled, a dangerous look in his eyes.

"So, you've already come back to life?"

The rouge ninja sat up, grunting in the process. "Haku, you're brutal."

"You're the one who's brutal, Zabuza." The man began to rip out the needles. "If you keep pulling them out like that, then you really will be finished."

Spitting blood from his mouth, he noticed the disguise the boy wore. "How long are you planning to wear that phony mask? Take it off."

"I have good memories of this mask." However, Haku removed it anyway. "And it was quite useful for tricking that ninja. If I hadn't intervened, you'd be dead by now. That much is certain."

"Putting me in a temporary death state is fine, but not with the pressure points in my neck. Cruel as usual. I think you enjoy it."

"It was the only sure way. And I didn't want to mark up your flawless body, you'd complain about that even more. Then neck is more vulnerable. There's no layer of muscle, so I could go straight into the pressure points." Zabuza grunted, trying to get to his feet. "There's no point trying to move, you'll be numb for a week. Although, if you're as stubborn as usual, you'll probably be moving in half the time."

"You're so innocent, and you're clever at the same time. Rare combination. That's why I keep you around."

"I'm still a kid, what else do you expect?" The mist had cleared by now. "Next time… will you be alright?"

"Next time I'll see right through his Sharingan," he declared. Haku lifted the man over his shoulder and began running. "I thought I told you to stay behind?"

"You were gone too long, and I knew it was code for, 'If I don't return in the hour, follow'. Lacey and I were getting worried. I knew if I didn't leave, she would've gone instead." He glanced over at his partner. "I think we're becoming a bad influence on her. Did you know she actually threatened me that if we didn't return she would hunt us down, and I quote, 'drag you both back here by the ear'?"

Zabuza let out a laugh. "About damn time…"

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Attention to all younger readers: this chapter contains a more suggestive and mature scene. If you do not want to read it, just skip to the next chapter when you get to the point. You have been warned.**

"What happened?" was the first thing Lacey exclaimed when Haku came through the front door.

"We clearly underestimated the jounin that was protecting Tazuna," the teen answered as she ran forward, helping.

They put Zabuza in his bed, propped up by some pillows for comfort. "I made food… Hungry?"

"Yes," Haku answered, the young man remaining silent.

Lacey sat beside the bed, pulling down the bandages around the face, spooning some food. "I can feed myself," he snapped, struggling to move his arms.

Lacey rolled her eyes before forcing the food into his mouth. "Shut up and eat, Zabuza," she grumbled. "Because you better not get use to this." Finally, the Ninja ate willingly, finishing everything before the young woman began to eat. "How long will you be like this?"

"A week," Haku spoke up. "Though knowing him he'll be up sooner."

Lacey smiled. "Of course."

The next day, Lacey was in the front room, reading a book on plants and ways to create medicine out of the herbs. It was very interesting, and she was so engrossed in the book that when a knock came to the door, the young woman jumped in surprise. Haku was in Zabuza's bedroom, watching over the ninja, as well as going over ways to kill the bridge builder.

Unlocking the door, she opened it, eyes widening when she saw who it was. "Where's Zabuza?" they ordered.

"He's rest-"

One of the henchmen grabbed Lacey roughly, covering her mouth so she didn't scream, pulling on her hair. "Show us," Gato ordered.

The dancer didn't move, fearful of what he was going to do. She had no idea how powerful the two Ninja before her were, and didn't want to put Haku in a situation he couldn't handle when Zabuza was in this condition. The one that wasn't holding on, slammed his fist against Lacey's cheek harshly, forcing the young woman to the ground, mouth bleeding. "Are you deaf? The Boss told you to do something."

"The room on the right," she gasped, feeling her jaw to make sure it wasn't cracked.

Gato grunted, the one from before gripping Lacey's hair again and pulling her through the room.

"Some jounin," the Boss commented, walking in without warning, a henchman by his side. His eyes landed on the bedridden young man. "The unbeatable Ninja just got beat and came limping back home like some pathetic has been. 'Demon of the Hidden Mist'," he laughed. "More like _Coward_ of the Hidden Mist."

Haku stood, chair clattering to the ground in response. The thug cocked his sword, ready to attack. "Drawing swords?" the Haku questioned, clearly not amused.

"Hang on a minute," Gato muttered. "All right, let's hear what you have to say about this fiasco." With the motion of his finger, the other man walked in through the door, pulling in Lacey roughly. "And don't play possum, I know you can talk. Unless you want something to happen to your toy-" the man threatened, reaching forward to grab Zabuza. The rouge already had a dangerous look in his eyes upon seeing Lacey being handled in such a way, cheek bloody and swollen

However, Haku was quick to react, pulling back the arm in a death grip. "Keep your filthy hands off of him," the teen ordered with a deadly gaze. He too was angered by the state Lacey was in, as well as how Gato was treating his partner. "And you better release Lacey."

"Ah! You're going to break it!" the boss exclaimed when Haku was not letting up.

Throwing Lacey to the side, the henchmen attacked, blades drawn. However, in the blink of an eye, the teen had moved, blocking the movements and throwing away the blades. The men looked on in surprise.

"Don't push me," Haku warned. "I'm in a really foul mood."

"One chance!" Gato yelled at Zabuza, cradling his arm. "That's it! If you mess up this time, I'll cut you off and there'll be no one left to cover for you! And I mean it, I will collect!" Upon speaking those last words, his eyes landed on Lacey, who glared in response. "Let's go."

"Haku," Zabuza growled when the three were gone. "That wasn't necessary." A kunai was gripped tightly in his left hand under the covers.

"Perhaps, but it's too early to take out Gato," Haku pointed out. "He's still our best cover. Think about it: the murders would draw the attention of those who are trying to hunt us down. Then they would be after us again. You need restraint."

He sighed in annoyance, "Right…"

"I really don't like him," Lacey grumbled. Testing her cheek she winced.

"What happened?" Zabuza ordered.

"I opened the door and saw it was Gato, but didn't let them in at first because I didn't know the hired thugs… They looked dangerous and I didn't want to put the two of you in a situation you couldn't handle. I guess I didn't answer fast enough when one knocked me off my feet…"

Haku walked forward, examining the wound. "There will be a nasty bruise, but I have something that might help the swelling." The boy disappeared.

"Come here," Zabuza ordered, Lacey obediently walking forward. She sat in the chair, looking him in the eyes "That was a smart, but stupid move on your part."

"I know…" she sighed in defeat. "I don't trust him, and what just happened now is proof." It was quiet for a moment before Lacey asked, "What did he mean by collect?"

Zabuza's eyes hardened. "Nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing."

"You're not going to give this up, are you?"

"Nope," Lacey returned with a lopsided grin due to the bruise. She winced again because of the action.

Sighing Zabuza managed to move his hand out from under the covers, reaching over and lightly placing it against the wound. The thumb brushed away some blood that had escaped the mouth. "I will protect you, no matter what."

A light blush came to Lacey's cheeks before whispering, "I'll hold you to it, Zabuza."

* * *

It had been a few days, the rogue now able to sit himself up in the bed and eat properly. Lacey had even been helping him walk the room since gaining back feeling since Haku was too short and neither trusted the fact he would not fall. But his strength had not fully returned, which did not necessarily make him weak. It only stated it was not safe to go out in the field just yet. Eyeing the young man who sat on the edge of the bed, Haku placed an empty can into the open palm to tests his strength. In seconds the object was crushed with ease. "You're recovering quickly," the teen commented. Of course. Zabuza was an unnaturally fast healer, Lacey had come to find since joining on. But that was probably due to his high levels of chakra.

"Just a little longer, Haku…" Zabuza mumbled, letting it drop to the ground.

"Yes."

And for some reason the dancer had found herself wishing the Demon of the Mist healed slower this time around. Something still didn't feel right.

Gato came around a few more times to be sure the rogues were going to keep their word. And during those visits Zabuza would hide Lacey away in another part of the household. He knew the businessman was looking for her too, which made him angry beyond belief. She wasn't his to take, and the young man was careful to have the dancer in his view at all times. He didn't trust Gato either.

"They are still constructing the bridge as planned," Haku said. "Now that Tazuna is back the builders are trying to get it done quicker because they know that Gato will most likely be causing them problems soon."

"And the jounin?" Zabuza asked.

"Him and his team keep watch over the family."

"We head out in the morning by boat. Haku, be sure our transportation is secured and continue to monitor the builders. Figure out what would be our best way to approach undetected."

Nodding, the teen left, dressed as a civilian of the Wave Country. He had been undercover for days now and the dancer had to admit that clothing suited him well. It was pleasant seeing what the teen could've looked like if the life of a Ninja had not been given to him.

"What would you like me to do?" Lacey spoke up. Her eyes continued to stare at the closed door Haku had disappeared behind.

"Stay here," he answered. The rogue was still looking over the map laid out on the table. "Though the jounin has a bunch of brats with him you'll only get in our way during the fight. It's the Copy Cat ninja, Kakashi Hatake from the Leaf. You wouldn't last five minutes with him."

Slowly, Lacey's head turned in his direction, jaw clenched in irritation. "Are you serious?"

Glancing up their eyes made contact. "I am. What, you've got a problem with it?"

"Of course I do. You haven't allowed me to help out at all since the mission with Yupa. I've been training, but all I've done is sit around and do nothing. It's annoying. You don't want my help at all."

"This mission is well outside your capabilities and I will not allow you to mess this up for us. It would be better if you just stayed out of this like you used to.

"I fought alongside Yupa and you in those battles against the rogues!"

"And you nearly got yourself killed in the process! This was the closest you've ever been to death compared to your other slip ups in the past." So that's what he was calling it. Slip ups. And it was hard for her not to take it personally.

Lacey gave Zabuza a pointed glare before turning away in anger. The ninja leaving her out of everything nowadays, and he knew it, but didn't seem to care. It made her feel worthless, like she had been at first when just learning how to even be a ninja. By agreeing to leave Yupa, she thought things would have changed. Obviously not. "Go drown in the river, Zabuza," she grumbled, walking away down the hall.

She then found herself forced up against the wall, the man's hand grabbing the front of her shirt. "What was that?" he asked with a sadistic smile. "I didn't hear what you said." Lacey kept her mouth shut, Zabuza tightening his grip so her feet no longer touched the ground. "You know I don't like it when you mumble. Who's to say you're not insulting me? Is that any way to treat someone who rescued you?"

"Shut up!" Lacey snapped. "And that was a long time ago! I repaid my debt, but stuck around with you guys because _you_ asked me to! What's the point in doing so if you're not going to allow me to help either of you?"

"You've grown quite a mouth on you since we first met." His grin widened. "You never used to talk back to me or get angry."

"Oh bite me! I'm sick and tired or you treating me like I am nothing!" she then shouted, kicking at his stomach to try and get away. However his stance and grip were firm, not letting up.

In an instant, Zabuza'a mouth was at Lacey's neck, causing her struggles to freeze, body tensing. "Gladly," he growled before biting the skin.

Her face flushed in embarrassment, gripping at his shirt in response. "W-What a-a-are you d-doing? S-S-Stop!"

He ignored the young woman all together, nipping Lacey up her neck before tugging on the earlobe in an aggressive manner. "I'm at the end of my rope with you. Everything you do puts me on edge and it stirs something inside of me. I can't take it anymore! Your near death in the tunnels made me… _feel_something I've never experienced before and I did _not_enjoy it." Now she began to understand, under the panic, why he wouldn't include her. But how was Lacey supposed to know any of that when the rogue never expressed himself. "The way Shoji used to look at and touched you, how men we went after treated you, the way Gato looks at you now; I nearly wanted to rip his head off. No one, and I mean no one, can have you _but me_."

"W-What are y-you saying? Y-You're talking crazy, Zabuza! St-!"

He slammed his lips against hers possessively, hands moving to her wrists to pin the young woman against the wall. Lacey didn't know what to do, not moving as Zabuza continued to kiss her hungrily. She tried to stay in control, to figure out what was going on, seeing if the man had truly lost his mind. However, it all slowly slipped away, the dancer relaxing before returning the gesture.

Zabuza began to kiss her neck, arms shifting so one was wrapped around Lacey's waist, the other hand tangled in the hair. Nipping at the skin, the rouge found the young woman's spot, making a moan escape her lips. The man smirked in response, a blush coming to her cheeks for making such an embarrassing noise. "I liked that sound," he growled, pulling Lacey off the wall and into his room.

She bounced onto the bed chest first before pressure was applied to her back. Zabuza leaned down, nibbling the top of an ear and moving down. Lacey gasped in surprise, feeling his toned body pressed against her spine. A calloused hand reached down and slipped under the young woman's shirt, stroking the smooth skin underneath. It also pushed her up, their bodies flush against the other. Lacey's body shivered at the contact.

Having enough of that position, Zabuza turned the young woman around so they were facing each other. Lacey trembled as Zabuza grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled it over her head. It soundlessly fell to the floor. The hand that held her close slowly drifted upwards along the back until it reached the clasp of the girl's bra. He toyed with it briefly before unclasping it, and in those few seconds, Lacey's heart pounded.

His hand rose from Lacey's hip, across the back to the neck where it twisted and tangled in her hair. The man's tongue forced its way into the dancer's mouth. When parting for air he trailed kisses from her chin, across the jaw line causing a whimper to come from Lacey's throat. The longing sensation in the pit of the dancer's stomach spiked making her body arch. Lacey pressed her own hips against his stomach, causing the young man to grunt. She gasped once realizing what her body had just done and flushing a darker shade of red.

His hands ran down the young woman's toned stomach before gripping at the hem of her pants. Lacey's heart raced, feeling the clothing traveling down the legs. Zabuza tossed the item to the side, hands roaming. She grew slightly fearful, freezing up under him. "Calm down," Zabuza breathed.

To ease the young woman's nerves, Zabuza pressed his face against the crook of her neck, placing open-mouthed kisses and sucking on the sensitive skin. Lacey whimpered in a fail attempt to suppress a moan when his teeth began teasing the surface. A pleased growl came from the rouge's mouth, which vibrated right through her body. "Lacey…" Her heart leapt at hearing her name on his lips.

The few words he said, spoken in a quiet tone, startled Lacey, and she wanted him to repeat them again and again, but he knew wouldn't. At least not after this in the presence of others. No, this was a certain side to him that she was not even aware existed and would not share. Even though she was confused about why he chose to say what he did, the young woman felt calmer, more sure of the decision she made that night.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 **

Lacey woke up the next morning, body numb, but in a good way. A small grin came to her face, sighing before burying her face in the pillow she was cuddling into chest down. Something warm touched a bare shoulder, traveling up and over the bone. The grin widened before she turned over, looking at Zabuza.

"Good morning to you too," she mumbled, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

The man bent down, capturing Lacey's lips passionately, causing the young woman's fingers to tangle in his hair. "I need to head out," he muttered against his partner's lips.

Sighing heavily, her eyes parted, watching him again. "I knew you were going to say that…" Lacey whispered.

"I'll be back soon."

"You have to promise me."

"I don't do promises."

Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly. "Just don't get yourself killed… Please…"

"I know you don't like Gato, but I'll be fine."

"I don't trust him…"

Zabuza chuckled before kissing Lacey again. "I know. I'll be back soon."

She glared at him slightly before he rolled out of bed and got ready. When Lacey had the room to herself, she dressed, pulling on loose pants with some difficultly due to the sore feeling in the abdomen, and one of Zabuza's tank tops. Hers was nowhere to be found.

Haku and Zabuza were gone when Lacey walked into the living area. There was a note in the kitchen. Haku had made breakfast, the leftovers located in the fridge. He said not to worry about them; that everything would work out fine. However, Lacey couldn't help but do the opposite.

* * *

Gato was angry, yelling at the rouge ninjas who were 'not following orders'. Having enough of the man's complaining, Zabuza crushed the earpiece. "Haku. You ready?" the young man questioned, looking up at the bridge.

"Ready," the boy answered before they both climbed up the ladder and to their destination.

They found the workers, beating them to the ground with little trouble. It was too easy in fact. "Now we wait for the bridge builder," Zabuza muttered, creating a mist in the area.

Their targets appeared shortly after, surprised. "W-What happened here? Did someone get to them?" Tazuna questioned. The mist grew thicker.

"Get ready!" Kakashi exclaimed, his team jumping into formation. "I knew he was still alive. He just couldn't wait for round two."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kakashi," Zabuza's voice came from the mist. "I see you've still got those brats with you." The dark haired boy was shaking, the rogue noticing. "That one is still trembling. Pitiful."

Suddenly, five Water Clones appeared on all sides, surrounding the group. "I'm trembling with excitement," the Genin answered with a smirk.

"Go on, Sasuke," Kakashi allowed.

They attacked, Sasuke moving with amazing speed and cutting through them all with ease.

"Ooo, so you could see they were Water Clones, huh?" the man questioned, Haku and him coming out of the cover. "The brat's improving. Looks like you've got a rival, Haku."

"So it seems," the teen answered without emotion.

"Well, well, so I had it right," Kakashi spoke up. "It was all an act."

"An act?" Tazuna asked.

"With a cute little mask."

"Big phony," Sasuke added.

"So I guess that whole thing with being a Tracker Ninja and protecting your Village was all just bull?" Tazuna put together, asking the enemy.

"They look pretty chummy to me," Kakashi put in. "I'd say they've been pulling scams like that for a long time."

"He's got some nerve facing us after pulling that trick!" Sakura exclaimed.

"And hiding behind a mask? Who does he think he's fooling?

"Speak for yourself Sensei."

"That's it, I'm taking him out," Sasuke declared.

"He's impressive," Haku muttered to his partner, the young man grunting in response. "Even though they were only one-tenth the strength of a Water Clone Jutsu, he did destroy them all."

"That move still gave us the first advantage," Zabuza said. "Now use it."

"Right." Haku disappeared in a whirlwind, approaching Sasuke with speed.

* * *

Lacey slowly popped pieces of food into her mouth, savoring the taste. She was also trying to make the meal last longer so the dancer had something to do. "Damn I hate this…" the young woman grumbled. "Why did he leave me behind? I can't believe I let him talk me into it…"

A knock sounded at the door, making her jump in surprise. It came again, and she slowly stood, walking towards the entrance. Haku and Zabuza never knocked, which made the dancer on edge. Hesitating to answer, Lacey's eyes were trained on the doorknob. The knock was more violent than before, and she opened it a crack.

"Well hello there." Lacey's one visible eye widened. "Guess the boss was right. The Ninja did leave his play thing behind."

"Time to collect then. Get her!"

The young woman managed to slam the door closed before they could get anything in to stop it from shutting. Locking the door was her only choice for the moment, but would not slow them down for long. Sure enough, seconds later the object came crashing to the ground in splinters of wood. Ten men spilled into the room, weapons in hand. "Grab the bitch!"

Lacey threw the couch through the air using a jutsu, hitting a few in the process. Those who managed to evade the attack threw Kunai towards the young woman. She flipped out of the way and into the kitchen, grabbing the hot frying pans. When two rounded the corner, she slammed the objects into their face, sending them flying back into the other room. Lacey ducked under the sword that was thrown her way, catching the man's wrist with her foot and swinging him around into the oven.

The room was growing too crowded, and the dancer jumped over the group, into the living room once more. A hand wrapped around her ankle, slamming Lacey up against a wall. She cried out in surprise before slumping to the ground

"Looks like you've got some spunk, girly," the man grunted, a wicked grin on his face. "Wasn't expecting that for a play thing."

"I'm no one's play thing!" Lacey yelled in anger, forming a hand sign. The ninjas' eyes widened. "Fire Dance Style Jutsu!"

"Is she crazy!" one yelled. "This whole place will go up in-!"

Fire scarves formed in her hands, wrapping around her body before exploding outward and covering the whole room in fire. The men screamed, some of the flames touching their skin. Lacey used this time, rolling out of the way and bolting for the window. Crossing her arms in front of her face, the young woman jumped through the glass, shattering it upon impact.

"Damn it! Don't let her get away!" one yelled from behind.

While they couldn't see her, Lacey used a Shadow and Water Clone Jutsu, sending them in opposite directions, she herself running into the deepest part of the forest. The bridge was in the other direction, but she had to put distance between them before circling around.

"You bitch! You won't get away with this!"

"I will if I can run…" she mumbled, picking up speed.

* * *

Haku released his Hidden Jutsu on Sasuke, imprisoning the Leaf Ninja inside a dome of mirrors, all holding Haku's appearance in them. Kakashi went to run forward and try to help when Zabuza stepped into his path, stopping the advance. "You're fighting me," he declared. "That boy has no chance against that jutsu."

"Sasuke!" Kakashi exclaimed when needles started flying, cutting into the Genin's skin.

"Just try helping him, and I'll kill the other two in a heartbeat," Zabuza threatened.

Sakura tried help out by throwing a kunai in her teammate's directing, however, it was only caught by Haku. Something else came flying through the air, knocking the boy out of the mirrors and to the ground. The knucklehead of the Leaf, Naruto, had arrived.

* * *

Lacey stopped, leaning against a tree. Her breaths were labored from running so fast. She could tell that the Clones had been killed off long ago, meaning they were now hunting her. "I have to get around them… but how?"

A sinister laugh sounded from behind. "How? Now that's a very good question." Lacey's skin began to crawl, a cold sweat breaking out. "How will you get around us, now that we've located you?"

Whirling around, the dancer found five thugs perched in the trees, looking down at her. "Thought you could fool us with those clones, huh?" one questioned. "It was a good decoy, while it lasted, we'll give you that. However, we're the fastest ones in the group, so it was only natural that we were sent after you. You traveled pretty far. Impressive."

She pulled out a kunai, jumping backwards to try and get away. However, one got behind her in an instance, slamming the young woman into a tree. "Don't even try it," he stated. "Someone at your level could never hope to defeat all of us."

Another came forward as Lacey was thrown to the ground harshly, weapon being kicked away. "I told you before that I'd make you pay for the burn," the third spoke. There was an angry red mark on his face. "You're mine for the time being. The Boss said to bring you back. He didn't specify on the condition."

His foot landed in Lacey's gut, forcing the air from her lungs. "That is for not being a good little girl and following orders to let us collect you." Another kick hit her jaw, blood flowing from the mouth. "That's for the burn."

The one who had thrown the young woman into a tree, grabbed Lacey by the hair, pulling her up. "We're going to have some fun beating some manners into you.

Lacey screamed as a different foot broke some ribs.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"Relax Kakashi," Zabuza spoke in a laid back manner. "Sit back and enjoy the show. Let's see how they last, one-on-one." The Leaf Jounin's eyes hardened.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at Haku in one of the many mirrors, trying to figure out how to break through. All of their other attempts had failed. Naruto gritted his teeth.

"I couldn't break through… so what? He's not going to stop me!" he declared, standing.

"Huh?" Haku questioned, not understanding as to why the boy wouldn't just give in

"I'm not giving up and I'm not going to loose here. Cuz I have a dream and no one is going to take it away from me! Someday I'll be respected in my Village, and that's my dream! To be the greatest Hokage!"

The rouge thought about those words, remembering when he first met Zabuza as a child on the streets, abandoned, homeless, hungry, cold. "It was not my desire to become a Shinobi," he stated, catching the Genins' attention "It's painful… I don't want to kill you, but if you advance I will have no choice. Then I will kill the kindness inside my heart and fully embrace the Shinobi way. And there will be no mercy, no turning back. This bridge will be the battlefield where our dreams collide. Now I must fight for my dream. Just as you fight for yours."

Haku raised a hand, holding three needles, ready to attack. "Please do not blame me. I fight for someone who is precious to me. I live for him, and I face death for him. So that his dream may become reality. That is my dream. And for the sake of that dream, if I must, I will act as a Shinobi and take your lives."

Sasuke and Naruto grinned in response, enjoying that fact that Haku was still going to fight them.

"Go Sasuke! Go Naruto!" Sakura yelled from where she stood next to Tazuna.

"Stop it, Sakura," Kakashi ordered. "Even if they did get through, they'd never be able to beat this ninja."

"How can you be so sure?"

Zabuza laughed darkly, grinning under his bandages. "They have the desire to win, not the instinct to kill," the Sensei answered. "That boy is a whole other breed. He lives for pain, he thrives on it."

"Exactly," Zabuza spoke up. "Your Village has become complacent. Your trainees never learned the most important lesson of all. To kill the feelings in their own hearts, to crush an opponent mercilessly, to destroy with no emotion or regret."

"But then… Sensei!" Sakura exclaimed. "What are we going to do? Please tell us!"

Kakashi began thinking of possible ways to help his students, however, they all resulted in Tazuna or Sakura's death if he left them along. "I have no choice," the man muttered before pulling up the headband that hid his eye.

"You're no fun, Kakashi, using the same old trick," Zabuza noted, reaching into his back pocket. The assassin rushed forward with a kunai, aiming for the Leaf ninja's left eye.

"Sensei, no!" Sakura exclaimed.

However, Kakashi put up his other hand, taking the bow to the palm instead. "If it's just an old trick, why did you just try and stop me?" Kakashi questioned, glaring at Zabuza. Blood trickled down the blade and to the ground.

The young man chuckled. "Let your opponent see your Jutsu too many times and he'll find a way to use it against you."

"Then count yourself lucky. You're the only man alive to see my Sharingan twice. Show's over. There won't be a third time."

"Even if you did defeat me, you have no chance against Haku," the man stated. "When I found him, he was just a street kid, but I trained him I the most advanced Ninja techniques. I taught him everything I know. Plus, he had special abilities that he refined on his own. The boy developed quickly. Soon, he would face the most powerful enemy, out numbered, in total darkness, it didn't matter. He could strike with perfect accuracy. He cared nothing for his own life or the lives of others. He'd become a unique fighting. A Shinobi. In the end, his powers surpassed even mine. His bloodline trait cannot be defeated. I have created a tool to kill anyone who stands in my way. Unlike the useless punks who follow you around!"

Zabuza pulled away the blade.

"You think those Genin punks together can defeat Haku? He's the ultimate battle tool of destruction."

"Are you finished bragging?" Kakashi asked, annoyed. "You're starting to put me to sleep. Let finish this, now!"

"Fine, but there's one more thing you should know. A little more… bragging as you say."

"Hmm?"

"Did you think our last battle was win or lose? That I took your attacks like some ranked Genin? Haku was there, hiding, watching every move you made, studying your Sharingan. Haku can see a Jutsu once and then devise a lethal counter attack. It's one of his gifts. I was waiting to see your face when you found out that your Sharingan is worthless. You said the same Jutsu you use won't work on me twice, well now I'm telling you that. Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

The mist began to thicken into a heavy fog, Zabuza disappearing completely.

Suddenly the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra broke from Naruto's body, attacking Haku with such speed and strength, it startled the boy. This newfound power came from the death of his comrade, whom had been filled with needles in an attempt to escape. He couldn't keep up, the energy over powering his clan jutsu. Then Naruto's fist slammed into the teen's face, breaking the glass and sending him flying through the air, defeated.

However, the rouge ninja stood again as Naruto ran forward for the final punch as the shattered mask fell from his face. Seconds before impact, the Leaf Ninja halted, seeing who it was. "It's you! From the woods!"

It was true. On one of the teen's trips into town he had come across Naruto in the forest passed out from training all night. He could've killed him in that instant. The boy had been defenseless. But that was not his way. So the two talked instead when he woke. About their dreams, and ambitions, Haku avoiding giving too much information on his partner because he recognized the Genin from the first fight against Kakashi.

Head rolling to the side, he stood confused. "Why didn't you strike? Didn't you vow to kill me for your friend? Or was that just empty words?" Naruto did punch Haku to the ground again, the rogue struggling to stand once more. "That won't do. You're still holding back. If that is all the strength you can put into it then you will never keep your vow. Perhaps he didn't mean as much to you as you pretend? To show mercy to those who oppose the one you serve, to allow his enemies to live when you could strike them down, this is not compassion. It's a betrayal of your life's very purpose. For what reason do you exist then? This has shown that I am no longer of any use to Zabuza anymore."

"Zabuza? Why that guy anyway? To devote your life to a rotten skunk who doesn't know the meaning of the word 'honor'? If he's really the one person who matters to you man that's the sorriest thing I've ever heard!"

"You don't know him." He stared at the ground in thought, thinking of a time when he was alone wandering the streets cold and hungry. "There were once others… Not anymore… I was happy when he found me, and took me in. I have now failed him, broken and of no further use." Looking up their eyes connected. "Naruto, kill me."

* * *

"Took you all long enough," Gato growled, not liking that he had to wait. "What happened to you?"

"Damn target was more of a hassle then we gave her credit for," a thug snarled. "She killed four of us off."

That comment surprised Gato and a few of the other thugs he had hired. A man pulled Lacey forward by the hair, the young woman panting heavily and bleeding everywhere. Seeing her, the short man grinned, walking forward. "You're one surprise after another, my dear. That partner of yours, Zabuza, his time is up. Though I'm willing to offer you something in return. Join me and I'll give you everything you've ever wanted." One of his hands caressed Lacey's beaten and bloody cheek. "It could be fun."

She managed a glare before spitting in his face, saliva mixed with blood. The man recoiled in surprise, wiping it away. "You bitch, respect the boss!" a thug growled, slapping her across the face harshly.

"There will be no need for that," Gato growled, clearly angry, but trying to keep it under control. "She is a very loyal servant. It'll take a bit to break her. I'll prove to you that the Demon of the Mist is nothing. That will change your mind about my proposition."

_I'd rather die…_

**A/N:I don't own anything**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"Why are you hesitating?" The two were at a standstill, the Leaf Ninja trying to comprehend why the rogue would want to take his life so easily.

"I don't understand! Is being strong the only reason for you to be alive?" Haku didn't answer. "Something other than fighting… you could have been acknowledged for something else."

"The day I met you in the forest I thought you were like me. You should be able to understand. I'm sorry that you will have to stain your hands."

"And you believe this is the only way?"

"Yes." Teeth gritting, Naruto drew a Kunai ready to strike. _Lacey…_ His mind drifted to the young woman, someone he had grown to care for deeply as a friend. And maybe even possibly as a sister or a motherly figure. _I am so sorry. Please forgive me._He would miss seeing her kind smile. "Please fulfill your dreams."

Zabuza gritted his teeth in anticipation watching the copy cat ninja in the mist. His hand itched to rip through every Leaf Ninja that opposed him. "You're right, Kakashi let's end it-!" Suddenly the ground around the young man broke apart as multiple dogs sprang up out of the ground and latched onto the rogue's body and held him in place. "What the hell?"

"I realized if I couldn't see you, then I could smell you out," Kakashi stated. The wound he had acquired from the swordsman's weapon had stuck around, leaving the lingering smell for his animals to track. "Falling into my trap, I'm disappointed. The mist is lifting, and I see your death."

"Are you trying to talk me to death?" he grunted, trying to pull away.

"With one order they will rip you apart. You are always pushing too far. It's time to introduce you to my own Jutsu."

Energy surged in his palm, the electrical currents growing with every passing second. "Lighting Flame!" Zabuza's eyes widened. "I won't allow you to kill Tazuna because you don't care about anything."

He smirked, ready to take the blow head on and rip his opponent in two. "Your right, I don't care. I have my own dream."

"To have a dream, you need a future, and you don't. It's all used up."

As Naruto rushed forward and the rogue awaited his impending death the surging Chakra on the other end of the bridge drew his attention causing Haku's mouth to snap open in shock. Just before impact, the teen stopped the blade, startling the Leaf Ninja. "I'm sorry… I can't die just yet." And with that the rogue disappeared.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed. "Where the hell did he go?"

Kakashi was rushing forward with the Lightning Flame aiming right for the young man's heart. It would all be over within seconds. First the fingers, then the whole hand up to the wrist passed through the skin and out the other side piercing the organ along the way. However, it wasn't his main target that had been hit causing the Jounin to freeze in shock. Even Zabuza had faltered staring down at the body that separated them. He didn't even jump away the moment the dogs released him, the summoning time up.

"Za… bu… za…" Haku gasped, gripping the jounin's arm.

The child, the boy, the teenager that he had saved from starving on the streets had thrown away his life. And there was a part of Zabuza that couldn't quite bring himself to face. What would Lacey say? But the man internally reeled at the thought. He couldn't be worrying about her right now. This is what it meant to be a ninja. A rogue. Always in a battle between life and death. All of them knew of the chance no one would return alive. There was blood everywhere as Haku's lifeless eyes stared at Kakashi with a cold smile. The teen was already dead suspending from the hand. Zabuza had to pull himself together. Rogues couldn't show any emotion, especially when facing their enemies.

"Heh. Well done, Haku." Breaking from the shock, the young man gripped his weapon tightly. "So, my future is all used up, huh?" Zabuza laughed. "Wrong again, Kakashi!" Moving quickly into an attacking motion the Leaf ninja was startled to find that the rogue meant to cut right through the teen's corpse. "I sure picked up something useful giving me this final chance!"

However, Kakashi wouldn't allow it, using his other arm to grip Haku tightly and retreat to a reasonable distance. "You'll pay for that!" Naruto snapped.

"Stay out of this, Naruto!" the jounin shouted. He laid down the body gently and closed the eyes out of respect before glaring at the rogue. "This is my battle! He's mine!"

The two clashed in a whirlwind of attacks the two countering the other until Kakashi managed to gain the upper hand slamming a foot into the shoulder and shattering the bone. "Damn you. I'll split you in half!"

"Look at you, you're falling apart. You don't have it in you."

The rogue growled. "What did you say?"

Within seconds the Jounin had broken the other arm, rendering both limbs incapable of fighting back as the blade dropped to the ground. "You don't understand what true strength is. Game over, you lose. Now both of your arms are useless. You can't even make hand signs.

"Well, well," a voice spoke from the end of the bridge that was not finished. "So this is how it turns out." Everyone turned their attention in that direction, spotting a large group of people. "Did quite a number on you, Zabuza, you look like crap. I must say I'm disappointed."

"Gato?" Zabuza questioned, confused. "I don't understand, what is all of this? Why are you here? And who are these thugs you brought with you?"

There was a rather large crowd standing behind him. "Well, you see there's been a slight change in plans. According to the new plan, you die here and now."

The rouge's eyes widened slightly, not liking the fact he had been played. "What?" Zabuza growled.

"You're too expensive. So I've decided to take you off the payroll. Of course, even these thugs I brought with me cost something. So if you could manage to slaughter a few of them before they take you down, I'd appreciate that. Think you can manage that, _Demon of the Mist_?" He laughed at the ninja mockingly. "Look at you. You look about as demonic as a wet kitten."

The thugs laughed along with him, wanting to kill something.

"Well, well, Kakashi. It would seem that our fight is at an end," Zabuza stated. "Since I am no longer in Gato's employ, Tazuna is safe. We have no quarrel."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," the Leaf ninja agreed.

Gato walked forward before stopping in front of Haku's dead body. "That reminds me, you little punk," the boss growled. "You grabbed me and nearly broke my arm. I've been meaning to repay you for that." He kicked the dead body roughly, a murderous look coming to Zabuza's eyes. "I only wish he was alive to feel it."

"Get away from him!" Naruto yelled, running forward.

"Stop!" Kakashi ordered, grabbing his student. "Use your head!"

"Oh, and by the way, Zabuza, I decided to collect while you were away," Gato added, smirking. The front line of thugs open, revealing a very beaten up Lacey, hunched over on the ground. The Ninja's eyes widened.

"Wake up!" a thug ordered, pulling the dancer up by the hair. She grunted in pain. Blood was everywhere, clothing ripped, gashes and cuts in multiple places. Zabuza had never seen Lacey in such a horrible state.

"I think I'm going to keep her. So loyal, I like that attribute in my men… and women, which is so hard to find in that area. Besides, she's free, isn't that right, Zabuza?"

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

The look in his eyes was dark, wanting to kill the man on the spot. Lacey managed to crack open one eye, gaze settling on the rouge. "Za…" she gasped. "… bu… za…"

She was just like Haku, gasping out his name in the end. The young woman's attention then landed on the teen's lifeless form. "H-Haku?" There was no answer. "Haku?"

"Give it up, girly," a thug laughed. "The punk's dead."

A look of horror came to her eyes. "N-No…"

"Believe it."

Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. "NO! HAKU! HAKU! PLEASE WAKE UP! OPEN YOUR EYES! HAKU!"

"Shut her up!" a thug ordered, before another kneed her in the gut. It forced blood from her mouth. "So damn annoying."

"Let her go!" Naruto yelled. He didn't know the woman, but seeing as how she was being treated, the Genin didn't like it one bit. "Well what about you, Zabuza? You gonna let him do that?"

"Be quite, you fool," the ninja growled. "Haku's dead, what does it matter? And the girl… She's already half dead… The chances of her getting out of this alive are slim to none."

"What? You mean you can just stand there and let them get treated like dogs? You and Haku were together for years, that I know! Doesn't that mean anything?"

"You don't understand the way of Shinobi. I merely used him as Gato used me. I used her too…"

"Huh?"

"Now it's over. His usefulness is at an end. The loss of his strength and skill, yes, that means something to me. But the girl… nothing. She never was a fighter, hell I'm surprised she even lasted this long… I think of her in a different way than I did with Haku."

"If you mean that, then you're an even bigger rat then I thought."

"Okay, that's enough," the Sensei cut in. "Calm down, Naruto, he's not the enemy. Not right now-"

"Shut up! As far as I'm concerned, he's enemy number one! Why you… You ungrateful little…" The boy struggled for the right words. "After everything he did for you! Haku _lived_ for you! You were the most important thing in the world to him! And he meant nothing to you? Nothing at all? While he was sacrificing everything for you, you never felt anything at all for him? And if I become stronger… does that mean… I'll become as cold hearted as you are? He threw his life away! And for what? You and your dream! You never let him have a dream of his own, but he didn't care.

"And her! It looks like she fought for you too! Or did she just sit on the sidelines and let them walk all over her?" Naruto yelled, pointing at Lacey. Tears were streaming down the young woman's face from the pain. "No one just sits around and allows people to beat them mercilessly! She fought too! And you just toss them aside, like they were nothing. A broken tool… man that's so wrong… So wrong!"

It was quiet for a moment before Zabuza spoke up. "You talk too much…" Tears fell to the bridge below their feet, the Genin realizing the young man was crying. "Your words cut deep. Deeper than any blade… While he fought you his heart was breaking in two. You see… Haku was too kind. He felt pain and sorrow. And now, curse him, I feel them too. And something else… She taught me that as well… Every single fucking day I was with her, that girl showed every emotion in the book… I'm slowly killing her as well…" His eyes settled on the gasping dancer. "I am content that this is the way it ends. It's time she was finally free, like Haku is now."

Using only his teeth, Zabuza ripped away the bandages from his face, letting the remains hang loosely. "Well, cat got your tongue?" the rogue questioned when Naruto said nothing. "Are you so surprised to see that I am human? Even Shinobi are human, no matter how hard we try to escape that fact, we always fail. Well at least… I have failed. Boy, give me your kunai."

Brushing away tears, Naruto reached into his pouch pulling out the weapon. "Here…"

The man caught the weapon between his teeth, rushing forward with impressive speed. "T-T-That's enough of this!" Gato stammered upon seeing the Ninja coming straight at him. "Take him down now!" the boss continued to yell, running into the crowd of thugs.

"Yeah!" the group yelled in unison.

"Zabuza! No!" Lacey shouted, fearful for his life.

"Is he crazy?" one asked. "Taking on all of us? What's he thinking-?"

"Zabuza!"

The rest of the thug's words were cut off when Zabuza ripped through his stomach. He surprised them all by slashing through the first line like they were nothing. The other thugs rushed forward into the fight, trying to land a blow to the already injured ninja. Lacey was thrown to the side, clearly being forgotten. One thug finally drove his spear into Zabuza's back causing him to stumble slightly. "No!" Lacey yelled, forming a hand sign with all her strength. "Fire Dance Style Jutsu!" The flames exploded from her body wrapping around those near her.

"A-A Fire Jutsu?" Naruto questioned in surprise. Even Kakashi was stunned.

Zabuza pushed forward when a majority of the men were caught off guard by Lacey's attack, pushing on through the swarm of thugs and out the other side.

Gato had retreated to the back of the pack near the edge of the bridge, having nowhere else to go. His eyes widened, seeing Zabuza barreling down on him. "He's the devil!" Gato yelled right before the rogue stabbed the man in the chest. The assassin grinned in response. However, it was shortly lived when more spears, swords, and other various weapons were embedded into his back. It made him stumble forward, releasing the kunai.

"NO!" Lacey screamed, the fire receding. The dancer struggled to her feet from the wounds, dropping to a knee seconds later.

"You crazy fool…" Gato gasped. "If you're so eager to join your friend, then go ahead. But you're not taking me! Not this time!"

"I won't be joining Haku or Lacey for that matter when she passes on eventually," Zabuza answered. "Where their destined to go, I cannot follow…"

The assassin stalked forward. "Stay back! Stay back!"

"No my friend, it's the other place we're going to," Zabuza continued getting in the small man's face. "You and me both, Gato! I can't think of a more fitting destination for a demon ninja, can you? I'm told there are many demons down there of all shapes and sizes. Oh yes, I should fit right in! _You_ on the other hand, Gato, well I hear you're in for a very long and painful eternity!"

The man ripped out the kunai, before slashing it back and forth across Gato's chest before forcing the boss over the bridge, dead. All was quiet, no one making a move. Zabuza was the first to do so, stumbling back towards Haku's body. The thugs stepped away in fear, the assassin walking through them. His vision began to go blurry, unable to stay standing

"Haku…" he gasped. "So this is goodbye… I never did say thank you… forgive me for that…"

He fell forward limp to the ground. However, the fall was stopped, a warm body circling his. "I've got you," Lacey whispered, falling back onto her butt, and cradling the man in her arms. Silent tears were running down her cheeks. "I've finally got you…"

Zabuza sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't say such stupid things. This isn't the end." Turning over the man on his side, chakra pulsed through her hands, and began healing the wounds.

"Give it up, Lacey. It's too late."

Her heart skipped a beat at hearing him say her name. "I don't care."

"Hey!" a thug yelled, startling Lacey slightly. She turned, seeing their attention was on the Leaf ninjas' and the bridge builder. "Yoo who, don't get too comfy," he called over, the men regrouping.

"This party ain't over yet," another spoke up. "Who's going to pay us now that Gato's gone?"

"No way are we going to leave here empty handed," stated a third. "So we'll just have to hit that Village and see what they've got for us."

"Get 'em!"

An arrow landed in front of the men, stopping their advance. "There's one little thing you forgot about!" a voice sounded from the opposite end. Everyone's attention was drawn towards it. All of the Villages were there, weapons in hand. "Before you set one foot into our village, you'll have to go through all of us!"

"Inari!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise.

"The hero usually shows up at the last minute, you know?" the kid answered with a grin.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Well," Kakashi sighed. "I guess I have enough chakra to help him out. Shadow Clone Jutsu! Kakashi Style!" There were hundreds of clone. "Still want to fight?"

"No thanks!" they yelled, turning around and running back for the boat.

"Victory!" Inari exclaimed.

While everyone cheered, Kakashi approached the defeated Zabuza, and injured Lacey. "Sounds like it's over…" the young man grumbled.

"Yeah…" answered the Leaf ninja.

"Kakashi… I have a favor to ask…"

"What is it?

"Take me to him. Before I go, I need to see him one last time…"

"Sure."

Lacey looked over, watching as Kakashi bent down. Tears were clouding her vision, and the man felt sorry for her as one-by-one, Kakashi pulled out the weapons from the rouge's back. Scooping up the rogue, he carried him over to Haku's body, Lacey following close behind. A light snow began to fall, everyone amazed since it wasn't the time of year yet for such a thing.

"Thank you… Kakashi…" Zabuza spoke once he was laid down. He then turned towards Haku. "You were always at my side. The least I can do is be by your side at the end…" The man managed to reach up and touch the boy's cheek tenderly. "I know it cannot be, but I wish I could go to where you have gone. I wish I could join you there." His attention then turned to Lacey, who was hovering over his face.

"Lacey…" he whispered.

She shook her head. "I won't accept it," the girl sobbed. "Not your death."

"You're free to finally do whatever you like."

"Well I don't want it! Not like this! Don't you dare die on me! Not you and Haku! Don't you dare-!"

"Sorry…" His eyes began to close.

Gritting her teeth, Lacey slammed her palms together. There was something she had learned from reading those books in the house. "Chakra Transfer Jutsu!"

"No!" Kakashi yelled, lunging forward to stop her suicidal act. However, the young woman pressed her palms into Zabuza's chest, power coursing through their bodies. "Stop this! You'll be killed!"

Lacey didn't care, pouring whatever power she had left into her hands. The wounds began to close up almost instantly, repairing anything that was damaged. Then the glow receded back into Lacey's palms, everything going blurry. "Zabuza…" she muttered before collapsing, watching as Kakashi ran forward.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

It was so loud. And everything hurt. Eyelids felt heavy feeling as if drowning from the fatigue that washed over the body. Even twitching a finger was difficult and painful, feeling a throbbing sensation move up through the arm. She groaned, wishing it would all go away. "Calm down," a voice spoke. "Do not force yourself to wake up too quickly. Let it come to you." It was coaxing her the whole time, eyes struggling to open against the harsh lighting in the room. Lacey couldn't recall the last time she was in this much pain. "What do you remember?"

"A… Jutsu…" she croaked

"You used a Chakra Transfer. It's a miracle you're even alive. Even jounin level ninja can't survive it. Don't you wonder how a Chuunin level such as yourself survived?"

No, Lacey couldn't understand it, but a thought came to mind as her vision began to clear. Seeing the room was easier now, noticing the silver haired young man standing beside the bed. The Leaf Ninja Jounin who had protected the bridge builder, Tazuna. The one who fought Zabuza.

"He… didn't… make it… did he?"

His head shook. "I'm sorry, Lacey."

The dancer took a shaky breath, staring up at the ceiling and trying to blink away the tears. "But… the wounds-"

"He was already gone."

"Damn it," her breath shuttered

"Were you close to him?"

She gave a halfhearted laugh. "I have no idea what we were. He wasn't the… easiest person to read."

The Jounin could understand that. "My name is Kakashi Hatake from the Leaf. I lead Team 7, whom Zabuza and Haku went up against on the bridge."

"Where are they?"

"With Tazuna. We're all trying to recover our strength and be sure that Gato's thugs do not cause more issues for the Wave Country. You've been in a coma for two weeks."

"Oh…"

"I have to tell you… your friend, Haku, threw himself in front of Zabuza in order to save his life from my attack."

She gave him a sad smile. "For some reason… that doesn't surprise me. They had a special bond, one I will never understand." He could hear her voice cracking.

Dragging over a chair the Jounin straddled the back. "I'm finding it difficult to believe that you managed to get yourself mixed with a bunch of rogues. Why don't you tell me everything by starting from the beginning? It could possibly save you jail time and facing the higher courts for any involvement you had with Zabuza and Haku."

The beginning. It felt so long ago when the rogues found her in the ally running away from the man who did not have any intention of letting her go. Lacey focused on the missions that were important, or at least would be for the Jounin. Not the fact that Zabuza would trick her into traps in order to teach lessons or punish the dancer by chasing the young woman with the intent to kill. But the lessons with Haku were important. Lord Kuro. Riko. Shoji. Akine. And she mentioned the rogues who worked for Yupa, but gave them alias names. She could never sell out the rogue or allow the Jounin to know that he was still in the area or held control over the town. And Kakashi was surprised. As well as impressed. This young woman had survived it all somehow. Someone of her skills would usually not last long.

"You expect me to believe all of that?" he questioned.

"You don't have to believe anything."

Kakashi sat in thought for a moment. This information was useful to add to the Demon of the Mist's file back in the Leaf. But at the same time was of no use since it was all a thing of the past and a majority of the people Lacey talked about were dead or had disappeared. "Whatever Chakra you possessed is completely gone. You'll never be a ninja ever again."

"That's fine. I was never meant for that life anyway."

"And… there is one more thing…"

Lacey felt numb, eyes widening as the words left his mouth, while both hands began shaking as they clutched the sheet. "That's not funny," her voice shook.

"I'm not making this up." He could tell she was breaking. The nurses had warned him, but at the same time she deserved to know before things progressed. Standing, Kakashi gave her an apologetic look. "I'll leave you alone."

The door closed leaving the dancer in the same amount of shock. The young woman choked on her sobs, tears spilling down the cheeks. "Damn it…" The dancer swiped at them fiercely to try and make them go away. "Damn it, why? Why?" she screamed. Though her body hurt, Lacey rolled onto her side curling in on herself screaming in agony.

Outside, Kakashi felt his heart drop at the wails. Nurses rounded the corner at the end of the hall, the jounin holding up a hand and making them pause. Understanding what had happened the women went back to their stations. Sighing heavily, the young man pinched the bridge of his nose. Now he had to figure out what to do with the dancer.

* * *

"What are we doing here, Sensei?" Naruto questioned. He wasn't the only teammate confused as the team stood outside the hospital.

"Just a quick pit stop before we head out," Kakashi reassured. "I will be back in a moment."

Grumbling, the knucklehead kicked a rock. "I bet he takes forever in there…"

"Kakashi-Sensei has been making a lot of trips here the last few days," Sakura said. "I wonder who he was seeing."

Minutes later the jounin came back out, holding open the door. The Genin were surprised to see Lacey following close behind. "She survived?" Sakura questioned.

"Sensei, I thought she was with Zabuza and Haku," Naruto pointed out.

"This is Lacey," Kakashi introduced them. "She will be traveling with us."

"You were questioning her, weren't you?" Sasuke asked. "That's why you would be gone for so long during the day."

"Yes. I had to be sure there were no more threats in the area."

The dancer didn't even meet their eyes staring at the ground with an almost dead expression. Even her skin was pale and she looked so depressed. It made the Genin uneasy. "Let's move out," Kakashi said. "We have a long way back."

* * *

The bridge had been completed, Tazuna and Inari seeing them off. As Naruto and the child said their goodbyes the old man noticed Lacey standing off to the side just behind Kakashi not interacting with anyone. Realizing that someone stepped up beside her, Lacey's head picked up seeing Tazuna.

"Even though we were on different sides I am sorry for what happened." His words drew everyone's attention.

"I… didn't want them to take the mission," she whispered. "I knew what was happening in the town… and didn't trust Gato."

He nodded. "This is not your fault."

"If I had fought harder… then maybe things would not have turned out this way… I should be the one saying sorry."

The walk was silent leaving a waving Tazuna and Inari behind them. It was almost uncomfortable, Naruto trying to strike up a conversation, but was shot down by Sakura, who told the idiot to keep quiet. A few hours had passed, the group deciding to take a break.

"Wait here," Kakashi instructed his students. "Let's go, Lacey." The young woman nodded mutely, following after him.

"I wonder what Sensei's going to do with her," Sakura wondered.

"Probably try to get some more information out of her before heading back to the Leaf," Sasuke answered, shrugging.

"Didn't he already do that at the hospital?" Naruto asked.

"Doesn't mean he got anything that is of use."

The Jounin returned fifteen minutes later, alone. "Where's Lacey?" Naruto asked.

"She won't be joining us back to the Leaf," the man answered.

"What? Why?" Sakura questioned.

"There was nothing else she could give us, so I don't see any reason to bring her back." He stopped in front of his students, giving them an eye-closing smile. "Now then, Lacey's presence in this whole mission is between us, understood?"

"We're going to lie?" Sasuke asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"She is irrelevant. If anything Lacey is a victim in all of this. It would be better if she didn't get involved even more into the matter. She was never a Ninja to begin with. Charging her as one seems unfair since she didn't particularly have too much a say in the matter. She was following orders and has already lost a lot." The three exchanged looks before nodding in agreement. "Good, then. Let's head home."

**A/N. I don't own anything**


	39. Chapter 39 - The End Epilogue

**Chapter 39**

Lacey stood in front of an old, small cabin. It looked dirty, but seemed to be in good enough condition for someone to live in. "_Live your life,"_ was what Kakashi said before leaving her in the forest. She wondered why he had not gone through with the plan to bring her back to the Leaf, and instead let her go.

Sighing heavily, the young woman walked up the steps and into the new living quarters. It was mostly bare, only a rug and chair in what could be seen as a living room, and a small table with three chairs in the adjoining room. Whoever had last lived here must've forgotten them. The place needed work that much was clear as Lacey walked towards the kitchen. Her hands gripped at the edge, glancing up and down the counter until something wet dripped into the sink. The tears had come back. "I can't," she sobbed, squeezing her eyes shut. "I-" Lacey hiccupped, trying to gain a proper breath.

The floor creaked from behind, but the young woman was too distraught to notice. Suddenly, something pressed up against the dancer from behind, wrapping around her waist, hot air on her ear. "Lacey," a deep voice whispered before kissing the shell.

Her body stiffened, eyes going wide, quickly glancing over a shoulder. "Z-Zabuza?" Lacey stuttered. His eyes looked pained, but relieved at the same time. "No… No, this isn't real… This isn't fair-!"

The ninja turned the girl around, hugging her tightly. "This is real. I promise you."

The dancer's fist came up, punching the man harshly in the chest. "Why did you do that?" Another punch. "How are you alive?" A slap. "I thought you were dead!" A punch. "Why?! Why did you lie to me?"

He caught her hand, trapping the other between their bodies before her assault could continue. She struggled in his grasp, which didn't seem to be up to its normal standard, trying to get another hit on him. But she was weak from worry, unable to get free.

"I was just as confused as you are now," he answered, pressing their foreheads together. "I woke up here, dazed, confused, weak. Then all of a sudden, I find Kakashi to be the one who dragged me to this place and made sure all of my wounds were healed."

"K-Kakashi? The Jounin?"

"The very one. It took me a long time to recover yet he refused to give me any information on you. Only that you were the one to save my life with a Chakra Transfer." His eyes grew hard. "How many times have I told you to not act so foolishly?"

"I had to," her voice cracked. "Haku…" She took a shaky breath. "You said my name for the first time," the young woman answered honestly. "And we…" Her cheeks flushed, causing him to chuckle. "How could I let you go after that? I've been waiting years to hear you to say my name."

The man sighed. "That was still stupid on your part. I thought I was hallucinating when I saw you standing here. That Jutsu should have killed you. Where have you been?"

"The hospital. Kakashi took care of me too… and brought me here…"

"I'm glad he did," he answered, hand moving to the back of her head, tangling into her hair and pulling their lips together.

She kissed back with force, grabbing onto his shirt to be closer. He breathed huskily against her neck, biting at it. "W-Wait," Lacey managed to stammer out as his hands began to remove her shirt. "I can't."

Zabuza backed off, looking at her questioningly. "Why? Are you still hurt?"

She had almost forgotten and gotten ahead of herself. The dancer's expression was one of relief, a smile coming to her lips. Grasping his hand lightly, the young woman placed it over her lower stomach, looking him in the eyes. "I'm pregnant."

The ninja was in shock by this statement, looking down at their overlaid hands and then back up. "You're…?" She nodded, biting her lower lip in mild excitement, now knowing that the father was in fact alive.

"Yes. Zabuza, if you allow it, I will be having your child."

He kissed her, hard, unable to find the right words. "Lacey…" he spoke, breathless. "I… I…"

She pulled him into another kiss. "I know," she whispered.

"I love you."

And like that night, those three words made her heart flutter.

* * *

Lacey hummed lowly to herself, pulling weeds from the garden and checking on the growing vegetables. There was a light breeze in the air coming off the coast just being able to hear the crashing of the waves hit the cliff side. Overall it was calming, peaceful. Something she had grown to love over the years since finding this home in the River Country. The door to the porch opened quickly, the young woman looking up from her work and watching as the small child waddled her way. She gave a heartwarming smile and a small laugh before something else drew his attention across the open field. He took off quickly through the tall grass. "Daddy!"

Standing at full height Lacey raised a hand to block the sun's rays, watching as a figure approached. She wiped the dirt from her palms as the man bent down and scooped the boy off the ground. He laughed wildly, continuing his walk towards the home with the child in his arms. "Did you have a good day with your mother?" his gruff voice asked.

"We took a walk to the ocean!" he exclaimed, spreading his arms wide.

The man chuckled. "Did you now?" Lacey grinned when they met up arms wrapping around his torso.

"Hello, Zabuza," she breathed. The ex-rogue stole a kiss, free arm slipping around her waist. It was nice no longer seeing the wrappings hiding most of his face. "Catch much?"

"There was a big haul of fish along the river. Enough to easily supply the market and allow us to take some." Her eyes landed on the sack hanging from the shoulder thanks to the string.

"Take the fish inside, sweetie," Lacey instructed the child. "We'll make your favorite tonight."

He cheered in excitement, wiggling out of the man's grip and taking the item. "And Haku!" Zabuza shouted, stopping the boy's run. "After dinner I have something else for you."

Eyes lighting with excitement he disappeared inside. "You spoil him," Lacey stated.

He cocked a brow, glancing down at the young woman. "And you don't?"

"I'm his mother. It's my job."

Eyes rolling, the ex-rogue kissed the forehead and tugged her along. They had left their life in the Mist and Wave Country behind them. Returning to Yupa had been an option, but knew they could not return to the life of rogues again or be tempted to. Not after Kakashi had put so much effort into keeping them a secret, faking Zabuza's death. Neither were willing to give that up, especially with a child on the way.

Haku. They named the baby after the teen that had been the one to hold the three of them together. Without Haku, Lacey would've never improved in her fighting skills. Without Haku, Zabuza wouldn't have agreed to bring along the dancer or kept her around as long as he had. He would have failed to see her potential. Or realized that in fact he cared for the young woman. It had been difficult not having the teen around. Even if the ex-rogue wouldn't admit it he missed Haku as well. It was hard coming to terms that the teen had thrown his life away for him to survive. Why he saw that as the only option, Zabuza would never know, but was grateful. They felt the name was fitting when the boy was born.

With ease Zabuza lifted the young woman off the ground, causing Lacey to yelp in surprise. He smirked at the reaction giving a short chuckle as she weakly slapped his chest. Watching the boy move about the kitchen when he turned to smile at his parents they could easily see his image reflected in the child. This wasn't how either of them had pictured their lives to turn out. And both could only find themselves thanking one person in particular.

Haku.

**THE END**

**A/N: I don't own anything**


End file.
